The Truth (Morganville Claire X Myrnin )
by cuppycakelol
Summary: Claire Danvers had died. Though she didn't stay dead everything was changed. During the fight against the draug truths come out left and right. Can they survive this or will the truth destroy her once again?
1. Truth

**I know there is a lot of these already but I had to write it lol I do not own morgainville**

She stood their her heart shattering into billions of fragments. Unable to move as she was frozen watching him destroy himself. His cries of agony coursed through her. She desperately ordered herself to move to stop him... but she couldn't bring herself to take that shaky step.

It was as if she herself was in such agonizing pain just at the site of this scene displayed before her. It wasn't pity or fear or friendship she realized in that moment he ment everything to her. The moment it struck her like lightening she was free from her spell. Rushing to his side she grasped his face in between her hands.

Her vision still blurred from the tears that refused to stop. "MYRNIN!" She cried out hoping desperately her plea would reach him. It had he paused staring up into her brown eyes that overflowed with tears. Tears for him her face holding unmaskable pain.

This was what it took to stop his pain. Slowly he reached up with his trembling hand to grasp hers. His own tears pouring down his face. "Claire? No no no! Your gone... you died." He said through clenched teeth pain racking his body once again.

She nodded sadly. "Yes I died but the house held on to me and now your the only one who can see me." Her lower lip trembling with each word. Suddenly she felt a pull towards the opened portal as she was jerked towards it by an invisible force.

Myrnin desperately scrambled after her making it through the portal just in time before it snapped shut. He looked around realizing he was in the glass house. The rain pouring outside harder than before. He pushed his fear down and began to look for his little bird who he needed desperately. She was standing against the wall eyes wide in fear staring at something he could not see. "Claire?"

He said desperately needing to know just what was going on. She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out as her face became pained her neck twisted in a impossible way as she fell to the floor disapearing. "CLAIRE!" He screamed.

Rushing to the spot where she had vanished seconds ago. Crying out in such heart wrenching sobs. He briefly felt a cold wind ruffle his hair and it was then that he realized what had happened. She was still here he just had to get her body quickly and bring her back.

During his thoughts he had failed to notice that the residents of the house had awoken and we're staring at him. Shane with a look of anger. Eve looking at him with pity. Michael unsure of what to do. "Myrnin what the hell are you doing here?" Michael asked.

It was only then that Myrnin took notice of his audience. "She is still here! Quick I need you to bring her body and ..." before Myrnin could finish his sentence Michael cut him off. "Myrnin, she's gone! As much as I wish she wasn't she is! We have to accept that and move on." Michaels eyes glowed red as anger came out in his voice.

He couldn't handle this not while they were all mourning the loss of their friend. Someone he even loved to a certain degree. Of course he loved Eve but there was something he felt for Claire as well. Despite her being his best friends girl.

That was why he has never spoke of it... and now he never would. "Your fools! She came to me. I can feel her right now!" He held a hand out moving it through the air as if searching for her. Shane had enough snapping.

He ran at Myrnin tackling him to the ground and punching the surprised vampire. He kept swinging and swinging releasing his anger and heartache on Myrnin face. Myrnin laid there allowing Shane to release the pain they had both shared onto him. Eve was weeping scared and Michael was ready to pull his best friend off the vampire that could kill them all even him.

Yes Michael was also a vampire but he stood no chance against Myrnin if it came down to it. However he didn't get a chance to stop Shane. Shane was suddenly threw off by an invisible force. They all paused looking around wildly with wide eyes. "Claire?" Michael whispered.

It was night she should be visible if the house had truly saved her. His thought interrupted by him being hit with a floating pillow. Eve broke the silence turning to a smug looking Myrnin. "So you need her body?" She said shakily.

Already on her way to grab her keys. Shane who had finally come out of his shock stood up using the wall to support his shaky legs. Michael was still to shocked to move. She was here still.

He kept repeating in his mind. "Dear boy please do snap out of it and help Shame and Shreve to retrieve the items on this list." Myrnin said while waving a piece of paper in front of Michaels face. Michael grabbed the paper running vampire fast out the door with Eve and Shane following behind.

Of course they were much slower and Michael who had snatched the keys on his way out already was straped in and ready to go.

(In Amelie's office)

Amelie had heard of Claires death earlier but had yet to have the time to mourn. It was only now in her quiet office that she allowed her thoughts to drift to Claire. She briefly thought of how if she was a braver women she would avenge the poor girls death. She blinked back tears.

No Claire Was not just a girl or a child as she sometimes called her. Claire Was a true hero. Sure she wasn't perfect and at times Amelie could barely mask the anger the girl caused her at times. Yet Claire had proven herself time and time again.

Had she not come to this town we would surely have been finished long ago. Then again they were finished now weren't they? The draug would destroy them the whole town would be gone the vampires extinct and then magnus would take the humans until there was nothing left. Sighing she picked up the phone dialing Myrnin her long time friend.

She would not allow magnus to have her town, her vampires, her humans. No she would do them the kindness of ending the humans quickly. Morganville was an experiment and it was time to end it. They would run and the humans would die and though they would lose the war it would be a small victory. Amelie scoffed as the ringing ceased and went to voicemail. Where was the old fool?

She panicked did magnus get him ? No! Myrnin was different clever and strong. He would not be taken so easy. So then where oh where could her mad man be? Pressing her fingers to her temple when she realized she should have known the answer right away.


	2. Awakened

**I obviously don't own Morgainville. And this will ultimately be Clyrnin. Though there's some fluff from Shane and micheal.**

 _the answer was obvious..._

Claire. It was no secret that the fool loved the girl. Possibly more than his past love Ada, who had perished multiple times in front of the fool each time mainly being Myrnin's own fault. Amelie grew angry.

This was not the time for him to weep or break down. As the humans say " run now mourn later." Perhaps even more appropriate at this time. She stood at the wall facing the portal opening it first to his lab.

"Frank!" She yelled waiting for him to materialize. "Well if it isn't the queen blood sucker herself." Frank said while mockingly bowing. Amelie didn't have time for this insolent fools jabs.

" initiate plan B 143." She simply said. His eyes widened with realization, "no!" Frank replied but he didn't really have a choice. Amelie knew this and instead moved on to her next task. Finding Myrnin.

Frank was cursing, screaming, even begging. Something she never thought him capable of. Not even when she nearly burned his son alive. Perhaps it was the begging that caused her to explain why it was necessary.

" This is a kindness. My last gift to them. I owe them at least that much." She said softly. " Your killing them! Blowing them all up!" Frank screamed.

" Mr, Collins I assure you this is the only way. If Magnus were to get them it would be a far slower painful death! You insolent fool. This is the only way!" She hissed. "No, this is the coward way. Many would rather die fighting then die without even a shot!" She ignored this though part of her knew it was true.

Many fought Bishop her father... but this was far worse then that. She argued. "Where is Myrnin?" She decided having enough of this pointless argument. " saving the girl." Was all he said before attempting to fade. " She cannot be saved she's dead! The poor love sick fool would doom us all for one girl! One dead girl! It's pointless he must have really gone mad." She said more to her self.

Amelie closed her eyes focusing on the portal stepping through. Into the glass house. The occupants were to occupied to notice her yet. Myrnin had his hands on Claires temples, he was muttering to low for even her ears to pick up. Michael was holding a distraught Shane back and the Rosser girl was looking hopeful at Claire.

Amelie was about ready to rip Myrnin away when she haulted. Her hand was reaching out to Myrnin when she was stopped by the sound of Claire taking in a ragged breath. She masked the excitement from her face thinking the crazy fool did it. It was only a second later that she reminded herself it didn't really matter.

For tomorrow she would be dead once again only this time she wouldn't be going to the afterlife alone. All her friends except Michael and Myrnin would be joining her. She was snapped out of her thoughts. Realizing what was off about this situation... she could only hear two heart beats when there should be three.

Michaels pov

Even before Claire opened her eyes I knew they wouldn't be the beautiful brown they normally were. Even knowing immediately what she had chosen I still couldn't stop the gasp escaping my throat when her eyes snapped open. Shane went slack against the wall crying silently as he slid down.

Eve was staying still though her eyes said she wanted to go hug her best friend. Amelie pulled Myrnin to the side most likely chewing him out. So pushing the million thoughts from my mind I picked up the bottle of blood and handed it to her. She looked confused for only a moment before her thirst took over.

I looked away feeling slightly angry that she did this to Shane. She chose to become a vampire. Now her choice was destroying my best friend... her own boyfriend. After she put the bottle down Eve practically flew at Claire hugging her as tight as she could.

Claire still looked confused and had yet to spoke a single word. Why wasn't she begging Shane for forgiveness or explaining to him why she chose this. I was drawn out of my thoughts when Myrnin strode over grabbing the other bottle of blood and downing it. Amelie hissed.

She was clearly angry. "Myrnin you fool why won't you ever learn to leave things alone." Amelie got out through clenched teeth. " Tell me dear friend why should it matter this was what you planned from the beginning anyways. You always planned for Claire to turn. Sure it didn't go as planned but in the end it's the same result." Myrnin was obviously angry as well as he too said his words through clenched teeth.

"Yes! That was the plan before... things change Myrnin. Now more than ever we cannot afford foolish behavior you fool!" She got louder with each word. "Well it's not like it matters now it's done I will be responsible for her Amelie." Myrnin quietly said.

Before anyone could speak again Shane broke in. "Why? Claire tell me why!" He yelled. His face was a hard mask. Every eye in the room was on Claire who still looked very confused.

This made me angrier for some reason. She opened her mouth but was cut off by a bored looking Myrnin. " Actually this isn't her fault... you see though I did indeed give my dear little bird a choice, I had forgotten to take into account that she may be to weak to fight the change." He shrugged as if it was a petty mistake.

Instantly my anger turned towards him this wasn't Claires fault it was his. I half expected Shane to attack him but instead he sighed. Staring up at the ceiling he spoke softly. " I see... Claire I'm sorry than for accusing you of choosing this. Though I'm happy your back I... I just can't truly except this. I don't think I ever will be able to. Not truly and it's because I do love you that I am saying this... we can't be together."

Claire and Shane stared at each other through tear filled eyes. Neither moved nor spoke for a minute. "I...I understand..." Claire finally said quietly. It was only when Shane kissed her and left up to his room that she moved. Falling to the floor sobbing quietly as her body shook.

. Claires pov

It hurt... God it hurt. I knew that this would happen. Despite realizing I had fallen for Myrnin it still hurt losing Shane. My first love my first everything. I heard Eve going up the stairs to speak to Shane.

I could hear shanes sobs from down here. That only reminded me I was a vampire. Making me sob even harder. Amelie who gave up on scolding Myrnin left.

Michael seemed unsure of what to do he would shift one second towards the stairs but then stop and shift back towards me. "Go Michael I'm ok..." I let out weakly. I thought he would go but was surprised when instead I felt him lift me. He sat me on the couch kissed my cheek briefly before darting off.

I could feel Myrnin inching closer slowly as if I would attack him. He finally reached me sliding down on his knees in front of me. He held sadness in his eyes. However he also looked scared... no doubt worried I would blame him. I silently took his hand and squeezed to try to let him know I did not blame him.

Part of me did but I knew it was just the sadness and hurt in me. I closed my eyes trying to will the tears to stop. They wouldn't at first that is until I felt arms wrap around me and Myrnins lips press to my forhead. "Little bird I'm sorry... I will take care of you..." Myrnin whispered against my skin.

I nodded in reply not trusting my voice at the moment. It was ten minutes later that he finally released me and I felt much calmer. It still hurt but I had to pull myself Shane was hurting bad probably worse than me. I needed to be strong in front of him.

It was only when the door flew open that Michael, Eve, and Shane came running down the stairs. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I sure as hell didn't expect Amelie to return with many guards in tow. " Now then. I realize many things have happened but it is time for Michael, Claire and Myrnin to come with me." She said it calmly but her face made it clear it was an order and we had no choice.

Michael took a step forward with his hands raised. His brows were scrunched together in confusion. " Where exactly are we going?" He said calmly not wanting to set the ice queen off.

" Not that you have a right to question me child... but, I will indulge you. We are leaving. I'm certain you can all tell something is going on. Well we as in the vampires will be leaving. I'm giving the town to the humans tomorrow and we will leave." Even as she said the words I knew she was leaving a lot out. "Is this about Magnus?" I asked.

I flinched as she flew at me pinning me to the wall. I could see the fear in her eyes. "Dear child how do you know of that name!" She commanded squeezing my arms in a tight grip. I could feel my bones almost snapping in protest I screamed when I heard the snap. My arms were broke and she was still squeezing.

Myrnins pov

It was when Claire screamed that I pushed Amelie out of the way. Her arms were without a doubt broken. They would heal but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. " Michael get her blood now!" I ordered unwilling to move from my spot protecting Claire.

I briefly noticed the shame boy grabbing a stake screaming at Amelie in pure hatred. It was the Shreve girl who held him back. Clearly struggling as he was stronger than her. Amelie sunk to the ground looking defeated.

Though many wouldn't notice I saw the guilt in her eyes. She had acted out of fear rather than actually intending to hurt Claire. It was only after Michael returned with the blood that Claire spoke. " He... he is the one who... killed me." Her voice was a whisper but everyone even the humans heared.

"Why?" I asked still refusing to move from my spot in front of Claire in case Amelie snapped once again. "I saw him a few times around town... but it seemed as if no one else noticed him. Before I died I saw Oliver following him. I tried to follow them to see what was going on but... Oliver jumped down in a drain and then... and then Magnus he ... dissolved as if he was water. I couldn't figure out what I was seeing and I passed out. Eve found me and when I woke up we headed home but.."

Amelie's pov

"But... when we got here I saw him again. I screamed but the thunder was so loud Eve didn't hear. I ran inside hoping I was safe inside. I knew no one else could see him so I briefly thought maybe I was just going crazy. I couldn't even remember what he looked like whenever I thought about it... then when Eve went upstairs... I did a face that wasn't really a face. I can't describe him exactly but that's what kept going through my head..." Claires eyes looked haunted as she spoke.

"And then... he was in the house that horrible face something that shouldn't exist shouldn't be here. I backed against the wall. I briefly thought of trying to make a portal but I couldn't... I couldn't think I couldn't speak I was frozen in fear. When he got closer he spoke. ' curious that you can see me. Why is that?' He asked coming closer and closer. I told him I don't know and I asked who he was. ' I'm Magnus and I am the end. I am not ready to be seen yet.' Then he wrapped his cold slimy hands around my head... ' shhhh' he whispered and then he said goodnight... I felt the sharp pain and saw white briefly before I died." She finished every one was quiet.

" you can see him?" I finally managed to ask. She was now being held by Myrnin as she nodded her eyes were wide with fear as and it was as if she was reliving it again. Shane spoke cutting me out of my thoughts. "Who is he! I'll kill him!"

Awe truth be told I admired the fact even now he was willing to fight for his ex lover. Eve was sobbing while Michael held her no doubt remembering the pain of finding Claire dead. Claires brown eyes looked at me waiting for me to answer the Collins boys quesrion. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them now.

I felt pangs of sadness as my fear was confirmed Oliver was in fact taken and was as good as dead. "Magnus... is the master draug." I finally said. " And just what the hell is a draug?" Shane demanded.

"They are the enemies of vampires. They themselves are like us in the aspect of they feed off blood... though they are known by another name. Sirens. They come from the sea, and there touch is how they feed... we vampires are their main food source but they feed off humans as well. Only vampires suffer much longer. They came in the rain... he cannot be killed his spawn can but he cannot he would move on and build up once again and come back." Myrnin said for me.

"So... you want to run and leave us here to die?" Eve spoke angrilly. "No." Claire said staring at me with pure hatred. " She didn't plan to leave you to die by the draug... did you?" I could see some how she had figured out my plan to destroy the town, always a clever child.

I didn't speak which confirmed her thoughts. As her face turned to disgust. I knew I deserved it so I didn't retalielate. " You planned to kill them all so that the draug spawn would die off... so that you could get a head start on running like a coward." She said accusingly. She was wrong about why, though that would be the out come.

"No." I said softly. " I was doing them a kindness so that they did not fall victim to the draug." I couldn't even get angry anymore. It's funny how it was the humans that managed to talk me into staying.

" Bull shit! A kindness!" Shane said sounding like his father. "A kindness would be allowing us a fair chance to fight or leave!" He continued. I briefly wondered what he would say if he knew his father had said the same exact thing a while ago.

"We aren't cowards... we would fight even if we die. This is our home... it may be an experiment to you but we grew up here. We have fought time and time again for this town. Claire has sacrificed so much and died because of this town... she didn't grow up here yet she fought harder than even you for this crazy place..." Eve said pointing at me.

"We would rather die fighting no matter how painful or horrible you say it would be... and I know many of the people in this town... even the ones who don't like it would agree! So do not ever convince yourself it is out of the kindness of your heart." She finished while clenching her fist at her side.

I sat there staring up at the Rosser girl. I always found her get up to be funny, but in that moment she looked like a warrior. A strangely dressed one but still. I turned away taking out my cellphone.

I called the lab "Frank cancel my previous order." I sighed after saying the words. After Frank confirmed that it was done I hung up. I stood straightening myself out. "Very well then fight leave it is up to you. I however am not ready to die yet so I will still be leaving with the vampires." I said in the coldest voice I could muster.

I knew I would have someone protest however I did not expect it to come from Myrnin. " No Amelie I will be staying behind." Myrnin said. My head snapped toward him.

" you choose suicide for what? When we can run?" I asked truly curious. " I may be a fool but it's time we fight. If we run... then it's worse than death and it will come again. No I refuse to run anymore Amelie I will fight even if I die trying." I almost wanted to drag him with me but I sighed he would find a way to stay.

I admired him and now I mourned for him. For surely he would die. The poor fool. " Then I will leave I suppose I already know Claire and Michael will not leave either."

"I wish you all luck and that when you die you are at peace." I didn't dispute the fact that they all would die. Because I knew they would. I left unable to look at any of them any longer. Truth be told I knew they were much braver and stronger than I. If there were any chance they would be the ones to find it... but there was no chance.


	3. Dreams

**thanks you for reading and reviewing . I do not own morgainville.**

Amelie's pov

It was only once I got back to city hall that I had a second thought. Shane and Eve were fragile humans... I was a vampire and yet they had more guts then I maybe Myrnin was right... and maybe just maybe it was time to take a stand or die trying.

By now most of the vampires had left town. So maybe I could stay. I turned to my assistant Bizzie. " Thank you for all the assistance you have given me over these many years. Now I set you free leave... or stay." I would give her the choice, for even if I am staying I need not drag her to her death as well.

" Ma'am...? Are you saying your staying?" Her face showed just how shocked she was even if she tried to keep her tone calm. I nodded, "Yes Bizzie. I refuse to be a coward as... a child pointed out. Now I shall stay and fight. For Morgainville is a part of me now. I will not ask you to stay but I will allow you and all who remain to choose."I smiled as I said this despite the fear coursing through me.

She surprised me by stepping up standing tall before me. " I will not leave. Not because I owe you for saving my life. Not because it's my job to help you... but as a friend and as a resident of Morgainville I shall stay. I may not be good in a fight but I will help do whatever I can." She held her head high as she spoke with such sureness.

I smiled placing my hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Bizzie." I told her to get word out to both humans and vampires that they were free to leave or fight. With that I left to once again join my dear friend and the children who fought many times for me and this town.

Myrnins pov

I had left to retrieve some of the inventions I had been working on. Shot guns that shoot silver, a noise cancelation device, and bottles of silver. I had never planned to leave to begin with though I had made a show of packing.

I knew I could never leave not while my little bird was here. She was so brave so good and kind hearted. It killed me to know I could never have her. No I was tainted, a murderer, a madman. I could never have that pure beautiful creature who had saved me by just gracing me with her presence.

However when I returned to the Glass house I was surprised to find Amelie once again there. I hid the shock as I watched her go over the plans with them. She looked up smiling a small smile. Though I saw the fear beneath. Instead I returned the smile throwing her a shot gun, which she caught with no effort. She studied it before raising her eyebrows in my direction.

"They shoot silver... glad to see you decided to join us." I said while bowing. "What's that Myrnin?" Claire said while pointing at the noise cancelation device. I grinned the most manic smile I could. " This my dear girl..." I said while tapping the device, "is to cancel out the call of the draug... or we would all surely be out before we even started. Their call lures us in vampires more than humans. That is how they get us."I said thoughtfully.

I heared Claire explains about how she believed the draug must be holding the stolen vampires somewhere with lots of water. It had to be the pool wouldn't it ? That's the place that held enough water and wouldn't be thought of.

Before I could mention it though Shame said it before me. It kind of agitated me that he would think exactly what I was. Plus the stary eyed look Claire gave him for coming up with the answer, furthered my agitation. " obviously" I said.

Trying to sound as if only a idiot would point out the obvious. I ignored his glare and ignored Amelie's amused look. She clearly knew what I was doing and she found it amusing. Then everyone got back to discussing the plan while I passed out weapons. "Micheal do be a dear boy and bring any blood you have in your fridge. If we manage to rescue them they will need it." I said while loading my gun.

" Where out... the blood mobile! Amelie can you get it?" Micheal asked Amelie. Idiot of course she can! She's the founder. Though I didn't say it out loud. Amelie rather than reply just pulled out her cell phone and ordered the blood mobile be brought fully stalked to the Glass house.

Claires pov

We were waiting for the blood mobile when Shane tapped my arm. I couldn't look him in the eye right now. It still hurt, but he had done what was best. He surprised me when I felt his face nearing mine.

A small part of me hoped he was going to kiss me. Sure I had realized I loved Myrnin but Shane had been my everything, and we had barely broke up. Instead of kissing me though he leaned towards my ear. "Claire can we... talk for a second?" He seemed unsure.

Him being unsure brought a bubble of nervousness to my belly but I nodded, and followed him upstaires. I could feel Myrnins eyes on me as I followed Shane up the stairs to his room. When we entered he sat on his bed and tapped the spot next to him. Signalling for me to sit there.

I did but I left a little space in between us. I had to get used to the space. " I just want you to know... that what I did was really for you. I know it hurts... God does it hurt for me too, but it's necessary. Lastly I want to say I will always love you and I hope... well I hope we can at least get back to being comfortable around each other. I won't be able to treasure you like you deserve, and one day there will be someone who can... and will, but if he ever breaks your heart or hurts you. I'll kill him." He had pulled me to him half way through his speech and was hugging me.

I felt his warm tear drops hitting the top of my head. I knew he could feel mine through his shirt. After a minute I pulled away. Smiling the best I could I kissed him softly on his cheek.

Reluctantly I pulled away from his warmth. I only stopped when I was at his door facing away. " Thank you Shane... and I love you." With that I left to rejoin the others. It hurt for now Shane had always been there for me we fought through alot... and now though we weren't together we would always be there for each other.

I wiped my tears and made sure I stuck close to Myrnin. My sire... my friend... my boss... and the man I loved. I wouldn't tell him right now. I needed time. Right now I would focus on surviving and then if we all made it through and found a way to end Magnus... then I would tell him.

Michaels pov

Part of me wanted to grab Claire and hug and kiss her till she forgot her pain. That however wasn't something I could do. I was with Eve I loved Eve... but I felt something, something I couldn't describe all the way for Claire.

When she came down from talking with Shane she seemed a little better. However seeing her gravitate towards Myrnin almost brought out my jealous side. I stifled it and instead kissed Eve. More to remind myself just who I was with. Finally the blood mobile pulled up to the front of the house.

We all jumped in and I was surprised a bit to see who the driver was. "M-Monica... what the hell?" Eve practically yelled. "What? You think your loser brigade is the only ones willing to fight for this town. We have enough freaks here I refuse to let these watery ones take over... besides if this town goes I won't get to inherit the position of mayor when it's time. I may not be brainiac smart like junior back there... but I do know that at least here I'm a someone."

I had to hold Eve back as she attempted to go at Monica. Though I would pay to see Eve take Monica down now was not the time. Especially since queen bitch was driving and we were passengers. I'm sure crashing now would not be good.

Amelie looked annoyed but also amused. Shane was uncharacteristically quiet, and Myrnin looked bored, and Claire well she looked determined. Half way there and Myrnin turned on his noise thingy... hey don't judge me I wasn't paying much attention.

(Sigh) it was a slow ride until we finally reached the civic pool. Monica said she would stay here for when we came out. For once she actually had a good idea. Funny that it takes all impending doom to bring out any sense from her. We all loaded our shot guns briefly went over the plan once more and then we were on the move.

Myrnin whispered for Claire to stay close to him Shane also seemed keen on staying close to Claire and Amelie was up front with me. That left Eve in the back. The plan was go in shoot whatever tries to attack... try not to die and try to get as many vampires as we could out. Yeah I know not the best plan but it's all we got Shane had volunteered being the only one capable to get the vampires out.

There were only two that were priority though. The rest were only if we could. So Oliver was to be the first to be rescued then Naomi and the rest... well I doubt we would be able to get them. We finally reached the pool and the site was one that would give me nightmares.

The humans were obviously dead. The Vampires were alive but there faces were one of horror as they were anchored down in the water to the floor. Shane didn't hesitate he jumped. While the rest of us sprung into action shooting the foul creatures. The screams... oh God the screams were horrid.

Eve's pov

I stood nearby the pool shooting what I could. I was waiting to help Shane drag the Oliver out. He finally surfaced with a knocked out Oliver in tow. I quickly got to work dragging out my annoying boss.

"I better get a bonus for saving your ass" I said, to his unconscious body. While I dragged him to the blood mobile. Surprisingly Monica actually got out to help. When he was in I put blood bags on his stomach for when he awoke.

With that I hauled ass back into the fight. Naomi was laying out of the water but I could see Shane struggling to get out. God there was blood on him.

Grabbing his hand I pulled as hard as I could. Tumbling in the process. Micheal who saw this picked Shane up. Shane had passed out I grabbed Naomi who was thankfully lighter than the boys had been. "We got them let's go!" I yelled to Amelie, Claire, and Myrnin who were covering our retreat.

I got to the door and could hear the shot guns still going off. What the hell was taking them so long? By the time the door to the pool opened Oliver was awake and Naomi was just downing her first blood pack. I wasn't sure what had happened but obviously something did.

Micheal darted out before I could protest. When he came out his face said it all something had definitely happened. He emerged carrying a unconscious Claire, while Myrnin came out Carried a bloody Amelie. Oliver who must have been feeling much better grabbed Amelie from Myrnin.

He held her like a child stroking her hear. " You fool... you should have left me." He whispered almost lovingly. I say almost cus I could never associate love with Oliver.

I shivered and looked away. Shane was still out and so was Claire. "What happened?" I asked Myrnin trying not to cry or panic.

Micheal was holding a cloth to her throat. I hadn't noticed that she to was bleeding exactly where Amelie was. "What happened!?" I demanded again to Myrnin who looked to be on the verge of tears almost.

"I... I'm not sure child." He said slowly. "Bullshit!" I yelled. He new something and I would make him tell me.

He sighed loudly and opened his mouth but Oliver cut in instead. "Amelie has been bitten." He said sadly. I couldn't see how this was a bad thing.

She's been bitten many times, and oliver, Naomi, hell even Shane was bitten so why was this different. My thoughts clearly showed on my face. As Oliver hissed sounding more like himself now. "Idiot child! She has been bitten by the master draug... right now his venom is spreading through her!" He yelled.

My eyes widened and then I looked to Claire who also had the same wound. Though hers was bleeding way less. "No child... Claire Was not bitten. Yet somehow this wound appeared when Amelie was... I'm afraid I don't understand how or why, but somehow they are connected so deeply that when Amelie was hurt so was Claire." Myrnin said surprisingly soft.

It had happened before. After Sam died. Amelie who was a mess hurt herself and it nearly killed Claire. "But she no longer wears Amelie's bracelet so how?" I asked when I realized that it shouldn't be this way now that Claire Was free of the contract.

" I do not know...?" He said softly once again. The fact that he was serious and worried and scared me. He was never serious and I had never seen him worried Not even during Bishops visit. Not even when we were fighting the draug in there, but now he seemed so... so serious that my head said if he's worried we should all be too.

Oliver had moved from Amelie to look at Claires wound. "It's exactly the same... but there isn't venom in her wound... I think it's safe to say the child will be alright, but she will need a doctor. As for Amelie she was a great leader..." I cut Oliver off.

"Was?" I said raising one of my brows at him. "She is not gone yet! Though I'm sure your ecstatic don't celebrate to soon." I hissed at him I was angry it was obvious he was gung-ho to take over.

He lunged for me but surprisingly Myrnin stopped him. "Dear Oliver the child is right so don't get your knickers in a twist." Myrnin said with a manic smile. Yes this was the Myrnin we all knew. Oddly this calmed me.

Shane pov

I couldn't understand one minute I was in the water the next I was sitting outside with Claire. It was sunny and she looked beautiful sitting on the steps with the sun shining on her. Part of my brain reminded me that Claire couldn't be in the sun.

'She's a vampire now' I ignored it though when she smiled at me. "Stay with me." She said while leaning into my side.

Her head rested on my shoulder and it felt good. "Always." I said. Though once again something in me said this isn't right. 'You left her because she turned vampire remember!' I rolled my eyes ignoring the pesky voice in my head.

Taking my fiancés hand I led her back into the house. Micheal was there sitting by a window in the sun. He was human again... ' no you idiot they are both vampires!' My mind screamed.

He smiled at me then we fist bumped. "Thanks again man if you hadn't saved us all... I wouldn't be here." He said. Part of me yelled this wasn't right. Of course I didn't save him Micheal was the golden boy he didn't need saving. In fact he often was the one to save me.

I shook it off again as Claire kissed my cheek. Eve came in and I had to do a double take. When did Eve get knocked up? 'She didn't you idiot! Wake up!' Claire turned to me .

"What's wrong love?" She asked obviously worried I smiled at her, tucking some of her hair behind her ear I kissed her. "Nothing... I love you." I said to her. She grinned up at me. " Well yeah that's why I married you." She said pointing to a ring on her finger.

'Are you stupid a second ago she was your fiancé now your married? Can't you see how wrong this is. Wake up idiot. Wake up the real Claire needs you.' This was the real Claire I thought back at the voice.

Claire wasn't hurt she was happy, Micheal was happy, Eve was happy super pregnant but happy, and I was hap-py. I finished lamely in my head.

Michaels pov

It's been two days since we escaped the pool. Shane still hadn't woken up. Amelie was bed ridden and would wake a bit... but she in no way looked better. In fact she looked worse.

Claire had woken up and though she seemed weak she refused to lay down. Instead she was was helping Myrnin try to find a cure for Amelie and a way to defeat the draug. Eve had been helping gather weapons and supplies. Oliver had sent her with a group of vampires and by the time they came back from the first trip they seemed to all be some kind of friends.

Later Eve explained how she helped save them from the draug. I was sent on the task of finding doctor Theo Goldman. I had no luck so far and finally a very mad Oliver came in dragging a very sick looking Claire.

"Take her and Naomi and get the doctor now!" I was going to protest obviously Claire shouldn't be going anywhere in her state. " She knows Theo he trust her If he's hiding he will listen to Claire. Naomi has a way to track Theo. Take them and go... and be quick!" He hissed I half carried Claire to the truck where Naomi waited.

We all wore the headphones Myrnin created to keep the call of the draug out. Naomi took one look at Claire and scooted away as if she had the plague. Claire didn't seem to notice or care. She rested her head on my shoulder and I kept my arm around her. She was cold even for a vampire.

.Myrnin pov

I asked the Shreve girl to assist me. Since Oliver had taken my little bird. Shreve may not be smart but at least it was better than nothing right?

( 5 minutes later)

Wrong! I was dead wrong. Besides her clumsiness and constant complaining her questioning everything was the worse. How did Micheal and Claire put up with her? It was apparent shreve was utterly useless so instead I sent her to read books.

I was hoping she could quietly search for any information on what was happening to Amelie or Claire. Even then she couldn't just quietly do it. I was half way to deciding to eat her when she called out for me to come there. I hoped it wasn't another useless passage like the last 5 she had me read. I took the book and read silently.

At first I couldn't understand what it was I had read. So I read it again and again. Finally it clicked. My eyes widened and I excitedly jumped up and down. Shreve doing the same as if she was demented bunny.

The crazy girl actually found something! " Good job Shreve!" I said excitedly. Her hopping stopped. " It's Eve! Myrnin how many times do I have to tell you my name!" She shrieked.

Going back to annoying. "Dear girl I'm sure I know your name." I said. The poor child was obviously delusional. Unaware of her own name! Yet they all call me crazy.


	4. Pain

**I don't own morgainville :D**

Myrnins pov

I grabbed the book running off to go show Amelie what I err Shreve had found. The guards at her room tried to stop me but I didn't have time for the imbeciles. So I simply broke their necks. They would heal but it would be after I finished speaking with my old friend.

I went in she was so pale and frankly slimy and kinda gross looking. Though her eyes had been closed when I entered the moment I got to the foot of her bed they snapped open. I held my breath cus honestly she smelled foul. It's not like I needed air anyways. "Myrnin?" She said staring at me as if she wasn't sure I was actually there.

"I bring good news dear friend." I said inching closers so I could show her the text. "Read it to me... I can't see right." She finally said after staring at the pages for over a minute.

I began to read from the book.

(Master Drake has fallen victim to the sirens. Those who he owned body and soul through the blood oath, had fallen Ill along side their master. However upon further research it was proven that by sharing his illness it kept him going far longer than those who had fallen victim in the past. Two weeks since the incident Master Drake finally fell victim to the the poison spreading through him. However a day later he awoke, though he was not the same as he had now become a siren himself. Before leaving he fought the beast who had turned him. He killed the foul beast... before turning on himself. In the end he removed the fruit of the poison. However since it had been in him for far to long there was no way to save our master Drake and he perished along with the parasite.)

I finished reading. "It makes no sense." Amelie said while looking at me hopeless. "Awe my dear friend that's where you are wrong." I said while beginning to pace.

" Come out with it fool!" She demanded. "Dearest founder..." I began.

"Don't you see despite your contract with Claire ending she is still connected to you. You would have been gone by now... yet the girl is keeping you around longer by sharing your illness. That in turn gives us about 4 days to cure you. We can't wait to long or you shall share the same fate as this Drake fellow. He had far more contracts so he was able to last longer but you have about four days. If my estimate is correct."

She glared at me." So you come to inform me of my death in four days? Pray tell why you look so happy when your friend is dying !" She hissed.

" No cus your not going to die. I'm happy because now we know the master draug can in fact be defeated, and ... you can be saved. Don't you see the only reason Drake perished was because he had waited far to long. If we can decipher the rest you can kill Magnus and cure yourself. Claire will be cured as well." I said smiling.

"And what makes you think you can decipher that in four days? Even if you did how would we find Magnus he only appears to those he wishes?" She asked in a raspy voice.

I scoffed, "Amelie have you forgotten the girl can see him. He even went after her because of it. He... he killed her for it. I hate myself for suggesting this but it must be done... we will use my little bird as bait. Than we will have her lure him to you and then bam!" I slammed the book closed for emphasis.

"You think the girl would willingly go to magnus? She's brave but not a fool!" She yelled. "Amelie I wasn't planning on telling her... she wouldn't know till it happens..." I realized I was betraying the girl I love.

I was risking her life, but I promised I would protect her and be there with her. " She will hate you." She said sadly but she hadn't disagreed with my plan.

Micheal pov

When Oliver had said Naomi had a way to track Theo I did not know what to expect. I surely didn't expect her to chug down a old vile of his blood, causing her to get sick. I don't even want to know how or why she had his blood. She did explain that we had to hurry before her blood destroyed his. So she drove like a maniac. We ended up in a part of Morgainville I had not really been in much.

She pulled up in front of a small house "in there!" She said Before jumping out of the truck puking in the grass. I carried Claire in though she tried to argue she could walk.

When we got inside it was dark luckily we were vampires and could still see enough. I sat Claire on the couch to go check upstairs. I was half way there when I heared Claires muffle scream. I bolted down to see a giant looking man holding her.

His hand was covering her mouth and he was dragging her back. He was human as I could hear the heart beat... but Claire Was to sick to fight him off. "Let her go!" I growled at the man but he ignored me completely.

I raised my shot gun aiming for his head when someone ran in front blocking me. "No don't Micheal he was just trying to protect me." Said the figure.

A second later I realized it was Theo. I lowered my weapon. "Tell him to let Claire go!" I growled again.

I was uncomfortable with the man holding her like that. Especially when she was to weak to fight. Theo turned the light on and then turned towards the man. Instead of speaking he made lots of hand signals. It was then that it clicked.

This man was deaf. The man let go and backed away from Claire. He looked worried and sad. Claire fell forward to weak to stand. I rushed forward and quickly cradled her to my chest.

I turned to Theo who was writing something down. He than came over and held it up for us to see. "Harold apologizes he's a patient and friend of mine. He was trying to protect me." I read it out loud so Claire could hear what it said.

" Theo we need you to come with us." I said, while nodding to Harold to let him know it was ok. Theo didn't respond instead he wrote again on the paper. 'What did you say?' I looked at him puzzled.

It was only when he pointed to his ears that I noticed there was something sticking out of them. Claire apparently noticed to as I heard her gasp of horror. "It's knitting needles... he pierced his ear drums so he wouldn't hear the call." She said still horrified.

I sat Claire down and wrote on the paper Theo was using. I explained what was going on, and that he had to come with me and Claire. He read it than looked at Claire for approval she nodded. I guess he really does trust Claire cus immediately he turned and signed something to Harold.

Then he quickly wrote on the paper. 'OK but Harold must come too. I won't leave him here alone.' I nodded in response.

He than signed to Harold once more. Harold grabbed what looked like a old fashioned doctor bag before heading out to the truck with Theo. I picked Claire up again. She was burning up.

A vampire with a fever... I've never heared of this. Once we were all loaded we took off. However the sound of a shot gun going off made me almost jump.

I looked to the back of the truck to see Harold was shooting at some draug that had materialized behind us. I passed Claire to Dr, Theo, before I climbed through trucks back window. I joined Harold in covering our escape. It was two minutes later when they stopped popping up from rain puddles.

I still wouldn't let my guard down. I was jolted though when Naomi slammed on the breaks. We weren't at city Hall yet so why did we stop. I climbed onto the roof of the truck.

To see a injured looking Hanah being carried by Richard. I Jumped down from the truck running up to them. "What happened?" I asked. Richard was covered in Hanahs blood it looked bad.

I ignored the fact that my throat started aching a bit from the smell of blood. "No time we have to get back to city hall now. " He said sadly. Nodding I led them to the back of the truck helping get Hanah in before Richard followed.

Once we were all in Naomi took off once again. I crossed my fingers that we got there safe. Luckily we did but as soon as we got through the door Oliver was flying towards us demanding Theo go with him. "No Oliver I will attend Amelie in a moment right now I have to take care of this young women or she won't last."

Theo had removed the needles from his ears when we had got close enough to city hall. "Fool! The founder is our priority!" Oliver hissed.

" The founder is not dying at the moment therefore I will Therefore attend this young lady first. Now if I've made myself clear I have work to do." Theo said turning his back to Oliver. Oliver had no choice he couldn't kill Theo he needed him.

Richard carried Hanah to a room with a table. He ordered me to clear it while he began setting up. I did and Hanah was gently laid on the table. I had sat Claire down when we came in.

Richard held Hanahs hand the whole time while Dr, Theo stitched her wounds. "Micheal go get me two bags of B+ blood she lost too much. I ran off coming back in less than a minute. I handed him two of the five bags.

He hooked one up to Hanah setting the other to the side for just in case. I handed him a third for him to drink he nodded in thanks. I went over to Claire holding her head up I held the bag in front of her waiting for her to drink it. Richard had come over and stared questioningly for one second before catching on.

"What happened to Claire?" He asked looking at her sadly. She had finally took the bag piercing it with her fangs. "Well as you know she died..." I started. "Yeah... I was sad when I heard. We as in me and Hanah thought it was unfair that it happened to her." He said softly.

"Yeah well turns out the house liked her...it saved her like it saved me. Only it was different she didn't materialize at night... well at least not to us. She managed to tell Myrnin... he brought her back but she was to weak to come back as a human. So she came back as a vampire." I finished then bit into my own bag of blood.

" Why is she sick?" He asked catching Claire before she toppled off the side of the chair. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch. I ignored the pang I felt when he held her.

He was just helping her and it wasn't really my business right? "We went to rescue Oliver and Naomi from the draug. Amelie was bit... and somehow it's making Claire sick. The wound healed cus Claire wasn't actually the one to get bit, but she's still sick. Somehow she's connected to Amelie... despite her contract ending." I said while gathering up mine and Claires empty blood packets to throw in the trash.

Theo who of course heared everything was now attending to Claire. He was about to give her shot when I stopped him. "What is that!?" I demanded.

"It's to reduce her fever and her pain. I can feel she is in terrible pain." I allowed him to give her the shot. " How can you feel her pain?" Richard asked.

"It's one of my gifts... it comes in handy as a doctor." He said while going back into his bag. "Micheal! Richard! I need you to hold her down!" Theo suddenly yelled.

I grabbed her arms and Richard pinned her feet down. I was about to ask why the hell we were pinning her down when she wasn't moving? But she answered the question by starting to violently spasm. Her eyes were opened and rolled in the back of her head.

Leaving only the whites showing. Her mouth was open and her fangs were out. She was gasping and screaming. I was scared.

"This is a reaction... it's normal but she could hurt herself or someone else if we don't hold her till it stops." Theo finally said. He pulled out a cloth that he placed in her mouth. "So she quits biting herself." He said.

I nodded finally the spasms stopped. Claire went slack and was asleep silently as if it didn't happen. Packing up Dr Theo turned to me and Richard. " I must attend to Amelie now. Keep a close eye on both the girls they should be OK for now... but anything could happen. Micheal she will need more blood when she awakes. She will be to weak to drink from a bag... I suggest you give it to her in a cup with a straw. I am guessing Myrnin is her sire. If you can get him to give her a little of his blood it will make her a bit stronger. Richard I put some pain pills next to Hanah give her two every four hours. I will be back when I can to check on them both." He said looking at us both for confirmation that we understood.

After we nodded he left. Richard was back next to Hanah holding her hand. I went up to Claire kissing her forhead softly before I turned to leave. Before I got out the door I heared Richard say, "you know you really should tell her how you feel... the past few days should have taught you that you could lose someone in an instant."

I was going to ignore him but instead turned back "are you planning to follow your own advice?" I pointed my chin at Hanah to let him know I could tell he loved her. He smiled at me "yeah... you know what I think I will." I just nodded unsure how to respond before actually leaving this time. I had to find Myrnin and get Claire blood for when she woke up.

I had looked almost everywhere for the mad man. I was getting desperate when I finally found him. I was very shocked to find Myrnin in Shanes room. He was applying some sort of odd smelling green cream to Shanes skin.

"Don't just stand there boy come help." He ordered without even looking my way. I placed the blood bags down and started helping him apply whatever this gunk was. "This should extract any poison the draug injected into him. They use it to make humans dream... so they won't try to escape. Once it's out he should make a full physical recovery... but mentally he may be changed. There's no way to know what they made him see." Myrnin said softly.

I wasn't used to this side of Myrnin and for it to be directed at Shane of all people was even more odd. "I thought you hated Shane?" I questioned. He stared at me for a second, "of course I hate the foolish boy... but Claire loves him. It would hurt her if anything happened." He said.

It sounded more like he was speaking to himself than me. We finished the rest silently. After we washed our hands I turned to Myrnin. "Claire needs your blood." He nodded grabbing the blood I had laid down and followed me to Claire.

I knew he loved Claire everyone knew... except probably Claire, but I still was expecting him to ask questions. Instead he simply followed along. When we returned Richard was talking softly to Hanah who had woken up. They both nodded to us before returning to their hushed conversation.

I could have listened if I wanted to, but I wouldn't disrespect their privacy so I tuned them out focusing on Claire. Myrnin had bit into his wrist and tried to get Claire to drink but she wasn't responding. I was about to suggest we wait for her to wake up when Myrnin did something that surprised and angered me. He took his own blood into his mouth.

He used his fingers first to pry Claires mouth open and than the bastered kissed her! I knew he was giving her blood but seriously there was other ways. Even Hanah and Richard quit talking all eyes were on the offensive scene.

Well it was offensive to me. He did it once more before her eyes fluttered open. They were red. She pulled his neck towards her and he allowed it I had to look away as she drank from him. It almost seemed intimate.

Myrnins pov

I fed Claire blood by mouth trying to ignore the intense tingles I felt from our lips touching. I did it once more and she finally responded. Her beautiful small hands wrapped around my neck pulling it closer to her mouth. I felt her soft lips brush against my skin.

For some reason I wanted this. I allowed her to bite into my neck and tried to hold in a moan that was trying to escape from me. All to soon it ended.

I shouldn't have wanted that vampires are dominant by nature. Biting was our way to show that dominance. Everything in me should have cringed at this. Somehow it was the opposite I wanted her to take more of my blood.

I wanted my blood to course through her veins to feel her with my strength. She still hadn't let go of me despite her having removed her fangs. "Little bird?" I whispered softly into her ear.

She slowly loosened her grip snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm sorry Myrnin." She said sounding guilty. Ah I see she thinks she did something wrong.

I cupped her face forcing her to look at me. She may have been a little stronger from my blood but she was still so very weak it pained me. " That's alright my dear I gave it willingly you have no need to appologize." I whispered.

I was so caught in the moment I hadn't realized I was leaning closer towards her face. That is until a very angry Micheal growled. Sighing I played it off as if I was just checking her forehead. I pressed my forhead briefly to hers before standing up very straight.

"Yes well it seems your fevers gone little one." I quickly darted out the door. Micheal would give her the blood bags. I only stopped when I reached my make shift lab.

I had kissed Claire twice. Granted it was to feed her blood but still! It was only than that I realized she hadn't moved away when I almost kissed her the third time.

In fact she had clung to me before I had spoken. I wonder if Micheal wasn't there if she would have allowed me to claim her soft angelic lips? I shook the thought away it wouldn't matter soon because she would definitely hate me after this was all said and done. I had promised her I'd take care of her... and though I would fight to keep her safe, this time I was going to be the one putting her in danger.

Sure I had already many times... each time she eventually forgave me... but this time I felt the damage would be far to much for her to ever forgive me. No she would definitely hate me for using her as bait to lure in the man who had killed her. Than Micheal or some other man would swoop in and claim her heart. I would never be able to have the love of my little bird ever.

Even if there was a slim chance it would be ruined in a few days. Oliver had been surprised to find I came up with this plan. He even seemed a bit sad at the idea of using the girl. He didn't really like the girl but even he had respect for little Claire.

She had saved him a few times. So even though in the end he agreed he said if she did die he would kill me himself. He said only because he owed her that much. I agreed. For if I lost her again I would want to follow her in death anyways. I had to quit thinking before I lost my resolve to go through with this plan.

Shane pov

Eve had twins. A girl that looked just like her, and a boy that looked just like Micheal. They were beautiful. I smiled while holding the girl. Claire came down the stairs.

She stared lovingly at me and the baby. "Shane let's have a baby!" She said excitedly. "Claire? I thought you wanted to wait till after MIT?" I said while sitting down on the couch next to her.

She looked at me with a pouty face. "You don't want to make babies with me?" She said sounding as if she was gonna cry. I quickly kissed her pouty lips.

" Babe you know that's not true... will make babies later lots of them..." I chuckled. "But first I promised your dad you would go to MIT." I finished begging her to understand. 'Idiot! Claire will never have kids. She's a vampire and now she will never go to MIT either.' My brain screamed.

I ignored it. Of course we would have kids and of course she would get to accomplish her dreams. This was Claire! She finally smiled and agreed. Than she took eve's daughter from me and began to dance around with the baby.

It looked perfect. However it was interrupted by Myrnin coming in through a portal. He went up to Claire and held out a bouquet of flowers to her. "Claire I love you! I'll die without you please leave your husband and marry me!" He cried out.

I was about to drag him out but Claire stopped me. She picked up the flowers and began wacking him with them. "I only love my husband Shane so get over it Myrnin. Oh and I quit!" She said while shoving a crying Myrnin out the door.

That's my girl I thought smiling proudly. The door bell rang and I opened it. Amelie stood there waiting for permission to enter though she didn't need it. I told her to come in.

"Shane I... well I'm holding a ball in your honor. You are the hero of Morgainville... and after I decided I'd let you and your friends leave forever if you want." She said while smiling at me.

It was amazing we were finally leaving. 'Amelie smiling? You don't find this odd?' My brain yelled. Of course not she's changed now that Sams back. ' Sam is dead!' My mind screamed.

No everyone's alive and happy I arguedon't I heard another voice one that sounded oddly like Myrnin all of a sudden. "Boy! It's time to wake up! Pull Yourself together." He hissed. No Myrnin was gone Claire threw him out. "You fool open your eyes now!"

And then I did I opened my eyes. My vision was blurred and I felt weak. I blinked a few times and Myrnins face came into view. He was close to close.

"Get the hell away from me!" I tried to yell but it came out weak. "Ah finally your up." He said moving away.

I tried to sit up but couldnt. What the hell happened ? Where was Claire, Eve, Micheal, and their twins? Myrnin interrupted my thoughts by pulling up a chair next to me.

"Shane... you have been out for two days almost three now. Though I got the draug venom out you were still trapped in their dreams. Normally it wouldn't have been this bad. Seeing as you were only in the pool for five minutes... but I think that your mind didn't want to escape the dream they made for you." He sounded actually kind.

It almost made me wonder if I had really woken up or not. "Where's Claire?" I whispered. My throat was dry.

He handed me a bottle of water. I examined it as if there was poison in it. Then I couldn't take it and broke the seal before downing the cool liquid. "She's sick." Was what he said causing me to pause.

"Is it a cold? The flu?" I asked calmly. "No... dear boy surely even you know vampires can't catch the cold or a flu." He said eyeing me as if I grew a third eye.

"Claire isn't a vampire though." I said as if he were stupid. His eyes were wide and he spoke softly as if I was a mental patient. "Shame... she is a vampire. Don't you remember she turned and you... well you broke up with her... and then we went to save Oliver and Naomi?" Memories flashed before my eyes as he spoke.

"No. No no no no no! It's all wrong everything is wrong!" I screamed while holding my head. I was so confused what was real and what was fake?

It was his fault all his fault. I screamed and used my anger as strength I wrapped my hands around his throat. "This is your fault! All your fault. You took it all away from me! I was happy and you took it all away! Give me it back!" I screamed.

I was surprised he didn't even attempt to push me off. He let me scream and yell and hit him. I hadn't even noticed Micheal had came in until he pulled me off holding me back. Myrnin stood up looking sadly at me.

"you would rather go back into a fake dream filled with lies? Your friends need you... Claire needs you." He said while straightening his shirt. "You don't understand... no one funcking needs me! Claire has you! Here I'm a no one. Life is painful at least there I was happy! Everyone was happy!" I screamed trying to break free.

Myrnins eyes turned crimson and he growled. "You think I don't understand? You fool! I was trapped in my mind for years. I had a few periods of reality but most of the time I was trapped in my mind! Only you wake up to find I did horrible things! I live a nightmare! Even now that I'm cured! I can never have what I truly want! I never will! Claire needs you. I will always be there for her but it's always going to be you she needs! Yet you wish to be a fool and abandon everyone to live in a fake dream. While everyone you love is ruined! Because you wish to be selfish! I would gladly take your place Shane! I would kill for the life you have! Yet you want to throw it away!" He finished and threw the chair against a wall where it shattered.

Perhaps it was cus this was the first time he had ever truly called me by my name... but whatever it was it shocked me out of it. "Oh god..." I said while sinking to the floor. Micheal was telling me it was alright but it was Myrnin oddly that made it clear that it was ok.

"It will be alright but you need to fight." He said calmly. I nodded. "You know I should have known you actually knew my name, that the whole Shame thing was just you insulting me." I said chuckling.

He put on a fake innocent face, " I have no clue what your talking about. I think you've really gone mad." He said while turning towards the door, but I had seen his smile before he left. Micheal helped me up.

"So do you want to ... uh talk about it or something?" He asked looking unsure. "Nah I'm good bro... Oddly enough I feel good now." I said while smiling. I'd never admit it out loud but somehow maybe Myrnin wasn't that bad... nah he's still a nut job.

I laughed. Micheal looked unsure whether I was crazy or not. I pat him on his back. "I'm starved." I said, while walking towards the door.

Claires pov

I felt horrid... even with the fever gone and the pain slightly gone. I must have looked it too cus after Micheal left Richard kept coming over asking if he could do anything or if I needed anything. I kept assuring him there was nothing I needed. I thanked him over and over for his kindness no matter how annoying it was at the moment.

Finally I managed to fake like I was sleeping. When he thought I had fallen asleep he went back to Hanah. Let's just say it's a good thing vampires can't blush, because I had witnessed err overheard a sappy but beautiful love confession from Richard to Hanah. I had never heard him sound so embarrassed.

He was stuttering even! I smiled a small smile though when Hanah told him she felt the same. Than I tried to block out the kissing sounds. Vampire hearing was a curse I decided. I heared the door open and though I still was pretending to sleep I could tell who it was.

Odd that now I could identify people by scents. This one was warm and pleasant. Shane. My eyes flew open and I immediately tried to sit up.

I briefly heard Richard saying something but I ignored it. All I could see was Shane he looked a little Pale but other than that he looked fine. If I had a beating heart it would be pounding.

"Shane" I whispered. He grabbed me in a big hug that I admit in my weakened state felt bone crushing. "Missed me?" He asked cockilly.

"Your ok?" I asked trying to examine his face and arms when he finally released me. "Yeah... I'm... I'm good. Your the one who looks awful!" He said playfully.

I smacked his arm, though it was weak. His smile dropped. " Micheal told me what's happened..." He said dropping off.

For a second I panicked did he mean what happened between Myrnin and I? Than I remembered we weren't together no more... I must have looked confused cus he continued on and explained he ment about why I was sick.

I nodded but couldnt speak I suddenly felt to weak to do anything but fall back against the couch. I felt cold again and knew my fever was back. The pain started up again... only this time it was worse. I couldn't think straight and didn't even realize I was screaming.

I couldn't see though I was sure my eyes were open I couldn't hear though I knew people were speaking. It felt as if every bone in my body was shattering. Then everything faded and I lost all awareness.

Eve pov

I ran Micheal had told me Shane was up and that he went to see Claire. Micheal was keeping pace with me at first but all of a sudden took off without me. Soon I found out why. I could hear her screaming.

It sounded horrible as if she was dying. I was almost to the door when two more blurs passed me. I knew one had to be Myrnin. I wasn't sure who the other was.

When I got in the room Shane, Myrnin, Micheal, Richard, and mystery blur who turned out to be Dr, Theo were crowded around Claire. I almost screamed myself when I saw her. Though her eyes were opened they were unseeing. Her once brown orbs looked so pale they were almost white.

I knew before anyone said it she was blind. She wasn't responding to noise either. "It's taken her hearing as well." Theo said sadly.

"Fix it!" Myrnin hissed. Though he looked angry he had tears falling down his face. Shane and Micheal and Richard looked panicked.

"I cant... nothing can fix this until Amelie's cured... and even then I can't assure you permanent damage wont be there. Most likely not but I can't say. The best I can do is put her to sleep for a while. I never felt such pain." Theo said.

Myrnin started tearing shelves down in anger. Dr, Theo had left for a moment but was back with a syringe. As soon as he injected it her eyes closed and she fell asleep. "Why is it worse for her?" Micheal demanded.

"Amelie has it the worse yet she isn't like this!" He continued. " Claire is young still... Amelie is old she's had time to build up strength... also I suspect through their bond Claire is receiving the worst of it to protect Amelie longer." Theo said sadly.

Myrnin was cursing and shouting and throwing things. He even began speaking in another language. I couldn't stop crying. Poor Claire bear has been through so much. What are we going to do?


	5. Confessions

**I don't own morgainville :)**

Myrnins pov

Why! Why was this happening to my little bird. I had left and was pacing in my temporary lab. "The plan is ruined." Oliver said walking in.

"What?" I asked still not hallting my pacing. "The girl is blind and can no longer see or hear! If we use her as bait she will be killed, you will be killed, I will everyone will die you idiot!" He hissed grabbing me by the throat.

"I will figure it out!" I growled shoving him off. He flew all the way across the room. I was angry not cus the plan failing but cus Claire Was hurt!

Sure I didn't know Amelie would get bit. Or that her being bit would effect Claire. Still I was supposed to protect her. I failed, but worse than that I had even briefly though this connection was good cus it bought us time.

I had planned to use my sweet little Claire as bait even though I knew she was sick. This was my fault my fault! At the moment I hated Amelie, I hated everyone and everything... myself the most. The only thing I could not hate was Claire. My sweet innocent little bird. Oliver had left probably realizing I would kill him if he hadn't.

Claires pov

I woke again later. The pain was less but still there. I still couldn't see but I could hear again. So maybe my vision would come again.

I tried to focus and was shocked that through hearing things I could almost see it. Not with my eyes but my mind. Dr, Theo was bent over a book flipping through the pages desperately. "Dr, Theo" I called knowing I was facing his direction.

I heared multiple gasp. And immediately I could tell where everyone was and what they were doing. I could see it all. Somehow it was clearer seeing with my mind then even seeing with my vampire eyes.

I could see Shane was waving his hand in front of my face so I grabbed it. Once again everyone was shocked. Eve came over and asked how many fingers was she holding up. I rolled my unseeing eyes "four eve."

She squealed grabbing me in a hug. "How... how are you seeing when your clearly still blind?" Dr, Theo asked. He had abandoned the book and was looking into my eyes.

I stared back. "I'm not sure but when I woke up I could hear again... and then it was as if my mind was seeing everything for me... it's way different then seeing with my eyes... it's as if I can see all around the room every little detail with out even having to turn my head. Like that drippy faucet over there." I said pointing my finger behind me.

"Or the cover of the book your reading. It says sirens..." I finished. "This is amazing... sometimes vampires get certain powers... maybe that's what this is... I'm not sure but it's all I can think of. Myrnin would be able to tell." He finished.

I let my mind travel down all the halls to Myrnin. He was pacing and cursing. He started hitting him self while yelling that it was his fault. I didn't think I ran to him grabbing him in a hug.

"Stop it quit beating yourself up! It isn't your fault! I don't like seeing you hurting like this!" I screamed refusing to let him go.

I was aware the others had come in. Finally Myrnin pulled back he was staring into my eyes while he had tears pouring down his. "How..? How little bird how did you know?" He managed to say while stroking my cheek.

"She has... she has a gift I think." Theo supplied. "I figured you would be able to tell... apparently it's even stronger than I thought since she was able to see you from all the way across this place in another room with doors closed..." Dr, Theo sounded very impressed.

Myrnin closed his eyes and pressed his lips to my forhead. I could see Micheal and Shane staring, jaws clenched . I wondered briefly why Micheal was mad but shrugged it off. "I see... yes indeed she does have a gift." Finally Myrnin said.

He pulled away but only for a second. He was back with blood. Which he tossed to me I Jumped up and caught it. I hadn't realized I was so hungry.

I turned away from Eve and Shane before I bit into the blood. "Wait a minute. If she has this gift is it temporary... or does it mean she won't get her eye sight back... or will she have both when she's cured?" Shane asked.

I couldn't believe I hadn't thought to ask that... though somehow I knew the answer. Or at least I had a strong feeling I wouldn't be getting my eye sight back. This felt permenant somehow. I wouldn't tell them that now though... and somehow I found I didn't mind being blind. Could I even call myself blind I could see even better than the vampires now.

Myrnin told everyone to leave while he ran some test on me. Though most of them were hesitant I told them to go I'd be fine. When they left Myrnin took my hands gently. Funny how only now I realized how big his hands were compared to my small ones.

He led me to the sofa though I didn't need him to lead me any where. "Little bird... before we run test I have to confess something..." if it wasn't for his face which was pained I may have jumped to the conclusion that he was going to confess his love, but his face said it was something else something I probably wouldn't like. Something he felt guilty for.

I put my fingers to his lips I wasn't ready to hear it... not until I said what I needed to. "First I want to say something... than you can tell me what is eating away at you." I whispered shakilly. I needed to do this. He finally nodded.

I gripped his hands tightly and told him to close his eyes. When he did I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He didn't move and I pulled away feeling slightly rejected... but then he pulled me to him leaned down and claimed my lips with his. The electricity poured through every part of my body. I knew in that moment I was his I had been born for the soul purpose of finding this man.

Myrnins pov

I was to shocked to move. The moment her lips pressed to mine my eyes snapped open. She pulled away looking hurt. She must have thought my lack of response ment I didn't want her. Boy was she wrong.

I grabbed her circling my arms around her waist, and I pulled her closer. I claimed her lips. Kissing her... I couldn't believe I was kissing my angel. The kiss became needy and without realizing it I had sat on the couch and had her on my lap. Still kissing her.

I tried to hold back so I wouldn't hurt her but with each second my control slipped. She finally pulled away but I wouldn't let her move from my lap. "I realized... a few days ago... that I was in love with you." She said breathily.

Even though air wasn't needed. Then I realized there was no way I could tell her what I had planned to say to her before she had kissed me. No I couldnt! Not now not after that. "What was it you wanted to say?"She asked while staring at me.

Even with her eyes now being pale and unseeing she was beuatiful. "I love you too little bird." I said instead. I leaned in and kissed her once again.

My distraction worked and she melted against me. This time when we parted she had the most dazzling smile I ever had seen on her face. "So your mine ?" She said while trying to contain her happiness.

It was rolling off her. I briefly thought of how sickening I was. I was to selfish to deny her. Even though she deserved far better.

I couldn't do what Shane had done. Letting her go for her sake. I just couldnt. I kissed her forhead.

"Forever little bird." I replied. She threw her arms around me hugging me tightly. Well as tight as she could with her still being sick.

After that I really did run test on her blood. I examined her eyes and ears. I did a brain scan. In between tests though we would pause and I would find myself kissing her over and over again.

I wouldn't tell her I had planned to use her... but I also wouldn't allow the plan to happen not now. I couldn't risk losing her. She was mine finally mine. I had never thought it possible.

When we finished test I took her to the room I was staying in. It had a bed so she would be more comfortable. I laid her down and tucked her in. "I'll be back little bird." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded sleepilly. With that I left. I had work to finish we had about three days and 4 hours left. I had to find a sollution. I had to save Claire.

I had gone to once again see Amelie. When I entered it was apparent she had heard that Claire had gone blind. Amelie was in a panic and Oliver was pacing. "Myrnin! The girl how is she?" Amelie asked.

Oliver stopped pacing and was studying me. "Her hearing has come back..." I didn't want to tell them about her gift. Not yet. They would want to proceed with the plan.

"Good, and here eyes?" Oliver asked sounding oddly hopeful. I knew they both were only concerned with their plan. " My little Claires eyes remain unseeing." I said stressing the word my.

Technically I wasn't lying. Her eyes were in fact unseeing. I just didn't tell them she managed to find a way to see. Her eyes were better than any vampires now. As she could even see into rooms far away.

I could only hope she wasn't watching me right now. "What are we to do? We are finished now... that child was my only hope." Amelie said defeatedly.

"No we will find a way Amelie. Believe me. We always do." I said while coming closer.

Part of me realized that if Amelie died so would Claire. That part also realized I may actually have no choice but to go back to the original plan. It was silent and Oliver had started pacing again. I was arguing back and fourth and Amelie was looking depressed.

Then the door opened. In walked Claire. No! I thought she shouldn't have come.

The fact she was here ment she had figured it out. Maybe not all the way but she knew enough to know she had to do something. "Claire what are you doing here?" Amelie asked confused.

Claire who had been looking at me walked around me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. I couldn't feel if she was angry or feeling hurt. Oliver had pulled up a chair for Claire.

No doubt he had no clue she could see. Claire thanked him then sat. She sat tall though it was obvious she was unwell. I watched as Amelie took in the sight of Claires blind eyes.

It was clear that Amelie felt a bit guilty. "What do I need to do? Ma'am." Claire asked sounding confident.

Amelie looked at me. Silently asking if I had told Claire something. I smacked my forhead it was over they would know and the plan would proceed. "Myrnin! I already told you not to hit yourself!" Claire hissed.

Oh yeah she was all seeing now. So even if I was behind her she could see. "Myrnin explain what is going on! The child is obviously blind... yet seems to see." Oliver said having gone over examining Claires eyes.

I hissed as he grabbed her chin tilting it back so he could look into her blind eyes. My obvious displeasure at him touching her was ignored. Claire allowed him to do this. Finally I couldn't take it.

"Oliver please remove your hand from my girl. Or I will take it off for you... and by that I mean I will tear your arm from your body!" I finally yelled. Claire turned towards me I could see the anger.

"We will discuss Whether I'm still your girl after I hear what it is you were using me for." She hissed the words using me for. My heart was breaking. "I tried to explain... before you distracted me by kissing me!" I yelled.

I ignored the fact that Oliver and Amelie were watching staring back and fourth. "No Myrnin! You distracted me when I asked you what it was you wanted to say! You said you loved me and then kissed me that time!" She was now standing staring at me.

"Oh sure blame me for it all! It's your fault! If you had of waited to confess your feelings for me I would have told you! Now you have the nerve to get mad at me!" I roared.

"Idiot! You had hours to tell me! I wouldn't have been mad if you would have thought to include me in your plan! I would have done it and you know it! Instead you planned to keep me in the dark! You idiot I would be going in blind...no pun intended! I wouldn't be able to defend myself because I wouldn't have a clue as to what was happening!" She yelled.

"I would have protected you..." I said lamely. "Protect me? Protect me? How? You wouldn't even be able to see what was going on Myrnin! For someone so smart your really dumb! If you told me... if you had trusted me enough to tell me... I would have done it. At least then I would know what was going on I would have a chance to defend myself..." Her Voice had become a painful whisper.

I took a step forward and tried to put my hand on her shoulder. But she stepped back and knocked my hand away softly. "Claire...?" I tried to say but she ignored me. Instead she turned to Oliver.

"Please will you explain the plan?" She asked. It hurt God this hurt so bad I wanted to die right then. Instead I left the room going back to the lab. I sunk down on the couch and cried.

Claires pov

I ignored the fact that Amelie and Oliver were shocked by what had happened and instead asked them to explain. I heared Myrnin leaving and I felt bad for a second but pushed that down. He had to learn he couldn't keep doing this to me. "First explain how you can see." Amelie said curiously.

I explained about my gift. "That's amazing..." Oliver said. I knew he was just happy that their plan could now proceed. It was Amelie that explained the plan to me.

After that I left I passed Myrnins lab and I could hear and see him sobbing inside. I reached my hand out for the door knob but stopped myself. Not yet I couldn't face him yet. Instead I found myself wandering.

I was so focused on still watching Myrnin from the other room that I walked into Micheal. I stumbled but he caught me before I fell. "Thank you Micheal...err you can let go now." I said awkwardly, but he didnt let go.

"Your crying..." He whispered reaching up and catching my tear drops with his finger. I hadn't even realized I was till he had said it. Then it was like a damn broke and more liquid spilled from my eyes. He pulled me close to him.

"Hey shhhh it's OK tell me what's wrong Claire." He whispered against the top of my head. I could feel the vibrations in his chest as he spoke. For the life of me I couldn't say anything.

Finally he picked me up and next thing I knew we were in a empty room. He sat me on the table. "Claire tell me what's wrong." His tone left no room for arguments.

So I told him it came out in a flood of words through choked sobs. When I finished he punched a wall. It made me jump.

Micheals pov

I felt so angry that jerk! He was planning on using her as bait. I punched the wall. Pulling my fist out I watched as the wound healed. I shook the plaster off.

It was only then that I realized I scared Claire. I walked back over to her and grabbed her head. I kissed her forehead. "Shhh, it's OK I'm not mad at you." I tried to say it as calmly as I could.

I still had my lips pressed to her forhead... when the door opened. I turned to see Eve she was frowning. I could see in her eyes that she had jumped to the wrong conclusion. However she saw Claire and her face softened a little.

She sighed. Walking over to her best friend she pulled Claire into a hug. Eve peered over the top of Claires head at me. The look she gave me clearly said we were going to talk about this later.

I didn't understand I was clearly just comforting Claire. At least I kept trying to tell myself that. Eve wasn't stupid she probably figured out I had feelings for Claire. Hell she probably figured it out before I even thought it.

I nodded to her then walked off. Minutes later Eve found me. "So..." I said not wanting her to know I knew what was coming. "So? I think you need to tell her Micheal. " out of everything I thought Eve was going to say that was not it.

"What?" I said surprised. She sighed, blowing some hair out of her face she took my hand. " Micheal we both know you know what I mean..."She smiled.

"Why? Why Eve?" I asked. This was confusing. Here my girlfriend was telling me to confess my feelings to another girl her best friend none the less.

"Micheal... you can't leave it this way... I know this probably sounds crazy, but it's cus I love you. You need to tell Claire that you have feelings for her." She said pulling me into a hug.

"No... I can't you don't understand she already loves someone... and she would avoid me and hate me if she knew." I said lamely. "No Micheal... Claire wouldn't hate you. You should know that by now! She would never hate you... she may have someone she loves, but this isn't about that. This is about you facing Your feelings. Micheal I love you. Shane isn't the only one who can be self sacrificing for the one he loves I can too... and I need you to face this. If we are ever going to be able to get through this. I'm not even mad... I saw it and knew long ago. It's time now you face these feeling so that me and you can get through this."

I stared at her in amazement she really was amazing. She kissed me then left. I took unnecessary breaths before I finally pulled myself together. Eve was right I had to get these feelings sorted before me and Eve could truly work.

I found Claire curled up on a couch her tears had stopped but she looked so torn still. "Hey..." I said awkwardly sitting on the floor with my back to the couch. I couldn't look at her when I said what I was going to. "Hi." She whispered.

"Claire I need you to listen to something for me... just listen... don't say anything till I'm done. Please." I begged. "OK Mikey..." She said softly.

She sounded a little worried. "I know this is the worst possible time... and I don't expect anything. I just need to say this..." I paused.

"Claire... I don't know when it started... but for a long time now I have had these... feelings" I paused again. God this was hard. "Feelings for you... I love Eve I always will... which is why I have to tell you now. So that I can forget these feelings... you see Eve knows how I feel about you and well... she wanted me to tell you. Maybe she's right and maybe they will go away if I tell you... I... well I love you Claire. I don't want an answer because I don't expect anything...you can hate me after... just you need to know." I finally finished.

She was so silent I was starting to panic. "Micheal..." She trailed off before clearing her throat. "Thank you for telling me... I don't and could never hate you... though you aren't expecting a answer I have to say it." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Micheal Glass... your an amazing guy...but you already know my heart belongs to another." I was about to say but he betrayed you but she stopped me. "I know... I know I may be a fool... he hurt me. He's unstable at times. He is dangerous... and can be inconsiderate... but he's sweet and caring and brilliant and though there is a lot of bad things about him... I love him... I can't see my life without him. Though right now I want him to learn a lesson... in the end I think it was always ment to be him... I may seem childish and stupid for this but I can't change it... and I'm done fighting it." She finished softly.

I finally was able to face her. I kissed her softly... she let me but didn't respond to it. "Thank you Claire." I said genuinely I knew now I needed this.

I smiled and walked out only to bump into Myrnin. I glared at him. He had obviously heard it all. Grabbing him by the ear I pulled him with me to a empty room.

Slamming the door once we entered. Hey I had to give him a hard time. It was time to go back to being the big brother... he was staring all stary eyed. It made me mad so I smacked him.

This didn't seem to phase the mad man. "I will say this once... you hurt her ever again... and I'll be there with a stake..." With that I left the lucky bastard. I went to go talk to Eve. I was probably grinning like a idiot... but inside I'll admit it did sting.

Myrnins pov

I couldn't help it the moment I heared Shreve telling Micheal he needed to confess I had to listen. So when he did I was scared for a moment that I really was going to lose her... but then I heared her reply.

"I know... I know I may be a fool... he hurt me. He's unstable at times. He is dangerous... and can be inconsiderate... but he's sweet and caring and brilliant and though there is a lot of bad things about him... I love him... I can't see my life without him. Though right now I want him to learn a lesson... in the end I think it was always ment to be him... I may seem childish and stupid for this but I can't change it... and I'm done fighting it." She sounded so sure.

I knew then I had to make up for my sins. I had to cherish my little bird. I was so happy I had Failed to notice Micheals exit. I was so happy it wasn't until we were in the room that I noticed we had moved.

I was so happy even him smacking me couldn't phase me. After he threatened me he walked out leaving me alone. I ran to Claire. She was sleeping when I entered.

I picked her up and took her to my bed. Tucking her in I kissed her forehead and left. It could wait for now I had to focus on getting her and Amelie better. I went to work... I would have to find the answer to stopping the draug first. That's when it hit me bonding agents!

Shanes pov

I ran into Micheal. He was smiling like a idiot. What the hell got into him. "What did you get some freaky time with Eve or something...?" I said nervously.

He was seriously freaking me out. He blinked as if he barely noticed me even though we had literally walked into each other. "Huh...?" He asked. I sighed.

"Nothing... oh dude where is Claire? I have to give her these." I held up the bottle of medicine doctor Theo had given me for her. Was it just me or did Micheal look guilty for a second.

I shrugged it off... why would he be guilty. He told me where Claire Was and I thanked him already heading there. I opened the door, only to find the room empty. I looked around. Maybe I got the wrong room.

I headed back to find Mikey was with Eve. "Uh dude... I think you gave me the wrong room. Cause Claire isn't there." I said.

I wasn't expecting Mikey and Eve to scream what and begin to panic. They both took off and I followed them back to the empty room. "See. So you must have got the room wrong." I said not seeing why they were freaking out.

"Micheal did she say anything about going somewhere? When you guys were talking." Eve asked Micheal. He shook his head no.

"Uh... guys you want to tell me what the hell is going on?" I yelled finally getting their attention they both looked at me guilty then glanced at each other. I was losing patience when Micheal finally stepped forward. "You see... well here's the thing... uh just hear me out all the way first." Micheal said with a pleading look.

I nodded taking a seat on the couch. Eve had begun pacing. I focused on Micheal instead. He explained how he and Eve decided he should confess his feelings for Claire so that he could get over them.

I listened like I said I would. He continued on. Telling me her reply and that she loved another. I clenched my fist tight... I had no right to get upset so I kept quite.

Then he explained who it was that she loved. Again I stayed quite I had no right to object... that is until he told me about how Myrnin had betrayed her. That's when I lost it. "I'll kill him!" I said standing up.

Micheal stopped me before I reached the door. Shane she has a right to choose it's her business... and I already gave him the I'll kill you if you hurt her speach." He said blocking the door. I sighed and nodded, but as soon as he let his guard down I shoved him aside.

I would find the crazy fool. I threw the doors to his "lab" open and marched in. He looked up at me from a microscope. "You." I pointed at him.

"Me." He said raising an eyebrow. "Your dead!" I yelled. He smirked... the bastard smirked.

"Well yes I thought that was obvious I am a vampire." He said while chuckling. I swung, but this time he caught it."Mr Collins I would not do that if I were you... it seems you are making hitting me into a habit. I may have humored you a few times but this time I don't feel like it. So run along or something." He said calmly but his glowing red eyes gave away the fact that he was not in fact calm.

" I would have excepted you being with Claire... but not now not after I heared how you hurt her!" I yelled swinging with my other fist. Of course he blocked that as well. " deny it I dare you to!" I yelled.

He didn't . This time he let me hit him. Micheal had come in but didn't attempt to stop me. However I was stopped.

I didn't bother to see who it was it was a vampire that's all that mattered. I shoved whoever it was hard. It wasn't until I heard a crack and a whimper that I looked. My eyes widened in horror.

Claire laid there against a wall looking weak. Myrnin threw me off and ran to Claire picking her up. "Claire..." I choked out. Micheal grabbed me by the colar.

"It was a accident..." I said weakly. He let go but only cus Eve asked him to. I slowly made my way to Claire. Myrnins head snapped up he hissed with his fangs out.

I'm sure had Claire not of patted his face he would have killed me right then. "Myrnin it was an accident... calm down I'm ok really." Claire said weakly. She squirmed till he put her down but he stayed close.

"It's OK Shane." She said looking at me. I still wasn't used to her eyes being white... but I shook that off. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the bottle of pills.

I handed them to her. "I'm sorry." I said weakly before running. I really hadn't ment to hurt her, but I had I was no better than Myrnin. I ran a hand through my hair. I needed to calm down.

Micheals pov

I knew he didn't mean to do it, but part of me wanted to hurt him. Claire kept saying it's fine. She kept reminding us she was a vampire and wasn't hurt at all, but she was sick and weak and I still was getting over my feelings for her. Me and Eve left Myrnin and Claire as she said she wanted to get to work on finding something to fight the draug.

Something about binding agents. I found Shane and he looked so upset I couldn't chew him out like I had planned. He asked how Claire Was so I told him how she and Myrnin were just working on finding a binding agent to stop the draug. At first he just nodded, but then his eyes widened and he stood up suddenly.

I followed him worried as he was running back to the lab. He entered and Myrnin glared at him but he ignored him instead he stared at Claire. She smiled at him. "I know what you need." He finally said.

She looked confused so he continued. "There's a chemical... in high-school I got in trouble and had to help clean up the flooded hallways... there was a chemical we used you just sprinkle a little on and it absorbs all the liquid... it becomes solid so you can scoop it up!" He said excitedly. I then remembered the incident.

"Oh yeah you put cherry bombs in all the toilets! And it cause them to flood!" I said laughing. Remembering that day.

Claire raised one eye brow but then burst out laughing. Myrnin looked confused. "Do you know where to get said chemical?" Myrnin asked Shane.

He nodded in response. After he explained me, myrnin, and him were going to go to the highschool. We had told Claire to stay here for once we all agreed on that... but just cus we agreed didn't mean she listened, and of course she got her way. Finally we just let her but told her she would be staying in the car no amount of arguing was going to change that this time.

Finally she settled for pouting silently in the back. Myrnin had sat back there with her and she was ignoring his attempts to cheer her up. He almost gave in when she gave him the wounded puppy look but me and Shane said no again.

"Sorry love." Myrnin said finally giving up on cheering her up. It's a good thing to, cus a few more minutes and she'd have broken to him. We pulled up on the field stopping right next to the storage shed.

It was locked so I broke the pad lock. Once in Shane pointed out the barels. He opened it to be sure than nodded. We had gotten two of the three barrels in the trunk when all of a sudden the sprinklers came on heavy.

Cursing I tried to grab the third as quick as I could, but it was to late I could see the draug appearing a little ways out on the field. One appeared right at the door. Shane slammed it shut and held it closed. "Not good !" He yelled I looked at the floor.

I noticed the creature was trying to slip under the door. Fuck! I was about to shoot the puddle when all of a sudden Myrnin came up and poured the white powder on it. Instantly it turned black and I could hear the screaming.

What was left was some jiggling looking black goop. "Hmmm... interesting" Myrnin said while poking the gunk. However we were all cut off by a scream... Claires scream that is. Myrnin threw the door open.

They were Everywhere. Me and Shane started shooting covering Myrnin so he could get to Claire. As soon as he had he ran back into the shed I was gonna close the door when Shane ran out. "Wait!" He yelled running past me with a big wrench in hand.

A moment later the sprinklers stopped. Oh Shane had shut them off. He came back in and went straight for Claire. It was only then that I noticed Claire Was wet and covered in sting marks.

" Turn around!" Myrnin ordered. Me and Shane did but it wasn't until I heared the sound of ripping fabric that I understood why. A minute later he said it was ok to turn around now.

So we did and both me and Shane couldn't help giving Claire a once over. Hey we are men after all! Claire Was now wearing Myrnins shirt, and though it was long enough to cover her mostly it really was still way to revealing. I was only snapped out of it when Clairs wet t-shirt was thrown at me.

Apparently her wet jeans were what hit Shane. It stung... and now I knew why. Draug. "Hey!" Both me and Shane yelled.

"Oops." Was all Myrnin said. Not even trying to hide his amused expression. "What happened?" I asked Claire.

"I well they came through the AC. I tried to shut the vents but I was to late. Then I tried to start the car but it wouldn't work. By that time one got in." She shivered as she spoke.

Myrnin pulled her back against his chest and was rubbing her arms. She looked up at him and smiled. I shook my feelings off. "How are we supposed to get out of here?" Shane asked.

I was about to say I didn't know when I heared the roar of a engine. I opened the shed door to see a police cruiser pulling up. It was richard.


	6. Good mood?

**I don't own Morgainville.**

Amelie pov

I had hope now. Claire had agreed to the plan. I was alerted that Shane had found a solution to the draug. Of course at first I doubted it but was informed by Oliver that Myrnin had reason to believe it would work.

They had left to retrieve the chemical. It seemed that Myrnin and Claire had... made up. I wasn't to sure as to what had happened between them... but it was obvious that my friend had succeeded at getting the girl he loved to some degree or another. If she were still human I would never of allowed it.

For if he were to slip it could be the end of her... and ultimately him. It was as if fate had been behind her recent change... in a way this would be good for him. That is if we survived all this. Oliver had people trying to decipher how Drake had exactly defeated the draug.

Naomi was helping with the research. I had Eve helping make more ammo for the shot guns at the moment. I had heard word that Hanah Moses had been injured earlier. I hoped she was getting better.

I personally was feeling slightly better after I heard of how things were changing slightly for the better. I still felt very guilty... Claires eyes kept flashing in my mind. She had paid a price for once again trying to do what was right. I briefly had to wonder why someone who always tried to do the right thing, was always somehow caught up in trouble.

It made no sense... me I could see, I obviously had many sins I had committed. Yet it was her that seemed to suffer over and over again. I shook my thoughts away. I had felt my own eyes growing weaker for some time now.

They were still functioning... but Dr, Theo had explained this was only because Claire had been recieving most of the severe symptoms. Oliver would check on me every half hour. I wondered if this was because as he claimed he cared... or if he was eagerly awaiting my fall. I really couldn't tell... but I had learned to never fully trust anything.

Claires pov

I had never been so happy in my life to see Monica's brother Richard. He was the only one out of the Morrell family that was decent. I ran out and practically knocked him down by hugging him. "How did you know we needed help?" I asked finally releasing him. He smiled.

"Let's just say my spidey senses were tingling." He said wiggling his fingers. I busted out laughing. "Sure... if by spidey senses you probably mean gps...? Right?" I asked elbowing him playfully.

I had never seen this side of Richard and wondered if it was cus of Hanah. I smiled remembering that I had witnessed him confessing and she excepted. I must have been zoning out cus when I focused again Richard was tying his jacket around my waste while avoiding looking at me. When he finished he cleared his throat and walked towards the car.

The boys had been unloading the barels so they could put them in Richards trunk. I went over to try to help. I say try because none of them would let me. I rolled my eyes, boys!

Gosh I was a vampire and they all still acted like I was weak... sure I was sick but right now I actually felt alot better. Me, myrnin, and Shane squeezed into the back with me in the middle. Micheal had called shot gun so he was in the front with Richard obviously driving. I leaned forward to ask how Hanah was doing.

I smirked at the way his eyes lit up. He caught this in his mirror though and he playfully glared. I stuck my tongue out at him. Ignoring everyone else's questioning glances.

I yawned suddenly feeling tired. Myrnin who saw this pulled me closer so my head was resting against him. I closed my eyes briefly but moments later they snapped open as Richard slammed on the breaks. I didn't really need to open them they were useless anyways... but hey habit.

I used my mind to see outside of the car. "Shit!" I let out. Their was a truck tipped over and at least five people most injured one dead.

I recognized them. "Stay here." Richard ordered sliding out of the car. Micheal didn't listen and followed Richard. Shane cursed.

"Those are some of the captain obviouses supporters." He said confirming my thoughts. Shane tried to open the door but this was a police cruiser. So the backs could only be unlocked from the front.

"I have a bad feeling." Shane said trying to kick out the windows. I focused on trying to look further out. I froze for a moment. Turning my useless eyes towards a building a bit out.

There was Magnus. I freaked. I tore the metal grate ignoring when it cut my hands. Myrnin and Shane tried to stop me but I was running on fear.

I managed to get it wide enough for me to get through. I ignored the jab in my side. I ignored the pain I dived through unlocked the back doors and scrambled out the front door. Myrnin and Shane followed me trying to talk to me.

Micheal and Richard had come over clearly thinking I was nuts. I pushed Micheal. Grabbed his gun and aimed... but he was no longer there. I searched only to find him just as he had snapped one of the guys near the trucks neck.

I didn't think I fired. He screeched as the silver hit his shoulder, but it didn't affect him much. Myrnin who had finally figured it out came up behind me . He grabbed the gun asking where Magnus was I pointed but I couldn't look.

I was shaky and scared Myrnin shot and though it hit Magnus he still was coming. I scrambled back scared. Magnus ignored all the others. He came at me. " hmmm... I could have sworn I killed you... why is it that you can't just stay dead like a good little girl?" He whispered he was getting close to me.

Myrnin kept shooting him but it did no good. "Ah but your different this time..." He said as he took another step. " Not only are you a vampire... but your a dying one at that." He was now close enough he could touch me if he wanted.

"I could help you... I could end the suffering for you... or I could take you and you could become one of mine. Like Amelie..." He smiled and I could see rows of jagged teeth I screamed. I felt his cold hands once again only this time they were on my arms as he dragged me to my feet. "You intrigue me little girl."

"Your obviously harder to kill then I thought." He said thoughtfully, but all I could think of was how this was the man who had killed me. He was leaning closer towards my neck. I leaned back as far as I could.

All of a sudden he screamed. It shook my eardrums. He didn't let go but he was distracted. Shane had thrown the powder on him.

It apparently affected him more than the shot gun. He hissed as Micheal threw some at him as well. They could now kind off see part of him. He screeched and let go, he disappeared but in his place was a draug it grabbed me... and suddenly I was in the nasty body of the draug.

It stung and I felt paralyzed as I couldn't move or escape. Inside of the body of the draug I couldn't focus to even try to get even a glimpse of anything. I thought surely I'd die it stung. Then all of a sudden it stopped the stinging and I was in cased in goopy dead draug.

I still couldn't move yet. a second later a gunshot rang out. I was worried were they fighting draug out there? I hoped it wasn't Magnus.

Afiercely a moment I was being pulled out. It was only when I was fully out that I felt the searing pain. I looked down only to see blood oozing out. I had been shot. "Oh." Was all I said before I fell forward. I was unconscious.

Shanes pov

My eyes widened as I finally realized why Claire Was scrambling away looking scared. Magnus. We could see briefly whenever he got shot, but it was only glimpses. He was getting closer to Claire.

I opened the trunk and grabbed handfuls of the powder using my shirt folded up to carry it. I ran and threw it at the air in front of Claire who was now bending backwards as if doing the matrix. As soon as it hit I could see part of him. He screamed but didn't let go I was about to go get more when I noticed Micheal was next to me.

Micheal had followed my lead and threw more on the creature before us. This time he let go. He disappeared but a second later a draug was in his place. Before we could react it grabbed Claire.

It was scary to see it pull Claire into its own body. Richard had showed up with some powder. He threw it on the creature. I was about to reach in to pull her out when Myrnin screamed "no!"

Before I could even turn to see what was going on I heared the gun go off. Myrnin had the culprit by the throat. It was one of the men from the car crash. Richard ran over stopping Myrnin from killing the guy, but Richard punched the guy hard in the face before throwing him to the ground and cuffing him.

I reached in and pulled Claire out she was shaking and seemed confused then she looked down. Blood was oozing from the wound. "Oh." She muttered before fainting.

I caught her. "Shit!" Micheal muttered. "We need to get her to Dr, Theo fast! The bullet was silver!" Richard yelled.

Myrnin grabbed Claire from my arms. He studied her wound which was still bleeding and turning black around it. I had to look away as he dug his fingers into the wound. He hissed but didn't stop.

Not until he pulled out the silver bullet. He dropped it as soon as he got it out. His fingers were bloody and burned. "Let's go!" He yelled already getting into the car.

We all jumped in and Richard used his radio as he drove. He let someone know where to find the wreck and that they needed to pick them up. When asked where to take them? Richards voice turned hard as he said jail.

They would have their trial when this was over. The one who shot Claire would be charged with attempting to murder a vampire. If found guilty he would be burned alive in a cage. It would be a public death. I knew Claire wouldn't want that.

We finally reached Town hall. Myrnin ran in carying Claire. Me and Micheal helped Richard unload the trunk till a group of vampires came out to help. We took off to go see Claire.

Eve's pov

I was replacing the tray of cookies when I saw Myrnin running with Claire in his arms. She was half naked and covered in blood and bits of black goo. I dropped the tray and ran after them. When I arrived Dr, Theo was examining a wound on her stomach.

The skin was black around the hole. "I got the bullet out... but it's still not healing!" Myrnin yelled. Dr, Theo pulled out a bottle of what looked like water.

He poured it into the wound. Then he turned her on her side so the water could pour out of the hole. He wiped the wound clean then stared into it. " Myrnin fill a syringe with your blood quick." Theo said passing Myrnin a syringe.

Myrnin did it quickly passing it back to Theo but Theo shook his head and told him to hold onto it. " Eve please come here?" Theo called out to me. I obeyed going over.

"I'm going to need you to help hold this tray... now I know it's going to be hard to watch what I have to do... so please close your eyes and when I'm done don't look in the tray just sit it down and leave ok?" I nodded taking the tray from the Dr. I closed my eyes tight.

Micheals pov

When me and Shane found Claire, Eve was standing nearby her eyes shut tight as she held a silver tray in front of her. Myrnin was holding a syringe of blood waiting bye the Dr. We went in further as I couldn't see what the Dr was doing. When I did I turned to Shane telling him not to look.

He ignored me. His eyes widened in horror as he watched. Dr, Theo was using a scalpel to cut the skin around the wound off. He placed it in the tray.

Then he dug his scalpel into her skin a inch above the wound. He cut out a circle and removed the whole chunk. Shane looked ready to puke. I heard the bloody meat hit the tray with a sickening sound.

Theo grabbed the syringe from Myrnin and squirted the blood into the wound. "More." He said to Myrnin. He tried to pass the syringe back to Myrnin but, instead Myrnin grabbed the scapel.

He slit his wrist holding it over Claires wound. When Myrnin's wound closed he did it again. Finally Theo said it was enough. He turned to me "Micheal go bring some blood for both Myrnin and Claire please." I nodded and left.

When I came back Shane was standing outside the door looking sick eve was standing outside too. Only she hadn't seen what we had. I walked into the room. Claires wound was slowly healing.

The skin was growing over. I handed Myrnin the blood and then waited watching the wound heal. The hole was getting smaller and smaller. I almost puked when I spotted the tray on the side.

I couldn't take it anymore so I left. I heared Shane explaining to Eve about what had happened while we were out. Oliver was headed our way. "Richard told me you guys saw Magnus." He said bluntly.

"Claire did... we could only catch glimpses when he was injured." I told him. "The girl where is she?" He asked.

I pointed behind us to the closed door. He rushed through. I could hear the whole thing of course. Oliver asking Myrnin what happened Myrnin explaining what he knew.

Oliver asking Theo when Claire would wake up so he could tell them what happened. Theo saying possibly in anywhere from a few minutes to even and hour. Oliver getting mad and storming out after demanding he be notifies upon her awakening. I had to get a shower so I left.

Besides I didn't want to hear Claire having to explain it all. It was scary enough to watch it I didn't want to have to hear her voice break as she recounted the story.

Myrnins pov

I sat there holding Claires little hand. I had cleaned any remnants of the dead draug off of her then slipped a nightgown onto her. I had moved her to my bed. I had blood I had put in a bottle for her ready for when she woke up.

I couldn't close my eyes because every time I did I saw the look of horror on her face all over again. So I kept them wide opened and I wouldn't move from her side. Oliver had come to check again. He had informed me he sent a army to attack the draug with the powdered chemical and how they had cracked the key to killing Magnus.

I didn't respond I just kept my eyes on Claire. We now had one and a half days left. I could only hope tomorrow things went well. I was honestly scared it seemed as if fate was trying to take Claire from me.

Why was it always my little bird who got hurt? I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to hers before sitting back in the chair again. It was ten minutes later that she finally stired. Her eyes fluttered opened and even though they were white the ring around her iris was glowing red.

I quickly handed her the bottle of blood she gulped it down quickly. Her fangs were down so a bit trickled down her chin. I leaned forward and licked the little trail off. If she could blush she would have been.

I chuckled. She suddenly climbed onto my lap and kissed me. I kissed her back happily. I was so caught up in it that it was only when I heared a clearing of a throat that I knew someone had entered.

I didn't even have to look to know it was Oliver. "What do you want oliver?" I said annoyed. Claire embarrassed tried to climb off my lap but I wouldn't let her.

I turned her to face Oliver but kept her snuggled against me. Oliver scoffed but looked amused. "Claire... I know your busy... but I need you to tell me everything from when you saw Magnus up till when you passed out." Oliver said.

I felt my little bird stiffen, no doubt remembering the nightmare that had happened an hour and a half ago. " Richard had stopped... because there was a wreck. He told us all to stay in the car... but Micheal didn't listen. Shane pointed out it was some of Captain obviouses men. So then Shane tried to get out to make sure they didn't attack Micheal, but the back doors were locked... they could only be unlocked from the front."

"Shane tried to kick out the window... but I decided to use my gift to try to look around and keep a eye out. At first I saw nothing that seemed wrong... but then I had the feeling to look up. I saw him on top of a building a bit back watching the car. I panicked. "

" I just knew we had to get out of the car... so I tore at the metal grate that separated us in the back.i managed to get threw and unlocked the back doors. After that I scrambled out. When I got out I grabbed Micheals shot gun and aimed but Magnus was gone. "

" I was searching for him. When I spotted him he snapped one of Captain obviouses mans neck. I turned and started shooting. But it barely phased him. Myrnin took the gun from me and was shooting where I pointed. I some how ended up on the ground scrambling backwards. Magnus was ignoring everyone but me as he followed slowly. Then he spoke. He said..." as Claire recounted the event my grip tightened on her.

He had tried to take my little Bird from me. When she finished Oliver left. I picked Claire up and laid her down on the bed. I removed my shirt, then laid down with her pulling her close to my chest.

I felt her drawing circles on my skin. She stopped and looked up at me. I looked down while caressing her her thigh. A whimper came from her and I couldn't hold back.

I kissed her fiercely as if the world would end... and for all I knew it could. I groaned as she traced my lower lip with her tongue. I pulled her as close as I could I needed to be closer still...

In the morning I woke up staring down at my sleeping Angel. I kissed her forehead. I had never been so happy in my life. I was at peace... but of course someone had to ruin it like always.

However I was surprised because I had no clue who the odd scrawny looking girl was. She dressed kinda like the Shreve girl. I was about to ask why she was here when she began to speak in a creepy voice. It was only then that I remembered who the girl was.

It was the psychic girl from the ball. She had predicted what would happen when Bishop was in town. She was Claires friend... mir... Miranina? Or something. " Claire." The girl said.

I gently shook Claire awake. When she realized what was going on she sat up pulling the sheet up to her neck holding it there. "What's wrong Miranda?" Claire asked sounding worried.

"Claire... don't go. Don't go home." The girl said sounding spooked. "What happens if I go there mir?" Claire asked taking the girls hand.

"Claire it's horrible! He will be there and someone will die." The girl almost looked ready to cry. Claire pulled the girl to her hugging the fragile looking thing.

"Mir slow down tell me what all you can see. Ok?" Claire said soothingly. Suddenly the girl sat up but held onto Claires hands tightly.

"Claire... nevermind your going to go anyways... but I have to go with you... and Jason has to come as well." The girl said. "No mir it's not safe right? I can't let you go you might get hurt." Claire told the girl.

The girl shook her head, "I won't get hurt Claire... but I have to be there and so does Jason." I could tell the girl was lying but I kept quiet. Obviously this girl knew what would happen.

I would have to ask her when Claire wasn't around. Mir or whatever the child's name was finally left. Claire stood up dropping the sheet and looking for her clothes... but I had other plans I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back in bed with me. "Myrnin let go we have work to do." She said sternly but it was obvious she was fighting not to giggle.

I nuzzled into her neck. "No I don't wanna." I said childishly. Then I licked her neck.

She squealed and squirmed trying to get away. Finally I sighed kissing her then releasing her. She got dressed. "I'm going to get a shower and change. You better be up and dressed when I'm back." She said playfully.

I nodded, "Yes my princess." I said. I waited 5 more minutes before going off to get my own shower and dress. I must have really been in a good mood when I entered Amelie's room.

Her and Oliver kept giving me odd looks. "What's gotten into you fool?" Oliver asked. He seemed to grow more and more irritated especially as I started humming. I grabbed Oliver and began swinging him around as if we were dancing.

He finally managed to push me off. I landed near Amelie. "Yes pray tell what has gotten into you Myrnin?" She seemed amussed.

Her eyes twinkled. Though she still looked sick. "Oh nothing... or everything my dear friend." I said smiling.

A moment later and Claire came in looking as beautiful as ever. I sighed drinking in her site. She avoided eye contact but she too was in a good mood. I saw it click first in Oliver said eyes as he looked back and fourth between us.

He didn't say anything but he made a mock disgusted face. "Ah I see so that's what it was." Amelie finally said. She sounded happy though.

Claire Was looking confused as she had yet to figure out that the two other vampires had caught onto what had happened last night. At the thought of last night I began remembering it and I had to pinch myself to calm explained what Mir had said and that they should probably listen. Amelie nodded. "Very well. We have 8 hours till we have to go I suggest you both feed and... spend some time with your friends." Amelie said.

Claire still having not figured it out just nodded "Oh ok." She said while leaving the room. I turned and saw Amelie smirking. "Run along friend... go enjoy yourself." She said trying not to laugh.

I smiled and dashed off. I caught Claire from behind and spun her in a circle. Micheal, shame, and Shreve were all in the room. Claire giggled but insisted I put her down.

Finally I did but I kept my arms around her. "Time to eat?" I asked suggestively. I winked at Claire who I knew saw with her power.

She turned in my arms and smacked my chest playfully. The others were still watching. Shame was staring jealously at us. I almost felt bad... almost because he was the one who chose to give her up not that I'm complaining.

Micheal was staring but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Shreve looked very ammused. "So love birds... what's the plan?" A boy said entering the room.

Ah the Jason fellow. He had hurt my Claire a few times. I glared at him but he ignored me. "Hey sis glad to see your alive." He said sarcastically to shreve.

The looked she gave him was one of love and hate. "Ditto." She said back. "Jason... your coming with us. Did Oliver tell you?" Claire asked softly.

I never would understand why she treated the roughten apple with kindness. Sure he tried to save her once. Though he was partly to blame for her being there. He looked at claire.

His face softened a bit. Almost friendly... I ignored that. "Yeah. I was told I'm to help cover your back so you can get Magnus up to Amelie in the secret room. " He said.

She nodded. Why did anyone trust him to cover anyone? Shreve seemed to be thinking the same thing but she stayed silent Shame however did not. For once I was glad he opened his mouth.

"And we're what supposed to just trust you not to turn around and shoot us in the back?" He said. Claire gave him a look that said shut up. "I trust Jason. So why can't you?" She said confidently.

"Claire no offense but you would trust a T-rex if it came down to it. Your ... your just to trusting and forgiving." Micheal said. "Hey! Well maybe you guys are not trusting enough! Look guys Mir said.." Claire started but was cut off.

"Mir...? As in the fake psychic?" Shame asked. Well he was wrong I'd seen the girls visions come true.

Claire stomped her foot. It was adorable cus she is a small girl so to see her angry was somehow cute. "She's been right everything shane! And she says we need Jason there. Besides he saved me once if you forgot!" She hissed.

They gave up on arguing. I heared Jason whisper thanks to Claire she just nodded. I shrugged it off. I ran off and came back handing Micheal and Claire blood.

She always turned away when she drank. It seemed Micheal did too. I just gulped it down not caring who saw. I mean we are vampires!

I really wanted alone time with Claire but her annoying friends were practically clinging to her. My good mood was turning sour. I decided to go off and find that strange girl who could see the future.


	7. Fate

**thank you for your support and reviews it helps alot. I don't own Morgainville.**

Myrnins pov

I was currently in a supply closet. Having the Mir... whatever girl repeat what she had just told me. "And your... certain?" I asked again. She nodded solemnly.

"Yes and it's the only way. You cannot tell any of them especially Eve and Claire..." She looked shaken. "They would want to stop it and if they try more will die." She finished.

If Claire knew she would definitely try to stop it. She would be hurt, and if she knew that I had known she would hate me for not doing anything. "Is there any other way?" I asked for the tenth time.

"No it has to be this way." She said sounding as if she had to repeat it till she believed it. "And the boy?" I asked meaning Jason.

She nodded understanding I was asking if there was no way to stop his fate either. "It's ok Myrnin really. Trust me it will go ok but Claire can never know you knew... she loves you Myrnin she really does."She whispered.

I didn't like it but if she said it was the only way it must be. "I understand." I was almost sad. I gave her hand a squeeze.

I would make sure Amelie honored this girl when this was over. I left to go find Claire again. Her and her friends were talking still. Jason sat off to the side. He didn't look particularly interested in joining.

I felt a little bad knowing what was to happen in just hours. Even though I hated the boy he would be sacrificing for my little bird both him and the girl. They were both still young. Though the boy was older then Claire by a bit. It was only then that I stopped to think of Claires age.

She would forever be 17 almost 18 as her birthday was just months away. Yet she wouldn't reach that like me and all other vampires she would remain unchanging in looks. Frozen in time. I wondered if she had thought of that or took the time to mourn the loss of her mortal life.

I didn't think she had gotten the chance yet. It would hit her during the calm suddenly. She would curse and realize though she gained she had lost. There would be no MIT or children in her future.

Maybe she'd grow to blame me for a while. It often happens to most of us. One day it just hits us what we have lost. Like a ghost it will creep up now and again.

There is no sun in our world. Sun equals death. It will take her a long time to be able to build slight immunity. That silver necklace she used to love would now be something she couldn't touch.

The thirst, the burning ache that she will get when hungry will be a reminder that she is now something different no longer human. I hated the fact that it was only her loss of humanity that made it possible for us to be together. Because surely even if she loved me she wouldn't be able to stay with me had she remained human surely all the problems would pull her away. I've seen it already starting with Micheal and Shreve.

Right now they were back to loving each other but I had seen it. She would never be able to understand him. She would eventually age. Though he may love her enough to stay with her she would eventually die that's if she's lucky and he doesn't accidently kill her first.

And he... well he would have forever to mourn. No there was only one way for them to last. She would have to change or they would have to let go. That's only one of the many reasons these relationships can never last between a vampire and a human.

No doubt Claire and I would have shared the same fate had she not changed... and though I hated that this happened to her it was also my saving grace. I had to hope that one day... she wouldn't turn around and despise me. She had oddly enough adjusted quickly to the change so far. However this was due to the fact she had to since we are in the middle of a "war" of sorts.

When things settle she may end up having the struggles hit her at once. Perhaps I could convince Amelie to allow me to take her away for a week or two after this was over. I'd take her somewhere secluded and train her. It would also be a vacation after everything she's been through.

Both Amelie and even Oliver respected how she was able to role with everything that's happened and grow stronger in the end. Claire came over to me and hugged me. She whispered in my ear. "I want you." I clenched my fist to keep from taking her then and there.

Instead I picked her up and ran. I threw her on the bed hissing at the clothing that got in my way.

When I woke up she wasn't there. I dressed and quickly went searching. She was in the room with Amelie. They stopped talking when I walked in.

At first I thought they must have been gossiping for they were giving me a odd look. Claire suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. Amelie was covering her mouth but it was clear she to was on the verge of laughing. "Oh my." She managed to get out around a few laughs she was desperately trying to contain.

Suddenly Oliver came in. His face softened briefly at Amelie's laughs. Then as he walked over near Amelie he paused. He looked me up and down before smirking.

"Myrnin I know your a fool but at least learn to dress yourself." He said I was about to insult him when I glanced down. My eyes widened. I dashed off to right myself. As soon as I was sure I had pants on and my shirt was actually buttoned I rejoined them.

By then they had calmed and we're discussing possible plans for after Magnus and the Draug were gone. Amelie and Oliver were both actually agreeing with whatever Claire had propossed. I wouldn't ask Amelie about possibly leaving for two weeks till we were alone.

Eve's pov (since I haven't given her alot of parts.)

It seemed my suggestion to Micheal had worked. Sure I knew his feelings didn't magically vanish but still. It worked enough. He was now trying to give me all his attention.

Though it's hard to get steamy here with all these vampires around. I was paranoid we would be heared even when we got a chance alone in the room. I could tell Claire had managed to get in a few hot sessions with count crackula. Ok so he was a total hottie!

But still he was crazy at times and scary at others. Then there were odd times when he seemed completely sane. I wouldn't be able to be with someone like that but maybe it was because Claire had literally seen him at his worst. She had taken care of him and worked with him even when he was super out of it.

They also seemed to somehow be good for each other. Sure I felt bad for Shane. I really thought they would last. She had really loved him even when he had acted stupid.

Yet I knew he'd be ok. We all would we just needed time. I checked the clock 2 hours now till we go to battle. Though we were just there to protect Claire so she could lead Magnus into a trap.

I sighed. Micheal got up suddenly from the bed. I knew where he was going. His eyes were tinted red. For some reason I found myself grabbing his hand.

I know it was stupid but before I could stop myself the words slipped out. "Micheal... I want you to drink from me." I don't know why but I said that. Internally I was yelling stupid.

"No Eve it's dangerous." He said pulling away. "I trust you. We have to get through this. Please." Again while my mouth said one thing my brain was cursing me and yelling stop!

Suddenly I was tossed on the bed. I felt him crawl over me. He wasn't Micheal right now he was Micheal the hungry vampire. I felt his fangs Pierce and all thought flew away as he fed.

I was worried but he stopped soon. "God Eve! You... we can't do that!" He yelled angry.

I grinned. "You stopped." I said happily. He didn't grin but his frown left his face. "No more of that ok?" He said softer.

I just nodded and threw my arms around him. Somehow this felt like it broke any walls between us. I wore my hair down to cover the marks. I knew Shane wouldn't understand.

Claire would but still. I knew she had let Myrnin bite her once when he was losing it. Another time when they were attacked by Myrnins crazy computer he bit her. Though she hadn't allowed it that time she understood he needed to do it.

I still didn't feel like her being worried though. We were now all going to meet near the entrance. For this particular mission it was me, Micheal, Shane, Claire, Myrnin, Mir, Jason, and Richard. Oliver and Amelie would be using a portal and would be in the secret room. Oliver gave some speech but I wasn't listening, And then it was time to go.

The house was quiet when we entered. Apparently Magnus wasn't here yet. According to Miranda he wanted to turn Claire into a master draug like he had Amelie. When he realizes he won't be able to cus we will protect Claire he will try to kill her instead.

Miranda pointed us to our positions. Richard was near the couch. I was near the entrance. Micheal was to block the kitchen in case he tried to escape instead.

Myrnin was next to Claire close enough to the stairs but not to close in case we failed and had to get out. Jason was to wait in the middle of the stairs. Miranda was by the door. It was dark outside.

15 minutes had passed and I was getting nervous. What if he didn't show. Then Amelie wouldn't be saved. Claire would die with Amelie.

Oliver would take over which would be bad. He was ok at times but if he took over it would ruin everything. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Claires shot gun go off. We obviously couldn't see him but he was here.

It was hard right now everyone was aiming wherever Claire was. Suddenly I could see part of him. It looks like the more he was injured the more we could see. Suddenly Miranda who hadn't moved since we got here shot forward. She had a bag in her hand I hadn't noticed.

She threw the contents on Magnus. And then we could see him. We could see him as he snapped Miranda's neck before anyone could stop it. Claire let out a heart breaking scream.

I dropped to the floor. And watched as Myrnin pushed Claire to the stairs. Magnus ignored us as he started after Claire. She was frozen but then Jason grabbed her pulling her out of the way.

This seemed to get her back into it as she ran up. I was scared Jason would share the same fate as Miranda I tried to follow up the stairs but, Shane grabbed me and wouldn't let me. I was screaming and crying. Sure me and Jason didn't get along but he was my little brother.

Claires pov.

I ran I kept seeing Miranda broken body in my mind. Jason was behind me. I heared his body hit the wall. I was scared he may be dead but I heared him say "hurry".

I slammed my hand onto the button and darted up staires. Amelie was standing but Oliver was bleeding and on the ground. I froze. Oh no we were to late Amelie was now a master draug and she had attacked Oliver.

Now she would kill me then finish killing Oliver and it would be over for everyone. I darted past her. She remained unmoving. Though she watched me with eyes that were no longer eyes.

I grabbed Oliver and sat him up against the wall he was weak. I would have to try to protect him I knew that even though I knew I'd fail. I crouched in front of Oliver. Amelie however turned away and faced the intrance.

Suddenly Magnus came up smiling a twisted smile. "Ah my dearest Amelie your beautiful. I must thank you Claire for bringing me to my newest creature... and after I change you we can all be a happy family. I'll play the father and Amelie will be the mother." He said happilly.

He was a sick freak I'd rather die. "Come Amelie let us kill them all and then we will take our new darling daughter and leave. To a better place." He said holding out his hand.

Amelie took it. I thought then and there we were screwed this sick freak wanted to play house. Suddenly though Amelie punched her hand through Magnus's chest. He looked scared and angry.

However his face went blank as Amelie pulled her hand out. She closed her fist and I heared a sickening crunch. Magnus turned to water and splashed all over the floor. I knew he was dead.

I still stood in front of Oliver Amelie was a master draug even if she killed Magnus she wasn't herself. But suddenly she reached into her own chest. This time I saw what she pulled out. It was a nasty creature the size of her hand. It looked like a leach almost, but had spikes all over it.

She crushed it and then fell to the floor. It wasn't like when Magnus died. Because Amelie wasn't dead. Weak but Alive.

Shit two injured vampires in a house with five... no four humans. Miranda was dead. I felt myself give way. Just then I heared the door open.

"No!" Yelled. I knew it was Jason. If he came up he'd die.

He ignored me and came up. His face looked set, and I knew then he knew what he was doing. "Sorry Claire but it has to be me. She told me that girl... the one who died. If it's not me it would be my sister. I won't let that happen." He said walking forward.

I felt tears first Miranda and now him Mir knew she knew she would die. She knew about this that's why she insisted Jason and her come. Other wise it would have been someone else. It hurt. I heared Jason tell Amelie he'd only do this if she changed him.

She agreed and said Oliver would. I couldn't stay. I left hoping they would keep there word. When I got down Eve was sobbing over Miranda I couldn't tell her yet or she would try to stop it and get killed.

I felt the portal open and knew they were gone. I sunk to the floor holding onto Eve as we cried. Me and her were all Miranda had. I should have done more. Suddenly her body dissapeared.

I cried out trying to grab it what the hell! She was just gone! "Calm down Claire I'm ok." Everyone turned to the stairs. Where Miranda was walking down calmly. "The house. It saved her." Micheal said. I ran up and grabbed the girl hugging her firmly. She would now be a part of the Glass house.

A week later...

Clean up was going good. Miranda had fit perfectly into our familly though Shane still didn't like it much he couldn't say anything. Eve and I would have killed him. I still never got a chance to find out if Amelie had kept her word and changed Jason. I still hadn't told Eve I couldnt.

Not until I found out if he was dead... or not. I had barely got to see Myrnin as he was busy every time I was free. Things seemed to be going ok so far... that is until it started hitting me that I was a vampire. I struggled with it for a few days now. I'd get angry and upset randomly.

Micheal would talk to me about how he dealt with it. Finally it was night time and I slipped out intent on getting answers.

I was stronger now that I wasn't sick... but my eyes were still useless. I should be upset with that but I wasn't I still had my gift and could see with it. I was walking at human speed as I was trying to buy time to figure out what I would say to get Amelie to answer me. Myrnin had said he didn't know when I asked him, and I hadn't seen Oliver or Amelie alone since that day.

I slipped into town hall and went up to the floor where I knew her office was. The receptionist said Amelie was in a meeting so I'd have to wait. I sat patiently in the chair but I didn't move a inch. I was as still as a statue.

I was finding it awkward... I still was trying to get used to these vampire reflexes and behaviors. I had to remind myself to move half the time or focus on acting human. Humans fidgeted alot. I wouldn't be able to pass as human yet.

My movements were to fast, to graceful, and this damn habit of staying perfectly still. Why was this so hard it hadn't been up until now these past few days when being a vampire hit me. Suddenly the door opened. I stood up fast. As I watched the vampire exit.

He stopped and nodded to me. I ignored Bizzie telling me I could go in now, instead I darted in front of the vampire haulting his exit. My eyes raked over him. It was Jason.

I poked him as if he could be fake. He stared at me raising a brow. I couldn't stop the grin that spread on my face. Jason looked at me nervously.

When I grabbed him in a hug he seemed very unsure of what to do. He settled for patting my head awkwardly. I finally stepped back. He looked good.

Clean and healthy. He had filled out and his bones weren't popping out any more. His eyes were clear his hair combed. "... um." He started. "I'm so glad to see you!" I finally said.

He looked confused as he scratched the back of his neck. "Why?" He finally asked. "Gah I was worried you were dead! I had been asking for a week now around but no one knew anything. I was about to go demand answers just now." I said.

He again looked awkward. He wasn't used to people caring and never was to comfortable with it cus he wasn't sure how to react. "Thanks..." He finally said. I nodded.

"Eve doesn't know yet." I said. He nodded as if taking that in. "Yeah probably for the best... at least for a while. I... I don't want her to see me yet. Not until I get being a vampire under control." He said softly.

He loved his sister even if he blamed her and when he was on drugs he tried to hurt her and me. He had even stabbed Shane. It wasn't like I forgot that but I felt he needed people more than he or anyone else knew. "Jase... you know she loves you right..." I whispered.

He nodded. "Yeah... just well things had always been strained between us... I did horrible things... I want to be a better person... err vampire before I try to go see her." I understood especially now. "Yeah ... it's been hard. It all barely hit me a few days ago and since then I've been... trying to get through this." I finally said.

After that he said he'd see me around and left. I finally went to see Amelie. Her eyes still held that little bit of guilt to them. Everyone stared at me differently now.

Even Monica had been a bit nicer. Not that we were best friends but still she toned down her comments. It was my eyes. Some people stared with pity, some with fear.

They thought it looked scary. I sighed. "Stop looking at me like that! It's not your fault and I'm fine really!" I finally said.

She ignored my rudeness and nodded. After that I explained to her about my ... issues lately. She listened and even gave a few suggestions. After I left I decided I'd find Myrnin.

Yeah he always said he was busy but today I was going to make him give me time. I entered the lab and he wasn't here. So I sat on the couch intent on waiting for him. Only I fell asleep.

When I woke up I wasn't on the couch I was in a bed. Myrnins bed to be exact. He had changed me and I was in one of his shirts. It smelled like him.

I smiled... but he of course wasn't here. I could hear him in the lab. I quietly got out of bed and opened the door. He was to distracted to notice me so I snuck up behind him. I was about to try to scare him when he turned around. Damn!

I missed my chance. He stared at me. I saw the lust in his eyes as his eyes roamed over me, but then he turned away going back to his work. I sighed and sat on the couch. "You know if you just would let me in on what your doing I could help." I said feeling upset.

"No... I have to do this alone." He said still not looking at me. That hurt and I was suddenly feeling angry. I huffed as I went to the room.

I angrilly slipped my jeans back on not bothering to swap shirts. Fine he won't give me him then I'll take his shirt. I thought childishly. I slipped my shoes back on and stomped over to the wall.

I was about to form a portal when I felt his arms wrap around me. He held me firm against him. "Let go!" I said angry. "No. Claire listen to me ." He said still not letting go.

"Why should I? I've been struggling for days now... and I hadn't gotten to spend any time with you. You refuse to tell me why! And and I miss you." I had started crying and my anger was gone I was just sad. He turned me around and kissed me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you needed me. I can't tell you yet but I promise I will when I can. You know I love you little bird. You know I want to be with you... but I need to finish this so that I can." He said softly his eyes begged me to understand.

I nodded finally. Feeling silly for acting this way. He brought me back to his room and sat me on the bed. He pulled my shoes off and jeans and laid me down.

"Stay... and sleep. When you get up I promise I'll spend time with you." He said softly. Then he leaned down and kissed my forehead before he left closing the door. I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was 1 in the afternoon. I had slept a long time. I stood up and felt my throat burn. I needed blood.

As if sensing this Myrnin came in with a cup of warm blood. He handed it to me and I gulped it down quenching the burn till it was gone. When I sat the glass on the dresser I felt his hands rubbing up and down my arms. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I pulled him to me And kissed him. I had missed this closeness. I needed it. His lips became needy as he picked me up.

My legs automatically wrapped around his waist. It became steamy but I needed more. I needed him. To be closer. To be one with him.

After we laid there for a little while cuddling. That is until I felt a portal open. He quickly dressed and closed the door behind him as he went to speak with who I now knew was Amelie. I quickly dressed and smoothed my hair out then slowly went out to join them.

They were in discussion so I sat on the couch. I tuned them out even though they were speaking so low even with vampire hearing I couldn't catch enough to piece anything together. Finally Amelie left after nodding to me. Myrnin came over excitedly.

He leaned down and kissed me. "And what has you so happy?" I asked. He didn't answer. Instead he pulled out a envelope.

He handed it to me. I opened the envelope still staring at his excited face. I pulled out the contents. I didn't have to glance down as it would do no good. Though I could see the contents and Myrnin simultaneously.

My eyes did widen though. They were passes for me and him to leave for 1 week. There were also tickets plane tickets. Round flight tickets to Conwy.

I knew that was where Myrnin was from. I smiled as I pulled him into a hug. "So now I guess I can explain." He said taking my hand and sitting beside me.

I was now packing my bag back at the Glass house. Myrnin had explained in order to get Amelie to give them the passes she had him do some work for her. First he was to create a better system for Frank. One that alerted her if anything Whether it was human or vampire or anything that was moving crossed the border.

I was confused the draug were gone for good. What else besides vampires and humans were there. But I pushed that thought away I needed this break I wouldn't think of that now. Myrnin had also been charged with helping Jason so that's why he was gone a lot.

After he finally finished his last task which was helping make sure all water was draug remnant free he was given the passes. Eve came in with a gift bag I was confused as she handed it to me with a wink. She didn't say anything just left. I took out the contents. It took me a minute to compose myself.

I stuffed the lingerie in my suit case and headed down stairs to thank her.

Finally we were in the car that was to take us to the airport in a near by town. I was worried about blood, but Myrnin assured me Amelie had it covered. I had fallen asleep on the plane. We had to keep the shutter down till night.

After we landed in England we would take a plane that would land us near by. Then it was a 40 minute drive. I was hungry when we got to the hotel. Amelie had most definitely took end care of it though.

The fridge was stalked with blood. I wondered how she pulled that off. After I fed we showered and then slept till night.


	8. Break ups and make ups

**thank you for reading :D I don't own Morgainville.**

Eve pov

"Wait what! What do you mean Miranda?" I yelled again. The girl who was my somewhat friend and the newest resident ghost looked worried. She put her hand on my arm as if to comfort me before she repeated herself for the third time.

"Eve I said your brothers a vampire... it's not safe to find him yet. He will come to you when he's ready." I still couldn't believe it though I wouldn't make her say it again. I was just shocked.

I had been planning to go look for him before she stopped me. I had been worried ever since our fight with the draug. I hadn't seen him since that day. Though Claire had told me he was alive just busy. Wait did this mean she knew... and kept it from me. My heart stung I felt horrible how could Claire have kept this from me. My lip trembled but I bit it. "Mir how long?" I asked.

She hesitated, "He was turned the day we fought Magnus..." She cringes at the name of the man who had killed her. "And you and Claire knew!" I yelled already knowing the answer. I jerked my arm away from her and took a step back.

"Eve... you have to understand we wanted to give you time, and Jason thinks it's best that he waits till he's not a danger to you." She said softly. I didn't care they had kept such a big secret from me. I clenched my fist tight.

My nails bit into my palms but it kept me grounded. "You should have told me! You and Claire! Who else knows Mir?!" I was so angry.

"... Amelie, Oliver, Myrnin, and... Micheal." She hesitated at saying Micheals name. Him knowing and not telling me made me feel worse then with Mir and Claire. The other three didn't effect me.

I stomped out intent on finding my boyfriend. He was down stairs in the kitchen. He looked up and had the nerve to smile. That bastard!

His smile dropped as he realized he was in big trouble. I walked over to him and hit him as hard as I could. He let me of course. "You lying no good bastard!" I yelled.

Shane came in but I ignored him. "Eve... what's wron.." I cut him off before he could get that last letter out. I hit him again. "You" I seethed pointing at him.

"You and Claire and Mir all knew! You knew my brother was turned and you didn't tell me!" I swung again this time he caught it. "Eve... we did it for you." He said softly.

It pissed me off more. "No. Don't pull that Shit! You don't get to say what's best for me you jerk!" I yelled.

I tried to hit him but Shane stopped me. "Calm down Eve. I'm not saying they were right because they werent... but look at the circumstances we all went through alot of shit... and I'm sure they thought they were doing the right thing even if it was fucked up but still... you know they love you and wouldn't intentionally hurt you." I knew it was a sad day when Shane Collins was being wise.

It did calm me but I wasn't ready to let go yet. I turned back to Micheal I took a few deep breaths before I said the words I never thought I'd say. "I want to break up." I said as calm as I could.

His eyes held agony. "Why...?" He got out it sounded strangled. "Because it's not working... first the thing with Claire and I supported you through it. Things were getting better... but now I find out about this. I'm sorry but right now I need a break and time to think." I said. I saw a tear fall from his eye and didn't want to be here right now. I turned and left ignoring Shane as he tried to calm me down.

Claires pov

We woke up at sundown. I stretched feeling completely relaxed. Myrnin who was besides me kissed my neck softly. "Mmmm" I let out.

"I love you" Myrnin whispered in my ear. I shivered in delight. "I love you too So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked while sitting up.

"Well I could think of lots and lots of fun things we could do without leaving this bed" His voice was laced with need and want. "But... I also think it be nice to show you around." He finally added.

I nodded growing excited to see the sites already. We dressed and then we left the hotel hand in hand. The stars were beautiful and it was a clear night. The moon shined brightly.

We were almost to the shopping center. I could see all the lights and I could already smell delicious smelling foods and hear the music from street musicians. When we reached, the first thing Myrnin did was pull me along to a cart where an old women was saling what looked like biscuits but Myrnin told me they were Welsh tea cakes. They were good.

We enjoyed them as we walked along the streets. There were people staring though. I could see the women ogling Myrnin. Though he didn't notice at all I felt my hand tighten on his.

He paused and raised a brow questioningly. " What's wrong love?" He asked worried. "Nothing" I smiled feeling silly for getting upset.

Here I was with the man I loved having a good time, I wouldn't let people checking him out ruin my mood. "I love you" I said while pulling him down for a kiss. I only ment for it to be a quick kiss... but it turned into something much more steamy as he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away he smirked.

"You know I do believe I like when your jealous." He whispered teasingly. Of course leave it to him to figure it out. I smacked his arm playfully.

He took hold of my hand once again threading our fingers together as we continued on. We went in stores and I bought a few things. When he had went off for a moment I purchased a gift for him. It was a gold watch I had spotted when we first entered. I could picture it on him immediatly.

So I quickly bought it had it wrapped and slid it into another bag so he wouldn't see it when he returned. I wondered where he had ran off to? I tried to ignore the sympathetic gazes people gave me and there whispers. A child had asked his mom if I was a ghost he sounded terrified.

His mother replied "no sweetie she's blind the poor thing". I felt bad that I had scared a child and decided to wait for Myrnin elsewhere. He would be able to find me so I didn't think it would be an issue if I took a step out of the store and waited outside. I had seen a big tree nearby and decided to rest under it.

At least under here it was a bit darker so it would be harder for people to see my eyes the cause of their discomfort. It was ten minutes later when I spotted Myrnin headed towards the store. I called out his name. He came over.

"What's wrong love? You look sad?" He said sinking to the ground in front of me. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm ok really. It's just... my eyes they scare people... and I feel bad. I can see the discomfort and sympathy. "I frowned slightly. "I don't understand why but... it just makes me sad that I scare people. I don't want sympathy because I'm really fine. I can see perfectly. Of course they don't know that but still." I finished.

He took my hand and kissed my fingers. " I love you. I can't make the looks stop... but I'll always be here to try and cheer you up." He said. He pulled a box out of his pocket.

He handed it over to me. I slowly opened it. I felt happy tears come to my eyes as I saw the beautiful bracelet inside. He pulled it out carefully and placed it on my wrist. It was white gold.

It had a thin chain and there was a small pink heart dangling from it. I threw my arms around him tightly. "Thank you Myrnin I love it." I pulled back and reached into the bag and pulled out my gift to him.

He looked surprised. He smiled excitedly as he opened it. His eyes gleamed as he put the watch on. "Thank you Claire. I'll treasure this forever." He kissed my forehead.

After that we walked around a bit more we stopped for hot chocolate before leaving the shopping area. We were walking to the hotel when I stopped. There was a field a little ways out with beautiful wild flowers growing. There were all sorts of colors and I couldn't help it.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him along excitedly. I ran my fingers along the petals of one of the flowers. "It's so beautiful here." I whispered.

"Yes I always thought so. " He said while looking as if he were remembering his memories of this place. "Not... not all my memories of this place are... good ones. Yet I still can't help but love it here, and I'm happy to be here with you making good memories." He said while hugging me from behind.

I turned In his arms and we held each other for a while before heading back to the hotel. The sun would be up soon. When we were in the hotel he handed me a bottle of blood. After we drank it I went to get a shower.

I remembered the gift Eve had given me. I smirked as an idea came to mind. I pulled out the bag and put it on after I had dried off. It was a black mostly see through the top piece came to just under my bottom. It had frills at the bottom. It was low cut and had a bow in the middle. The bottom piece was black frilly cheekies. I slipped it on.

I had to admit it looked completely sexy. I almost lost my nerve. I brushed my hair out but left it down. It was still damp and slightly curling at the ends.

I slowly opened the door. Myrnin was looking at a book while he laid on the bed clad in black boxers. I bit my lip God he was so sexy. I finally opened the door all the way and stepped out.

I saw him glance up. His eyes wide with shock. Then the shock became pure lust. I hadn't moved at all. His gaze raked over me.

"Claire. Come here." He said commandingly holding out his hand. I couldn't refuse nor did I want to as I made my way over. When I reached the side of the bed I took his hand. Feeling electricity shoot through me at his touch and gaze.

He pulled me onto him. His hands playing with the lace. His lips attacked mine with an intensity that would have weakened my knees had I been standing. I felt flutters in my tummy and a odd but pleasant buzzing along every inch of my skin. He laid me down and kissed from my lips down to my thighs.

When we woke up I remembered every little detail of our passionate somewhat feral but completely loving night... err morning together. It wasn't our first time but it felt different some how. Like we were completely free and one together. At the same time... I looked around at the damage we had done to the room and giggled a bit.

"And what has my little bird so happy?" I heared Myrnin say. His eyes were closed. He had a beautiful smile on his face. I kissed him softly.

After we fed I got ready as Myrnin said he had somewhere special he wanted to take me. He told me to wear jeans and a comfortable shirt. I wore the boots he said would work. I kept trying to get him to give me a hint as to what we were doing but he wouldnt.

He made me promise to shut off my gift till he said it was ok. I did so I was completely unable to see what was going on. He had his arm around my waist to guide me to whatever awaited. The first thing I noticed was the sound of running water.

Then I heared a sound I knew. A horses neigh. It was a bit away so I wasn't sure if that was where we were going or not. Suddenly we stopped.

"You can look around now. I opened my mind back up to the gift. I took it all in. It was beautiful the green scenery the trees the moon the night sky. The river the horses out in a field. The little wooden picnic table that held a candle and a basket.

He led me there and lit the candle. "How did you do this?" I was confused he was with me the whole time. He winked.

"Yesterday I hired a young women to set this up. I had her rent the horses for us to ride after we eat. I'm glad she stuck to her word. I was worried as I had to tell her to set it up just at sun down today. That way the food wouldn't be cold." He smiled.

"Your to good to me." I said softly. He kissed me. "Nonsense you deserve much more than this. "

" If I could I'd give you the whole world. Claire you did more than save me from the disease. You brought me back you brought out the good in me which I thought died long ago. You made me a better man and I love you for all that you are and will be. I... I want to be your forever and always." He said while stroking my hand.

"Myrnin you will always be my forever and even beyond that. " I said knowing that I wanted that completely. We ate and then he led me to the horses. He studied them first.

Then stuck his hand out and waited for the come to him. He showed me how to earn do it for the other horse. I was so happy when it came to me. Lowering it's head so I could pat him.

I noticed Something and my eyes widened. Myrnin was watching me. This horse was blind like me well sort of. Yet it knew where I was and that I had my hand out when he came over.

I somehow felt a connection to this horse. As his white milky eyes stared into mine. It was as if he knew as well that we both had unseeing eyes even if I still could technically see. I felt tears prickle at my eyes.

The horse nuzzled me and I hugged it the huge creature stroking and patting his head. Myrnin came over. He lifted me onto the horse explaining how to stay on he took the rope to lead the horse towards the other. He mounted it and his horse began a trot mine stayed next to his as Myrnin held tight to the rope. It was fun nice.

I really didn't know how I would be able to go back home after being in such an amazing place. As if reading my mind Myrnin spoke softly, "you know we could stay here if you want." My mind reeled picturing us staying here living in a small house. Exploring everyday being together forever in this place that seemed like paradise.

Then I remembered I'd be leaving friends behind... my parents had no clue I was a vampire even. Amelie would never allow us to remain here. She needed us to keep the systems running in Morgainville. Not to mention there always seemed to be trouble.

I heared him sigh softly. "I know... we can't yet you have to much there... but if you ever change your mind just say the word and I'll make it happen." He said lovingly. I knew he spoke the truth he would find a way to make it happen and Amelie wouldn't even be able to stop him if he put his mind to it. I didn't know what to say so I kissed him instead. "I love you." I whispered.

We had five days left here. I was trying to debate whether or not to call home. I probably should but had a odd feeling that it was better to wait. I was in the hotel room. Myrnin had said he would be back and for me to wait here.

So I did I was drinking a bottle of blood when he came back in. He looked a bit nervous but I didn't ask why. He kissed me softly before picking me up and sitting me down on the edge of the bed. I was confused as he nervously kneeled in front of me.

He took the empty bottle from my hand and chucked it in the trashcan. My whole focus though was on him. He took my hands in his and I was growing a bit nervous. He rubbed my knuckles and kissed my hands before he took a deep shaky unneeded breath.

I was beginning to internally panic. Was something wrong? "Claire... I told you I want forever with you." He paused I was freaking out had he changed his mind? Was he trying to let me down easy.

Is that why he's nervous. I fought to hold back the tears that were trying to force themselves out. "I ment it I do and ... well I I'm sorry I'm really nervous." He said his eyes were teary.

Wait so he wasn't changing his mind then what was it. I kissed his forehead trying to calm him so he could speak. "Claire I want you to be mine in every way possible..." a few tears escaped his eyes and I quickly caught them. "What I'm trying to say is" He let go of one of my hands and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a small black box. My eyes widened as I now understood what he was doing. "Claire danverse... will you make me the happiest man... vampire ever and stay with me forever as my... wife?" He looked so vulnerable and nervous.

My tears fell. "Yes! Yes of course." I said wrapping my arms around him tightly. He picked me up kissing me.

Then he sat me back down and opened the box. He took my left hand and pulled out the ring sliding it onto my ring finger. It was beautiful. It was a rose gold with intricately woven swirls. There was a heart shaped diamond in the middle. With smaller ones scattered about the band. It was beautiful, but he could have handed me a ring pop and I would have still happily said yes.

We fell asleep both happilly clinging tightly to each other. I was the happiest I've ever been. I know we hadn't been a couple for that long but somehow I knew this was forever and the thing I wanted most.

Eve's pov

It had been two days since I broke up With Micheal. Now that I was calming down I realized I made a mistake. I loved him I really did just I was hurt. Now that I had thought about it I knew they didn't do it to hurt me.

Micheal had been moping around and it broke my heart and I knew it was my fault. Shane had tried to play peace maker. I appologized to Miranda earlier I thanked Shane. Now here I was standing outside Micheals closed bed room door trying to find the guts to knock.

I needed to fix this. I was getting ready to knock when the door flung open. Micheal looked nervous and hopeful. His eyes were shining with unshed tears.

His hair was a mess and he looked like he needed a shower. Not thay he smelled just he looked pretty bad. I shook my head remembering why I was here. "Micheal can I come in." I said trying to remain calm.

I just wanted to throw my arms around him but... I still needed him to know he couldn't keep taking me and my feelings for granted. He nodded and stepped aside. I sat on his bed which was a mess. There were lots of empty cans of beer all over the floor.

I rolled my eyes it would take a lot for a vampire to get drunk. He wasn't drunk though he seemed super aware and sober. "Look I realized I spoke harshly... but you need to know you guys can't keep doing this. Ok." I said he nodded already appologizing I cut him off.

"That being said... I love you Micheal Glass even if you can be a total bastard at times... I want... well will you take me back." I said. I realized I shouldn't be the one saying that he should and he did as he said he was the one needing to beg for me back. After kissing for a while I pulled away.

I stopped at the door. "Oh and clean up your room and get a shower." He chuckled at my parting. Shane was smiling in the hall way.

"Glad you guys made up." He said. He still had a twinge of sadness in his eyes. I wondered if it would ever go away. Though Claire loved Myrnin completely.

I could tell she worried about Shane. I knew it would take time. I also knew Claire would always hold a spot in Shanes heart... and to be honest I think he held one in hers... just not in the way he used to. Anyways they would be ok we all would we just needed time and and a break from all the damned drama that happens around here.

I wondered if Claire Was doing good. I would call her tomorrow night I decided. I still had to chew her out but I also wanted to hear all the juicy details of her adventure.

Myrnins pov

I woke up before Claire. She was still in my arms snuggled tightly to me sleeping. The ring on her finger I was imagining our life together. She had said yes it was amazing to think that I had actually gotten the one thing I found I wanted most in this world her. I never thought it would happen.

I always thought she would end up marrying that boy. I had hated him because I thought I would never have her... and there he was easily having what I'd kill for. Now it was different I didn't hate him. I did pity him but I was also greatful for him.

He was the reason I was able to have her in a way. Yes things had been slowly changing between Claire and I before he broke it off with her. Though she had realized she loved me I was worried that she would have kept it inside forever had things not of happened. Had he tried to keep her I wondered if she would have stayed with him.

I shook my head no. I can see the love she has for me clearly. I have her now there was no use thinking of the past. I kissed her cheek.

She moved closer into me when I did that. She was smiling in her sleep and I wondered just what she was dreaming. I kept my eyes trained on her beautiful face. Till she stired and woke.

She sleepilly opened her eyes. I'll admit I missed her beautiful brown ones but she was still stunning even now. She smiled up at me. "How did you sleep?" I asked smiling back at her.

"Great I dreamed of you..." She said softly. My heart soared. "And me, us our future together. It was amazing." She said smiling.

I kissed her nose and she giggled. Today I wanted to keep her all to myself alone in this bed, but I already had other plans. I was going to take her to go see a concert. I knew she liked classical piano music.

So when I saw the flyers around town I called to get seats. It was short only an hour long so after I planned to take her to a resturant. She wanted to experience some more of the food she had said the other day.

Amelie's pov

"So you allowed them to leave for a vacation?" Oliver was sitting in my office. It was oddly casual between us lately. As if we had grown closer somehow. I nodded.

"Yes they will be back in for days I believe. I felt they earned it." I said not understanding why I was explaining myself to him. He just nodded.

"Well yeah I agree." This surprised me. He had become a bit fond of the girl in a way. Though he would never admit that he didn't hate her. He respected her as did most of us by now.

I felt him slide closer to me. We were on the couch in my office talking over tea. Though he had claimed he came to report the status of the town it had turned into friendly talk. I was a bit taken aback by how comfortable we were around each other lately for most of our lives since we had met we had been enemies with the occasional alliance when needed.

It was a bit odd. My dear Samuel never left my mind but lately my thoughts would drift to Oliver. I would push it away most of the time. I didn't understand why I found myself a bit if I admit attracted to this man who was the pollard opposite of my Sam.

Oliver wasn't bad looking. He though was one of the few who had been frozen at an older age then most. Where as I would forever appear to be in my late 20's he would forever appear to be in his late thirties. His black hair held a few greying streaks.

Though it did not diminish his looks in a odd way it added to his charm. The few wrinkles at the corner of his eyes told stories of the life he lived before his change. I knew he had been happilly married with children once in his human life. Though he lost them I wonder if that had aided in his cold personality.

I inwardly chuckled I the "ice queen" was calling someone cold. Though I noticed I had been changing as well for a while now. I was growing warmer. Allowing myself to feel rather then locking everything away.

I'm not sure why I did it but suddenly as we quietly watched each other I had found myself moving closer. Though I stopped when I took notice of what I had been unintentionally about to do. Oliver however took the moment as he leaned in and placed a soft chaste kiss on my lips. More shaking then the fact that Oliver could be gentle was the fact that I had allowed it.

When he had moved away though I felt the restraint I had kept over my feelings for him dissapear as I found this time it was I who had kissed him. He seemed surprised but melted into the kiss. I decided then and there I was done fighting whatever this was between us.

Richards pov

Clean up had been going well. I was currently eating dinner with my sister. I had noticed a change in her for a while now. She was slowly becoming the sweet kid she used to be. I knew she still was far from perfect but I was happy to see her making an effort to do the right thing.

My cell phone rang so I excused myself. It was Hanah I couldn't suppress the smile that spread across my face on its own. She was doing better now. Her stitches were to be removed in another few days.

I quickly responded to her gretting. I tried to calm down as I didn't want to scare her away by acting like an obsessed puppy. She was calling to let me know about an incedent in town that I would need to look into tomorrow. After I said I would I decided to push forward and that it was time to ask her on an actual date.

Yeah I hadn't gotten a chance yet this town was always in some form of chaos. I cleared my throat. "Uh... Hanah before you go I wanted to ask you something." I said pausing as she told me to go ahead.

"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to take you out saterday night?" I asked crossing my fingers. Yeah she had already told me she felt the same as I did but still. I held my breath silently growing worried as she hadn't answered yet.

"Finally." She said. I was confused, " what?" I said. "I've been waiting for you to asked me out this whole time." She said happily. I sighed in relief. After going over the time and place we said good bye. I had gone back to finish dinner.

Monica smiled and she gave me a knowing look. "So you got a date saterday." She said casually. I nodded but had to fight my face from turning red.

I didn't need her teasing me. Surprisingly all she said was that's good. She even seemed truly happy for me. After dinner she said she was going to bed.

Lately she'd been sleeping alot more and I wondered if she was ok. Maybe it was this town taking its tole on her.

The next morning sparked my worry for my little sister when half way during breakfast she ran off. I followed her worried as she had began gagging. I could hear her puking. I decided I would take her to the doctor.

She argued but eventually gave in. I was now waiting for news as she was in the back. Suddenly Monica came out. She was crying and wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

When I asked the doctor he said he wasn't allowed to tell his patients info unless she was a minor and I was the guardian. Monica wasn't a minor though and he didn't care that I was Mayor in this town. I finally left. Monica had went to wait in the car she seemed to be calming down as we drove.

When we pulled up at the house she made no move to get out. "Richard... I'm pregnant." She said crying again. I held her and told her it would be ok.

That I was here for her and nothing bad would happen. She hesitantly admitted she wasn't sure who the father was. I told her it was fine we would figure it out. With that we went in to speak to our mom. Mom had been out of it ever since dad had passed. I could only hope she took it ok.

Claires pov

We had went to a concert the night before. Today we were laying on a blanket on a grassy hill watching the stars. There was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Something I'd never seen in real life but desperately always wanted to.

I was losing hope that I'd get to see it as we had been waiting for 4 hours now. Myrnin had brought snacks and hot chocolate. Suddenly as I was about to give up I saw the first one streak through the sky. After that hundreds followed it was beautiful. I was in awe.

It was so perfect. We now had three days here before we left. I could only hope when we got back there was no disasters for a while. We decided we would wait to discuss wedding plans till we got back.

Though I was shocked to here Myrnin actually had a house. He just preferred the lab since it was where he spent most of his time. He had said that he wanted me to think about possibly moving in with him. He would let me wait till after the wedding if I wanted to but he wanted me to know he'd gladly want me there.

I asked him if I did would he stay at his house actually when he wasn't working he said of course. I mean technically I'd still be working for him even after we married so we wouldn't really be apart during work hours, but still if I did move in I wanted to know I'd get to snuggle up with him at night. I told him I still had to think about it. I mean I would be moving in definitely but it was a matter of when.

I kinda felt sad at the thought of leaving the Glass house but I also felt sad at the thought of not waking up next to Myrnin everyday. I shook my head clear as I heared my phone ring. I checked the I.D. It was Eve. I answered happilly, but had to pull my phone away from my ear as she ranted about me not telling her about her brother. I appologized for almost thirty minutes.

She then stated she needed all the details of my adventure so far I told her about all the things we had seen. I left out the sex details of course and hadn't told her about the proposal yet. "Wow who knew count crackula could be such a prince charming." She said while laughing.

I giggled. "Eve I have something else to tell you... but I won't till I get home." I said deciding it would be best to do this in person. She sounded worried but I assured her it was nothing bad.

When we hung up I felt Myrnin Slide his hands around my waist. He kissed my shoulder. " Let's take a shower he whispered." I took his hand as he stood and followed him into the bathroom.

After our shower we got ready as Myrnin had of course plans. I was excited so far everything had been amazing. I just knew tonight would be to.


	9. Back in town

**This chapters a bit short. I don't own Morganville**

Myrnins pov

Every second spent with my little bird was amazing. I still had to inform Amelie that I had propossed to my love. Not that she could stop us or would but as founder she had to be notified of such things. If it weren't for that I would marry her right now. Though I suppose she would want her friends and... family. Uh oh ... I knew her mom liked me but I wasn't sure about her father... I used to laugh that her dad seemed to strongly dislike the Shame boy... but now would he turn his hate on me.

Would he accuse me of taking his little girl from him as most father's feel at the thought of their daughters marrying? When they found out Claire was both a vampire and had gone blind would they blame me? I shook the thoughts off. It didn't matter.

They could hate me. Hell I spent most of my life hating me. I couldn't blame them I'd never be truly good enough for Claire... but I was a selfish creature and she was the one thing I wouldn't give up. I pulled out my mobile device and dialed Amelie's number.

Claire was in the room so she wouldn't hear unless she was listening on purpose.  
"What is it?" I snapped out of it at Amelie's words. Someone wasn't in a good mood.

Maybe I shouldn't bring it up now. "What's going on?" I asked instead. I was worried as usually she at least attempted to pretend to be in control of herself.

"None of your concern!" She hissed. "Ok... so nothing is wrong in town?" I guessed because if it was she would have been calling me not snapping it wasn't my concern.

I heared her sigh. "If all you plan to do is ask pointless questions I bid you good day." She said coldly before the line clicked. Good thing I had held my tongue.

The founder could be spiteful at times. Even if she as Amelie had her soft moments. As the founder she could be cruel just because she felt the whim to be. I went back into the room. Claire was already on the bed.

My gaze roamed over her. She wore an innocent expression but the upward twitch of her mouth gave it away. She had purposefully put on a very sexy red number. Her hair was lose and fell in loose waves around her beautiful face.

I watched as she leaned forward giving me a very nice view. I could see she knew her act was working and she had to fight that twitch of the lip again. I knew my want showed on my face and in my body language. I took a step forward having to swallow hard as she bit her lip.

Something that was extremely sexy. I couldn't help it I pounced. Lately she had been growing more and more confident and I had to say I was enjoying every second of it.

We laid there talking about nothing and everything. For a bit before she dosed off. I wasn't ready to sleep just yet though. The more I thought about Amelie's tone earlier the more curious I became.

I kept pondering the possibilities of what it could possibly be. Then again it could be anything. I scratched my head. For being such a genius it was very annoying not being able to decipher such a simple puzzle.

I was trying not to fidget for my little bird was resting on my chest. I smirked, much needed rest. In my mind I was putting theories together. It all flew out the window when I felt Claire stir. She didn't awaken but it brought me back to the now.

So for the first time in hundreds of years I decided not knowing was ok. I didn't need to crack such a useless puzzle when I could be focusing completely on my love. So I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to shut off that part that was obsessed with solving every mystery. Once it was off everything was focused on the girl in my arms. I drifted off having the best sleep I've ever had.

I woke up to the sound of Claire singing in the shower. "You put your arms around me and I'm home." To me she had a beautiful voice. I snuck up to the door.

She was to distracted to be watching so I snuck in. Undressing when she said that line again I wrapped my arms around her. She let out a squeak. I chuckled at how adorable it was. I liked how she would squeak when surprised so sometimes I let Bob out of his tank on purpose.

Yes I know evil but every reaction she gives is one I treasure. Once we were out I asked her what she wanted to do today. I rattled off suggestions. Today was are actual last day.

Since tomorrow would be spent partly in the room till night then we had a flight to catch. I should have planned something but I wanted her to get a chance to decide. She stopped me when I said we could go for a boat ride. There was a man made lake where they had little boats that you paddle.

The lake was decorated with lights that changed colors. She seemed excited. Before we rented the boat we stopped for snacks. Then I helped her in.

She almost fell as the boat wobbled. Once in I did most of the paddling. I wanted her to relax and absorb the experience. It would be one of many we had forever.

Perhaps for our honey moon I could take her to Italy. I think she would like the sites. I could picture her taking it all in. I would ask her where she wanted to go when we plan for the wedding.

I smiled she would be the most beautiful bride ever. I leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled against my lips. I loved knowing I was the cause of her happiness.

When the time was up we went to eat. After that we walked hand and hand through the field of wild flowers. I could see she was growing a bit sad by the idea of leaving tomorrow. "We will come again." I said.

She smiled at the prospect of visiting again. "Claire we have infinite possibilities." I said softly. She seemed to be imagining it.

"You have to stay with me forever ok?" She asked. I was surprised she would even think I'd ever leave her. "I will never leave you my love. Your my forever Claire." I said pulling her against me and kissing the top of her head.

When we got back into the hotel she suddenly put music on her phone. "Dance with me." She commanded already pulling me into a slow dance. I held her close and we swayed.

I was sure I was the luckiest being on earth in that moment.

When the plane landed the sun was out. We pulled our coats and hats on. Even then I knew it had to be a bit uncomfortable for her. Luckily a car was waiting for us close by.

I made her get in first. I put the bags back in the trunk despite the drivers offer to do so. I told him to go to the lab. We could go through the portal there to the Glass house but first I wanted to make sure Amelie had kept her promise in hiring someone to feed Bob while we were gone.

I smiled as I saw she had indeed. Bob was in the middle of eating right at that moment. Claire imediatly seemed happy to be inside. "Myrnin I'm going to go home. I'll call you when you can come over." I didn't want her to go but knew she ment she was going to tell them first then give me the clear when they calmed down.

I kissed her before she left. I decided then it was the perfect time for me to speak to Amelie. I knew where Amelie was so I went straight for her house. I busted through the doors yelling ,"honey I'm home home!" Only seconds later I saw something that would haunt me forever.

I let out a girlish scream covering my eyes. I was far to innocent to see that. I wouldn't want even my worse enemy to have had to witness that. "Get out!" She hissed.

I gladly complied running as far away as I could. I couldn't believe I had witnessed a site so horrible I was debating scratching my own eyes out. I shook my head even going as far as banging it against the nearest thing which happened to be a brick wall. It was just as I felt my own blood pour down my face that my phone rang.

I answered incoherantly. "Myrnin what's wrong?" I heared my little bird ask. I forgot everything but my beautiful bird.

"Myrnin you can come over now." She said sounding worried. I spit some of the blood out. "Yeah ill be there in a moment love." I said.

When she hung up I darted to the lab to clean up. However Amelie came in via portal while I was cleaning the blood off. "I trust you had a actual reason for rudely barging in earlier." She said.

She sounded less angry. I cringed having to recall earlier. "... yes... I was coming to inform you of happy news..." I had to pause to bang my head against the wall due to the image popping back into my head. "Fool quit damaging the wall! It cost money to fix!" She yelled.

I stopped and was already wiping the blood off again. "And this happy news?" She said after clearing her throat. She clearly was also uncomfortable knowing I had witnessed a nightmare.

I became happy again remembering the news. "Amelie... I asked Claire to marry me." I said excitedly. I watched her take in what I said.

I saw the twitch of her lips but she tried to hide it. "And... judging by your words she said yes." She said trying to hide her excitement I nodded. "I told you the girl felt for you!" She said sounding oddly like a young school girl.

"Yes yes you did." I was smiling like the mad man I was. She couldn't stop her smile now. "I'm happy. I can see the happiness she brings you... take good care of her Myrnin."

"I'll send you the letter of approval by next week. I suppose you haven't discussed a day yet?" She asked. I told her not yet.

"Well ill let you go to her... oh and Myrnin not a word about what you saw..." She said awkwardly. "No need to worry there." I said she gave me a warning look and then left. I finished cleaning up.

Of course I wouldn't curse any one with the images I had seen. I shivered and resisted the urge to bang my head against something. I needed to get to Claire. She would be able to erase the image of Oliver and Amelie...I couldn't even finish that thought. I cringed.

When I stepped through the portal Claire was waiting. She relaxed when she saw I seemed fine. Micheal and Shame were trying to look intimidating but I ignored them. Shreve was excitedly congratulating me. I thanked her with equal excitement.

Micheal cleared his throat. I suppose I would let them yap for a bit. " have a seat." Micheal gestured to the couch.

I did I would have to fight the urge to laugh. So I put my best serious face on. This seemed to catch both Micheal and Shame off guard. No doubt they expected me to act up.

I wanted to but decided it would be faster this way. Micheal composed himself first. "So you plan to marry Claire?" He said as if he had a say in it.

"Yes Mr, Glass" I tried to stop the sarcasm but couldnt help it. He didn't let him phase him. "Don't you think it's a bit soon...?" He asked.

I sighed knowing where he was going. "Look I appreciate how you all look after Claire. I love Claire, I have since I met her. Even if back then I wasn't in the right mind to understand my feelings. "

"She means everything to me. Believe me I don't take marriage lightly. It's why I has never asked another girl in my whole life vampire and human. Claire is the one."

"I respect you all believe it or not... even you Shane despite me not liking you I respect you for all you have done for Claire. And you to Eve and you Micheal. I want you to all know I will love and take care of Claire beyond forever." I said I ignored Shreve and Shames shock at me using their names.

Of course I knew their names. I mean I am a genius. I just prefer to call them by Shreve and Shame it's funny how they react. Eve I already knew excepted Claire and I I knew Shane just wanted her happy. Micheal... well I'm not sure what he felt.

"I can't stop it even if I wanted to but you hurt her and your dead." Shame said. I nodded. " You take care of her... and you have to bring her around at least two times a week got it." Micheal said trying to sound stern.

I nodded. Claire had been quietly watching me. "We have to talk to Amelie right?" She finally spoke. I shook my head confusing her.

"I already did it. She was actually very happy." I said. Everyone's eyes widened. Claire smiled warmly.

"Ok count Crackula you have to stay for dinner." Shreve said. I nodded. "I can't wait to see Mir later." Claire said looking around not that she or anyone would be able to see the ghost girl till sundown.

Though there was a breeze so I knew she was letting everyone know she was there. I still owed the girl. I had helped the boy Jason out but still. I owed both.

Claire pulled me up to her room. "Myrnin remember how you asked me to move in before the wedding?" She whispered. I nodded, of course I remember.

I've been waiting for the answer. "I decided." She said I urged her on. "I will but I want at least to wait a few days... and I'll be living with you but once in a while I may come stay here to visit." She whispered.

I was happy I picked her up kissing her. "Good I'll get the house ready in the days I have before you move in." I said already knowing the mostly unused house would need a good cleaning. She smiled.

Surprisingly dinner with them was pleasant. Though occasionally the boys would try to slip an insult in. Claire, Shreve, and Mir would shut them up. The little thing seemed much happier then she had in her living days. She looked healthier to.

She congratulated us but I could see she was sad that Claire would be leaving. Claire assured her she would be over alot. It was clear to any one they all were like a family. I wouldn't dare keep her from them.

She needed them just as much as she needed me. It would be hard to be apart from her for these few days to come... but it would be worth it. I was now saying good bye. "I love you" Claire said before kissing me.

"And I you my little bird sweetest dreams." I said kissing her once more. It seemed hard for us both to part. Even if it was just for a few days. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping not without her in my arms.

It's a good thing I wasn't human. I finally let her go she seemed reluctant but did as well. I left quickly before I could change my mind. I didn't go to the lab instead I went to the house I hadn't really used.

I had alot of stuff here. I started sorting through the stuff I once deemed treasure. Now it all dulled compared to my true treasure. I put the books away.

I finally hung the many paintings I had left sitting around all these years. I would probably have to get new equipment. I would have to ask Amelie what was needed in a house. I was far behind... sure I had basically sofas, beds, tables... but what else.

I suppose those machines that wash clothes... I had been washing mine the old fashion way all these years. I would need to make sure she had everything she wanted and needed to feel comfortable. I suppose it would be easier to hire someone to clean. I would tomorrow for now I had to finish putting the many boxes of things away.

I would get side tracked every once in a while. I would see a object and the memories behind them would pop up. Some good some bad. A chest caught my eye.

I couldn't remember what was inside so I opened it. My eyes widening. I slowly went through the objects. However I quickly slammed it shut.

I would lock it in the attic never to be seen again. I admit I felt a pang of sadness as I carried the chest filled with Ada's belongings up to the attic. I found the farthest corner I could and put it there covering it with a sheet. I had loved Ada... still had up until she herself made me realize my love for Claire.

I loved Claire more than I had anyone... but I did have guilt I would always carry. I had destroyed Ada who was my lover. Worse I destroyed her more than once. Had I let her go back then perhaps it would have been better... then again if I had Claire may have ended up being the one trapped in a computer... so as twisted and evil as it was I was glad it was Ada... that probably was the true reason I was a monster.

I would gladly do it all over because I knew every little event is what led to now. I shook away all thoughts and got back to work. I found a few things I decided Claire would like so I kept those things together deciding I'd give her them when she moved in. I stopped to take a break.

I looked around damn... I still had alot. Well that's what I get I suppose for not putting it away when I fist got to Morganville. I went to the bedroom staring at the big bed. It had black Satin sheets and matching pillows and blankets. I studied the bed.

"I'll get new ones." I decided stripping the bed of the never used items. I tried to think of a color Claire may like. Only then my thoughts drifted to how sexy she looked in that red number... I decided red was a good color. I tried to keep focused. I already missed her.

Claires pov

I couldn't sleep. I tried but I missed being in his arms. How the hell did I think I could last a few days apart from him. I was becoming super clingy.

I needed to put myself in check. I sighed for the millionth time. I heared a knock at my door. I checked the time. It was 2:00 a.m already. I slid out of bed wrapping my robe around myself.

I opened the door to find Shane. "Hey" He said shuffling his feet. I opened the door signalling for him to enter. He did. I sat on the bed he seemed as if he was unsure of what he was doing.

"Claire... I need to get this off my chest." He said sounding sad. "I... your happy right?" He asked.

I nodded hating the small bit of sadness in his eyes. "Good. That's good. Look I have something I bought before all this happened... I want you to have it... I need you to take it off my hands so I can finally move on. Knowing that we said everything and got it all out properly." He said.

I would do whatever so long as it made it easier on him. I nodded for him to continue but I wouldn't speak not till I was sure he was done. He slowly pulled out a small box. My eyes widened already knowing what he said next would leave a pang of hurt in my heart.

I would take it though. I loved Myrnin completely but I knew the heartbreak I was about to feel even if it wasn't the same as a romantic heartbreak. No this was the heartbreak of hearing how hurt a friend is. He held the box out.

I took it. "Don't look till I'm gone... I wanted to marry you...I know it's to late now to say that and I'm selfish to be even pushing this on you. I can't help it I needed to let you know even if I know it would hurt you... I'm selfish but It's the only way for me to let go completely. I keep wondering what if you hadn't turned would you have said yes? "

"But I don't want to know because I already know eventually... you would have realized what I had noticed before. I knew ... I knew you loved him even before you did. That's why I was always such a jealous jerk when it came to him." He paused taking a deep breath.

" I will always remember that you were my first actual love. One day I'll look back on it and it won't hurt. I know I'm the one who let you go first... but it would have happened. It was clear to almost everyone that you and Myrnin were going to happen." He smiled a sad smile.

"With that I'll burden you one last time by saying this. I love you." He pressed a soft warm kiss to my cold forhead. With that he left.

Only when the door closed did I let the tears flow through me and the silent sobs rack through me. Though it ended a while back it felt finally done. Tonight I would remember everything and with that my first live would be completely over. I slowly opened the box.

Inside was a small silver ring. It had a little diamond cross in the middle. The band had smaller diamond around it. I pulled it out.

Ignoring the burn. Inside were words inscribed. "My love." It simply said I only dropped the ring when it got to much. I used the end of my robe to pick it up.

I wiped the blood off it and put it back in the box. I opened one of my drawers. I put the box at the back and shut it. My wounds were healing.

I would clean the blood up later. Instead I wiped my eyes and smiled. Now that this was done he could move on like I had. Now I finally found sleep dreaming about the man I loved. Myrnin.

I woke up feeling oddly good. I joined Micheal in the kitchen. He already had blood warmed for me. I thanked him already putting the bottle to my lips.

"So..." I said. He put his news paper down. "So..?" He said as if it was a question. He stared into my white eyes.

I was thankful he looked without having to look away. I smiled. " I missed you we all did." He finally said. "I missed you all too." I said.

"Can you come with me somewhere?" He suddenly asked. "Sure where?" I said wanting to get out. "Surprise." He said smiling.

Surprise was an understatement I squealed. This was to perfect. "Oh oh she would so love that one!" I said pointing to a ring that practically had Eves name on it.

"Calm down" He chuckled. Examining the ring. He smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen. "I can imagine this on her. See this is why I needed your help." He said softly.

He asked the store owner if he had a size 9. He did luckilly. Micheal smiled the whole way home. "Thanks Claire and remember keep it secret." He said.

"Duh! I can't wait." I said excitedly. I had to fight from acting different in front of Eve. I was so happy. She better say yes!

I was headed up stairs when I heared a knock. I opened it a crack so I wouldn't burn. "Who is it?" I asked.

" Claire ... it's me can I come in please." It was Monica. I opened it keeping behind the door. I shut it once she entered.

Monica had been changing. Nicer since the draug incedent. It came out that she hadn't actually set the fire that killed Shanes sister. She didn't know Shanes sister had died and had just bent there. Being the bitch she was back then she took credit so that people would know not to mess with her.

"Thanks " She said. I noticed she looked sick. " You ok?" I asked actually concerned.

She nodded. I told her to have a seat and I'd bring out drinks. I grabbed two cokes and some chips I poured in a bowl. She thanked me and smiled.

She was prettier now that she wasn't being queen bitch. "So what's up?" I asked curious. "Not much omg is that a engagement ring!" She said noticing it.

Somehow we ended up chatting. "You lucky bitch congrats." She said. I thanked her.

"Um Claire is Shane here...? It's kinda important." She finally said. "Yeah ill go get him." I said already bolting up the stairs.

Of course I was curious but something about her demeanor made it seem important. I banged on Shanes door. He opened it. "Shane, Monica is down stairs she said it's important." He looked confused for a second but went down stairs anyways.

I made an excuse to leave. "I'm going to Common Grounds." I said already opening a portal. Part of me wanted to stay and listen but I knew that would be wrong.

I was in Oliver's office. He looked up. "Claire" He said acknowledging me. He was alot nicer to me latelly.

"Hey" I said awkwardly. He raised an eyebrow. " I have a feeling you didn't come to chat so what did you come for?" He didn't say it coldly like he would have before.

" I need my mocha... it's been to long." I practically whined. It's true I really wanted it now that I thought of it. I saw the twitch of his lip.

He quickly hid his almost smile. "Eves out front go ahead." He said but he stopped me at the door. "And Claire congratulations though I think you could do better then that mad man still I wish you luck and happiness." I was surprised I turned actually smiling.

"Thanks." I said meaning it. He just went back to the papers he was doing but I saw his smile. I went out front Eve started making my mocha when she saw me.

I paid. "So what's up you look happy?" She asked. I couldn't help but smile knowing she was going to be proposed to.

"Nothing. Oh so ... I'm probably going to be moving in with Myrnin soon." I said wanting her to be the first to know. Her eyes widened. "Blah I just got you back" She pouted.

"Besides you really want to stay in the lab?" She asked I explained he had a house. I also told her I'd be over alot still. " I just... well we are getting married. So I figure now wouldn't hurt. " I said softly.

"I know. I just... you better visit alot Claire Bear and invite me over or ill... kidnap you!" She said with watery eyes. I hugged her. "I love you Eve. Don't tell the others yet ok I want to wait a bit but... I wanted you to know. Also will you be my brides maid?" I asked her.

She squealed. "Duh C.B." She suddenly paused. "I wonder if Micheal will ever ask me? I mean... we've been through a lot but... I can't help but hope." She almost whispered.

Shit! Not good I felt the need to spill. "I'm sure he will. I got to go love ya." I said already rushing to Oliver's office.

He raised a brow obviously hearing and knowing I knew something. I saw it click in his eyes. "Not a word." I said smiling though.

He shrugged but I knew he wouldnt spill. I went through the portal but not home yet. I wasn't sure if it was clear yet so instead I went to the lab. Myrnin wasn't couldn't exactly go to his house I had no clue where it was.

Instead I laid down on the couch closing my eyes. "Claire? How's my boy been?" Frank said materializing.

I was surprised he had been nice about everything actually. "He's good... I think." I said. He raised a brow.

"He seems good but right now he's having a private conversation with someone so I left... vampire hearing... I think it's a curse." I said softly. " What about being a vampire isn't a curse?" He asked.

I thought about it. "I'm... not sure." I finally said. "How's the border? Myrnin before he left said he made...Um adjustments?" I said remembering how he had implied that there was possibly more in this world then human and vampires and draug though the last one was extinct now.

"Yup apparently he wants to be careful. I tell you I had no clue so much existed." He said. "What exactly is there? I hope I never have to personally find out but I'd rather know now?" I asked.

"Well from the newest programming. Lycans, shape shifters, magic users... though those are just humans they just practice magic. Not the phony stuff but apparently their aura is different." My eyes widened , " lycans? Like werewolves? What's a Shape shifter?"

I tried to keep the panic out but failed. "Yeah like werewolves only they can change at will. Apparently werewolves only change during a full moon. Oh that's in the programming as well but... those only travel in packs and are rare."

"Lycans usually are lone or keep very few people around but they are rare also. Shape shifters..." He paused. "They can change into animals... but they are from native tribes. Usually it's either a wildcat or bear... but occasionally there are supposedly some that are from a crow decendent. He said those are the worse."

"They can turn into a crow but they can also isolate the change. So they can grow wings on a whim. Freaky if you ask me. Anyways no worries kid I won't let nothing pass without alerting the queen." He said.

I thanked him but I was still freaking out on the inside. " Well I think it's safe to go home." I said getting up. "I'll see you later Frank." I said.

"Yeah see ya kid." He faded. When I got back no one was home. I decided I'd take a nap.

However I found myself waking from a nightmare. Men with wings decending from the sky like fallen angels coming to destroy. I know it was just a dream but I was truly scared.


	10. Crazy

**Thank you Freewhisker for your help. This chapter is way shorter and I took a lot out deciding that it wasn't time for certain things to happen. It is also a less chaotic and more of a filler chapter as the other version was way to chaotic and had to much going on at once. I do not own Morganville.**

Claire's pov

Two days had passed since the nightmares began. Each time they seemed to get worse. I knew I was being childish... but I couldn't shake the fear for some reason. The timer went off pulling me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed the oven mits and removed the meatloaf from the oven. It was just going to be me, Shane, and Mir tonight. Lately everyone seemed off in the glass house. Shane was grumpier than usual. Mir was always day dreaming or running off to talk on the phone.

Micheal was busy trying to work up the courage to propose to Eve. Eve was busy dropping hints to Micheal about the same thing he was worried about. That's probably why I hadn't mentioned the nightmares to any one. Not to mention I had my own issues to deal with.

My parents were coming in Saturday. They were to meet me at Myrnins house and from there we would go out to a resturant. I had figured maybe telling them that not only was I a vampire but I was also getting married might go a bit better in public. That way they would hopefully keep a bit calmer.

I shook my thoughts away so I could finish dinner. When the mashed potatoes were done I called both Shane and Miranda down to eat. It was quiet as we all sat there lost in our own thoughts. Mir finished first and she quickly excused herself.

I decides maybe now was the time to finally tell Shane that next week I would be moving out. The others knew but with Shane being in a bad mood lately I hadn't been able to tell him yet. "Shane..." I started but choked when he looked up at me. He had dark circles around his eyes and seemed so distant.

"What?" He said a bit harshly when I hadn't said anything yet. I shook off his attitude."Well I have something... I need to tell you." I said softly.

It was like walking on eggshells around him lately. He didn't say anything he just waited for me to continue. I decided it was best to just say it and get it over with. "Next week I will be moving in with Myrnin." I didn't look up when I said it. It was quiet and he didn't speak for a minute.

"And you were going to tell me when? When you were already gone!" He yelled. I shook my head and finally looked up only to wish I hadn't as I was met with his glare. "Shane I've been wanting to tell you but lately you..." He cut me off.

"So what you plan to push it on me? Why not that seems to be what everyone's good at blaming Shane!" He slammed his fist down on the table. I flinched.

"Lately every time we talk it turns into an argument." I said trying to keep my tone even. "Whatever Claire you know what I'll be glad when you leave! Your not the only one who has shit to deal with but your just to damned selfish to care!" He yelled.

I was going to reply but he stormed off leaving me alone. I cleared the table trying hard not to cry. I knew he was going through something but every time I asked he got angry. Eve and Micheal chose that moment to come in.

I could tell by Eve's smile that Micheal had finally proposed. I told them congrats. I was really happy for them. Yet as I went to my room my smile fell.

How was I going to fix things with Shane? How was I supposed to tell my parents what happened? There was so much going on and it was driving me crazy. I changed and then laid down on my bed till sleep took me.

I awoke to another nightmare. In my dream there were crows surrounding the house. They where whispering "He's coming." Repeatedly.

Then they started flying at the window until one managed to break the glass. I ran trying to get away but they kept diving at me pecking me with their sharp beaks and scratching me with their claws. I woke up just as I saw a figure appear. Yet I couldn't make out who it was.

I looked at the time on my phone it was 3:00 A.M. I didn't want to try to sleep after that. It was Friday and tomorrow I would have to see my parents. So instead of focusing on the dream I tried to think of how I would tell my parents.

Nothing seemed to sound right and I knew nothing would change their reaction. There just was no easy way to do it.

When the clock hit 8 I went to shower and get ready. I was going to see Myrnin. Shane ignored me as I came into the kitchen. I still didn't have a plan to fix that but I decided it would have to wait.

I warmed up my blood, and was drinking it when Micheal came in. "Good morning Claire." He said as he warmed his own blood. "Morning Mikey." I said already rinsing my bottle out.

"Hey I want to talk to you for a second." He said before I could make my exit. I sunk down in a chair. He sat down opposite of me.

"Look... I know you have alot going on... with having to tell your parents and packing and planning... but I just wanted to let you know that when you move... we will keep your room as it is. So when you visit it will be here for you." He said softly. I hugged him.

It made me feel just a tiny bit better to know that they cared so much. I left after saying I'd be back later. I of course had to travel via portal as the sun was out. I focused on the portal imagining the lab.

When it showed up I stepped through. Myrnin was standing over Bob's cage cooing at the pet spider. He stopped though when he sensed me. He turned and strode over kissing my cheek.

"Hey little bird." He greeted. I threw my arms around him clinging to him. I felt everything I kept in over these past few days come out as I clung to him crying. He seemed so confused as he tried to comfort me. Finally when the sobs slowed I was able to speak.

I told him about my worries about my parents and about the dreams. He comforted me telling me everything would be alright that he was there for me. He told me that the dreams were just dreams and couldn't hurt me. He told me that no matter what happens with my parents he will be there beside me.

He said all the right things and suddenly I felt so much better having been able to get it off my chest. He kissed my forhead softly. I didn't want to go home so I went to get some clothes. Tomorrow I would have had to come over anyways so this was easier.

I quickly packed my clothes and grabbed my brush and tooth brush. I told Micheal I would be back Sunday to hang out with them.

That night I was relieved that there was no nightmares. Myrnin and I had fell asleep cuddling.  
I tried to hide my anxiety over the fact that in just hours my parents would arrive. Myrnin once again reassured me it would all be ok. It was now afternoon. I was pacing in the kitchen when the door bell rang, I froze.


	11. Among us

**I'm not sure if any one is still reading lol anyways I don't own Morganville. Also this is fiction though there is indeed a crow tribe note that this story isn't referring to the real thing. Also the native words are real words with real meaning but there isn't one particular language. Though I researched it is not easy to find words I needed from one language. Also note that Ciqala means little one.**

The door bell rang, I froze.

Claire's pov

"What do you mean you died honey... your right here." Mom said. I was in the middle of explaining my death and well vampirism. "Yes I'm here but I died... a while back and... well uh it's like..." I wasn't sure how to do this. Why wasn't there some guide 'How to Tell Your Parents Your a Vampire for Dummies'

I rolled my eyes at that. "Claire would you please take those contacts out now. Your joke has gone far enough." Dad said. Oh my god they thought I was joking.

"Mr, Danvers she is not joking. Your memories should have returned so you know that there are vampires here." Myrnin said. "Well yes but what does that have to do with Claire?" My mom said as if it made no sense.

Yet I could see in her eyes that she knew. "Mom, Dad I died and Myrnin brought me back... as a vampire." I finally said it. Only I should have anticipated that throwing Myrnin's name in was a mistake.

Dad turned red as he pointed accusingly at Myrnin. "You... you did this!" Dad screamed louder than I had ever heard him. "No dad he didn't do anything but save me!" I yelled mad that he was accusing Myrnin.

"Oh honey this is all our fault we should have made you come with us when we left." Mom said in hysterics. "Sit down dad and just listen." I said as my father got up.

He did but he glared at Myrnin. "I was killed by someth... someone named Magnus. Myrnin realized he could bring me back because... well I was a ghost. So he did he gave me a choice... but I was to weak from being dead for a while. So now I'm a vampire...and well I lost my eye site because I got sick... but I'm not blind. I... God this is hard to explain. Point is I'm fine ok?" I managed to get out.

That was the hardest thing I've ever done. Mom was crying dad was going from anger to guilt. "Look I know it's hard but what is done is done... and well there is some happy news..." I said but I was unsure at the moment if they would see it as happy news. "I'll take it from here Claire." Myrnin said taking my hand.

Dad did not miss the movement and I could already see he was going to object. Not that it mattered. "I met your daughter a little bit after she moved here...and as you know she worked for me still does... but here is the thing. I love Claire. " He paused.

I saw mom was charmed by Myrnin already. She had liked him when she met him. "What I'm trying to say is I asked your daughter for her hand in marriage." Myrnin said smiling his most dashing smile.

"No!" Dad objected. "Shut up honey can't you see our daughter has found such a lovely man. You will not ruin this!" Mom yelled at dad. He tried to object but she wouldn't listen.

"I'm so happy for you!" She said happily.

We saw them to the border and went home. "Well... that was interesting." I said. "Yes very interesting... your father hates me!" Myrnin's tone went from normal to hissing the last part.

"Myrnin he will get over it ok?" I tried to reassure him. We changed and then we were in the bed cuddling. Honestly that went way better then I thought it would.

Besides the whole dad yelling people staring thing. I had thought they would at least try to stay calm in a public resturant... oh well it could have been worse and now it was done. I closed my eyes.

It was dark in Morganville. The clouds covered the sky, the wind blew strongly. No one was outside as I walked down the empty street. Tree branches that had broken off were skittering down the road.

Debris was getting caught on fences as the wind seemed to have no particular direction. There shouldn't be birds out but every house, fence, and tree seemed to hold the black feathered creatures. Their caws loud enough that even the constant wind could not mask it. I covered my ears as the sounds became almost unbearable.

Why was I out side? Why wasn't I inside safe like all the others? I couldn't remember. I ducked as a crow came diving down.

As if to attack me. Yet it moved last minute. It cawed in response and it sounded oddly like a chuckle. As if the bird was ammused and playing with me. It circled coming back in once again.

This time I held still. Or tried to but as I saw that beak coming at me I couldn't help but instinctively move. I continued on at a fast pace wanting to get away. Yet I still had no clue where I was going.

The crows eyes followed me as I walked. One landed right next to me. It perched on a car I paused staring at the bird which seemed way bigger then it should be. It's claws and beak sharper then nature intended. It's eyes seemed knowing and not normal.

This was not a bird. I stepped back as it expanded its wings. Right before my eyes the bird grew then transformed. It was no longer a bird.

No longer a crow but a person. Yet those giant wings remained. He stretched those wings to full length before allowing them to fold gracefully behind him. I looked around as the other crows cawed and spread their wings before taking flight.

A feat that shouldn't be possible in the whirl wind that surrounded. But it was because none of them were crows not really. They were shape shifters of the crow tribe. The man before me stared into my eyes and it was as if he could see into my soul.

I didn't like that. Didn't like that this man seemed to be able to see what was hidden beneath flesh. I knew somehow that this being was old almost as old as the earth itself. Despite the youthful appearance.

He did not speak as he continued to gaze into my unseeing eyes. His wings twitched and once again they stretched out , "I am Chogan" He simply said.

I found myself whispering his name. "Yes little one. It means black bird." He said. His voice was deep.

I found myself stepping closer against my own will. Everything in me said run! "Do not fear me for I have no plans to bring harm to you or your kind." He said.

His eyes seemed sincere yet I still felt the fear running through me. "What do you want then?" I asked my voice trembling. He smiled, "There was once a legend... a legend of a place called Chochokpi. "

"Throne for the clouds. This place was said to be a place of great power. It would draw in beings of power... do you know where it is?" He asked.

When I didn't answer he spread his hands wide. My eyes widened, "Morganville? " I asked hoping he would say no.

He nodded before continuing, "Yes Morganville was built in Chochokpi. Why do you think it is that so many strange being are drawn here? It is because it is a sacred place. "

"Power pools here things that should be considered impossible are possible here." He spoke fondly. "And you want this place?" I asked knowing already that this was what they came for the land.

"In a sense yes." He said softly. "But as I said you have no reasons to fear me or my kind. We will not fight unless forced to." He said firmly.

Suddenly he looked to the sky then back at me. "I'm afraid it's time to go... but I will be seeing you soon Ciqala." He said.

I sat up in bed. Myrnin wasn't next to me. I sought him out with my mind. He was down stairs. I got out of bed and quickly made my way to him.

"What's wrong little bird?" He asked. I hesitated... but then I told him. This time instead of waving it off like I hoped he would. He ran about grabbing one book opening then putting it back and darting to another. He stopped.

Just stopped in place frozen. "Myrnin" I called worried. He blinked twice then slowly sank down on the couch. "We have to talk to Amelie... " He said sounding distant.

"Myrnin what's wrong?" I asked my voice cracking. "Claire... I was wrong they aren't just dreams. The things you said this Chogan told you... they are real. "

"The story of Chochokpi. We didn't know... that this place was it... but it makes sense now." He said taking my trembling hands. "It will be ok little bird but we must go now."

He said already pulling me to my feet.

Amelie's pov

"My love you are beautiful as always." Oliver said. I had to fight to cover my smile. "You flatter me." I said softly.

I took a sip of my wine. I felt a portal beginning to open and hissed. It had to be Myrnin once again interrupting. Sure enough seconds later he came in dragging his fiance along.

My anger melted at their expressions. I tried to keep my expression blank but I knew whatever they were going to say wouldn't be good. There was trouble once again. My suspisions confirmed the moment he opened his mouth his tone serious.

"There is trouble Amelie." He seemed so serious that I felt my mask slip for a moment. "Spit it out!" Oliver hissed.

It seemed that Myrnin only just noticed him but he waved it off and turned his gaze back to me. Claire was trembling and I knew then that whatever this was... was something that we had never faced. "Morganville... was built on top of ancient grounds... the natives called it Chochokpi. Throne for the clouds... it is powerful land."

"Which is why us beings of power seem drawn here. The shape shifters... the crow... they are coming." He said unable to keep the fear out of his voice. "And how have you come to this conclusion?" I asked trying to remain logical.

I listened as he explained. It seems once again Claire was dragged in the middle. "Why has he chosen to reveal this to Claire?" I asked trying hard to find the connection.

There had to be a reason. "I'm unsure... I thought at first they were just dreams but... now I know it is not so. They are coming... and they want Morganville." He said bringing Claire's trembling form closer to his. He held her protectively.

The girl who normally was brave even when I was not looked so shaken up. She was muttering something I couldn't catch, but I heard Myrnin's response. "No love... I won't let them." He said kissing her forehead.

He was gentle with her as if she would break... and right now she looked as if she would. "Claire..." I called gently. She turned towards me. Her white eyes wide with fear.

"I need you to explain everything, every detail, every word to me." I said. She nodded and sunk down onto the sofa opposite of me. Myrnin of course did as well keeping his hold on her.

I listened as she explained the strange occurrences when they started. What they were each dream. Every detail. Then she told me of the crow named Chogan.

She spoke of his words. How he said they would not fight unless forced. How he said they need not fear him. Yet just like Claire and Myrnin I to could not believe that.

When they finished a thought occured to me. "Myrnin you updated Frank to be able identify any intruder right?" I asked he nodded in response. "Would he know if they were already here before the update?" I asked hoping my suspisions were wrong.

His eyes widened as he understood. "No!" He answered out loud. "Then I'm afraid the crow are already among us." I said confirming it out loud.

"They must have come during the fight with the draug. They used the storm and chaos as cover... we never had a chance to see it coming." Myrnin said what I was thinking. "Then why lay low till now... why not take over when we had no chance? "

"Also why choose to reveal themselves now and why through Claire? We need to know if we are to have any chance." I said voicing both my questions and command. "We are to first try to find out the answers... and hope that we can before it's to late... " if it isn't already I wanted to add but had to keep together.

"Go home for now but you both must work on the answers... Oliver I need you to put every one on alert, but they must not act. Not until we know all we can about them and what they want." I said. I watched as Myrnin took Claire and led her to the portal.

Oliver remained though. I turned to my lover. "Go... when you finish return here to me." I commanded.

He kissed my cheek before leaving to do my bidding. I stared out of the window. The wind was picking up and despite it being night the clouds were visible. This time I was unsure of if Morganville would survive.


	12. First truth

**I don't own Morganville. Also this chapter is from no one's point of view.**

The sky was dark. The moon despite being full hung uselessly in the sky. Any light it would have cast was lost in the thick blanket of clouds that covered the sky. The dogs barked as if they had gone mad, waking those who slept.

At the Glass house Micheal had left the side of his lover having heared the dogs far off in the distance. He took a moment to listen yet shook it off as he had no explanation for the strange occurrence. He returned to his sleeping finances side once more.

Meanwhile back at the lab Myrnin and Claire were panicking as they flipped through any books they could find on the crow or Chochokpi. So far they had found little to nothing that would be of use. The lab was quickly becoming a hazard zone as books littered the floor as well as tables. They would have to check the library at town hall.

The library that was kept away from most of the public. Myrnin called Amelie to arrange for the necessary access.

Amelie having been the one to order the couple to find answers, quickly obliged. Oliver had returned moments ago but had left almost instantly due to a report of strange occurences. He was to investigate. The ice queen herself had already returned to her office after her lovers departure. Things had quickly turned from peaceful to hectic in the matter of mere hours.

The darkness of the night covered the crows as they darted through the sky. It was time. The time of the crow. The biggest crow who was in the lead let out a loud caw and the others soon followed.

He dived downwards and the magnificent creature landed at the top of city hall. The others soon joined landing behind him on the roof top. They weren't here for war but they would fight if they had to. The biggest crow seemed to grow and soon he was a man.

The only sign that this being was never truly man was the big black wings that stretched outward. The others followed suit behind him as they returned to their natural forms. Only unlike the biggest crow their wings vanished with the shift. They stood tall waiting for their leader Chogan, to speak.

Yet he stood tall unspeaking and unmoving as he waited. He knew the girl would be coming soon. The girl with the unseeing eyes. So Chogan waited patiently for the girl who held such a likeliness to his deceased lover.

The lover who had put the curse upon him to begin with.

Myrnin and Claire had arrived in the under ground parking spaces of town hall. They were waved through imediatly. Claire cringed as the car scraped the side of some unfortunate persons car. Myrnin parked not caring that he wasn't actually parked right.

Claire rolled her eyes but there was no time to scold or correct her lovable, crazy, and sometime scary boss and fiance. Instead she climbed through his side as he exited. Seeing as her side was completely blocked. Myrnin held out his had for hers.

She took it without hesitation and then they were off. Walking at a brisk pace. Amelie's assistant met them at the elevator. Apparently the thing had quit working so they would have to go the long way around to the front entrance. Bizzie the assistant followed them quickly around front.

Chogan sensed her before he saw her. He held still as he observed the girl being escorted to the steps of the building. He didn't like the fact that the girl that reminded him so much of Ciqala was being touched by the male vampire. Yet he held still watching quietly.

It seemed that none out of the three had sensed them. So he stepped back just as they had reached the halfway point of the stairs. He listened and waited for the opening and closing of the door. Yet there was a brief pause.

Claire had paused on the steps. She felt an odd tugging sensation that told her to look up. She briefly did look up focussing on the sky. She was going to stretch outward but Myrnin shook her out of it reminding her they had to hurry.

So with one last glance at the sky she drew her vision back in and followed her lover to the library.

No one had seemed to notice the visitors that were just floors above them. Chogan having heared the closing of the door finally turned to those awaiting his orders. He spoke softly the wind masking his voice from all but those around him. "For now I will observe alone."

"Leave me, and go back to the hide out." He ordered. All shifted and soon a flock of crows had taken flight. Leaving Chogan alone on the roof as he remembered the past.

Myrnin was quietly reading the book he held. His eyes widened as he realized things were about to get more complicated. "Claire... what did you say Chogan called you?" He asked it as normal as he could.

Trying to keep his tone even. "I think it was Ci- Ciqala or something." Claire responded cocking her head to the side a bit. As if silently asking why?

Myrnin closed the book keeping it in his hand he used his other hand to drag a confused Claire. He wouldn't answer her questions. Instead he continued on. She recognized where they were headed.

Myrnin dropped Claire's hand and shoved through the doors into Amelie's office. Amelie who was on the phone promptly told the caller she would call back. With that she hung up and waited. Myrnin rather than speak dropped the book with a plop in front of his old friend.

Amelie's ice blue eyes flickered down her gaze resting on the book. The book was small and colorful. It was then she realized what it was. Her eyes went back to Myrnin's.

"We don't have time for old children's bed time stories Myrnin!" She hissed. Her friends eyes became slitted as he glared at the founder. "Well then it's a good thing that this children's book has the answers we seek." He said sarcastically.

Not in the mood to play nice. Amelie's hand shook briefly before she willed it to stop as she opened the book.


	13. Second truth

I **don't own Morganville. First half is the story and isn't a point of view. Though Amelie is reading it out loud. Also note that the goddess Morrighan is an actual goddes I don't own her either. Though the story and plot I do own ;)**

Once upon a time...  
There was a beautiful goddess name Morrighan. She was beautiful and mysterious. Some referred to her as the Phantom queen. Others referred to her as the Crow princess for she was often found in the form of a crow.

Morrighan loved to visit the humans. Though she couldn't get involved with them directly she would watch as she soared through the sky. One day as Morrighan was exploring she was surprised to happen upon a human. This human was beautiful to her.

His hair as black as her crow feathers his eyes. His eyes a dark brown. His skin a golden color almost copper. He was a native she realized by his attire. She studied him and soon found herself taking flight to follow the man.

She wasn't sure why but she felt drawn to him. This carried on for days her observing the man from a distance. She knew she could never get involved with a human so she finally found the strength to leave the man. She had landed in a forrest.

Shifting back to her original form. However she hadn't realized the man she had been watching had saw her. She tried to stay away but couldn't and after two days she returned. Only another tribe had attacked the man she was drawn to.

She wasn't supposed to get involved but she could not allow him to die. So Morrighan went against the laws of the gods. She saved the man giving him immortality as she bestowed upon him her blood. When the man awoke he recognized this women as the one he had seen.

He was scared at first but as he stayed by her side for a few days he grew to love her. She had saved his life after all. She was a small women so he dubbed her Ciqala. As he did not know her name.

He told her he was named Chogan. After years had passed they had become lovers. However the other gods had heared of Morrighan and her deed. She knew that if they were caught they would both be punished.

She urged her lover to leave her side as she would take the punishment. He refused and they managed to evade the gods for a while. One day Chogan had fell into temptation. Another goddess had came to earth in order to capture both Chogan and Morrighan.

She seduced the man. Morrighan having been bonded to her lover cried out as her bond was broke. In anger she cursed Chogan to live forever as a shape shifter. The once man was no longer man as he could turn from human to crow.

The man was forced to hide. Any women he took after that bore a child that would carry his curse as well. Morrighan however was sentenced to a mortal life. Being reincarnated every 100 years only to die again.

Amelie's pov

I stopped reading. I glanced up from the book. Myrnin's eyes held fear. Claire's held confusion.

I knew what Myrnin had ment now. The crow Chogan had referred to Claire as Ciqala. So either Claire just resembled the celtic goddess Morrighan or she was the reincarnation of the goddess. Either way this still did not tell us everything.

"Do you think he wants her... or seeks revenge?" I asked unable to hide my worry now. Myrnin pulled his fiance closer " I'm not sure." He muttered.

I knew he was on edge we all were but him being on edge would do nothing but hinder us. Right now it had become personal to him. More personal then any of the other problems he had faced. I stared at Claire who still hadn't made the connection.

" There is only one way to find out..." I said already knowing that my old friend would not like my plan. He of course objected the minute he realized what it was I suggested. "We have no choice! Do not fear we will not allow him to harm her." I tried to soften my voice on the last part.

Finally I saw it click in Claire's eyes. I knew she wouldn't object. Though she wouldn't except that she could be Morrighan's reincarnation. She would still do what was needed to help.

I knew this was underhanded but right now it was the only thing I could think of that would stop Myrnin and his rant. "Myrnin might I remind you in the past you have used Claire for plans... is it now that you object out of fear that he may be able to seduce your lover?" I asked knowing that reminding him of how he had used Claire in the past would hurt him. Then hinting that he wouldn't do it out of mistrust in Claire would have Claire back me up.

Truly underhanded but necessary. We needed to know what Chogan wished for. If he wished to seek revenge we would stop him. If he wished to have Claire... we would still have to stop him. I knew this would get messy either way.

Was this place really Chochokpi or was that his lie to throw us off? We still needed answers. It seemed we would only be able to get them from the man himself. I picked up the phone calling my own lover.

"I need you to come in." I simply said before hanging up. I watched as Claire argued with Myrnin over the subject. He was to occupied trying to reassure her that it had nothing to do with mistrust but rather her safety. She however insisted she was a big girl and could do this as it was needed.

I knew when this was finished Myrnin would be angry with me. Though I did not wish that if it was the price I had to pay I would.


	14. Facade

**thank you Team Madman for reviewing and to anyone else reading :D happy Easter weekend btw. I don't own Morganville and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Myrnin's pov

That sly women! She knew very well what she was doing. She was cold and calculating I had known this all along but for her to stoop so low... I had finally calmed Claire down. That however didn't mean I had gotten my way.

No quite the opposite. Claire had stood her ground just as Amelie wanted and said she would go through with the plan. Oliver had arrived shortly. Amelie, him and I were to stay close by to make sure that Claire was safe. However first we had to find out where this Chogan was.

I somehow had a feeling the man would come to us rather then us finding him. I didn't want him near my little bird at all but knew that in the end this was going to happen. I pulled Claire to the side. "I know I can't stop you... but be careful. I love you." I said kissing her softly not caring that we weren't alone.

"I love you." She said giving my hand a squeeze. I tried to smile reassuringly but part of me wanted to just grab my little bird and never let go. Yet I would have to even if it was just for a short period.

All to soon Amelie said it was time to put the plan in motion. Oliver had gathered likely hiding spots that would be able to accommodate the crows needs. I looked the list over. Scoffing at the first two.

"Oliver I highly doubt they would be stupid enough to hide in such public places." He glared at me, snatching the list back. I merely shrugged if he wished to waste time checking the local elementary school and hospital he could. Now was the tricky part. Claire would have to go separately for this part. We would follow close behind.

We opened the front doors and we're halfway down the steps when suddenly a figure dropped from the sky. I knew immediatly that this was Chogan. Well that was unexpected. He held his hands up as if saying he came in peace.

Yet I couldn't trust anyone who wanted my Claire. "I do not wish to harm any of you. I only wish to speak to you." Chogan said.

I tried to hold in my scoff seeing how this idiot wanted my lover. "What is it you exactly want?" I asked bluntly. He started feeding us the story he had Claire.

"And the girl what is it you want of her?" Amelie asked to let him know we were ahead of him. He was surprised at first. Then his eyes soften and he looked at Claire.

"I simply wish her happiness." He said still looking at Claire. "And the land. Do you intend to take it?" Oliver said bluntly.

"No we only wish to live here in peace. So long as none of yours attacks we will keep to our own. As for Ciqala I only wish to speak to you." Chogan said.

I wasn't buying it and Oliver didn't seem to be either. Amelie was as blank as ever so I was unsure. Claire didn't seem to go either way on this. "Very well why don't we all go back to my office to talk." Amelie said, still wearing her blank mask.

Chogan nodded. Couldn't he of put a damned shirt on at least! I mean yeah he had wings but I'm sure he could have figured out some way to cover himself up! When we got into the office I made sure Claire stayed close to me.

It was obvious that this Chogan fellow didn't like that. Though he put on a friendly facade I could practically feel the anger rolling off him. I being the vampire that I am decided to push him further. I kissed Claire on the cheek.

Amelie's pov

I knew Myrnin was purposefully trying to anger Chogan. However I made no move to stop his childish antics. I did not for one second believe this man simply wanted to live amongst us and see his past lover happy. I had been alive for far to long to simply trust a person because he says so.

So I allowed Myrnin to continue on as I observed Chogan. He masked it well but his eyes gave away the hatred boiling within. "Now then please tell me how many you have brought of your kind with you." I said playing along with his act.

"Ah there are about fifteen with me at the moment." He said. Though fifteen didn't sound like alot I knew it could never be so easy. For one thing we had no clue how to deal with the winged beast.

Furthermore he could easily be lying. "And they are all your children?" I asked. He shook his head, "No I only fathered one child. The rest are his and his children's children."

"The curse it continues on through blood line." He said. "Very well for now I will arrange for you and your... family to have accomidations." I planned to keep them on this side of town.

"I thank you for your hospitality." He said. "But be warned if any of yours harms any of mine... well you understand that I will not allow that, further more they will be expected to follow the rules of Morganville just like everyone else." I said letting a bit of my power seep through so he would know that I was indeed serious.

I spoke to Myrnin without lifting my gaze from Chogan. "Myrnin do take your fiance home she looks very tired." I watched as Chogan's eyes snapped to Claire. I saw the longing there and knew right away that this would end up the way I suspected.

He wouldn't give up easily and though I would not interfere if it were him simply wooing the girl. I knew without a doubt that, that wouldn't be his tactic. We would play nice for now but eventually it would turn into war. Love is afterall a funny thing as it can stop wars but it can also be the thing to set a war off.

I would bide my time as we gathered the answers we needed.

Chogan's pov

"Myrnin do take your fiance home she looks very tired." The one in charge said. My eyes went to the small girl. My Ciqala, she was as beautiful as ever even with her eyes having changed.

I would not allow that man to take her from me. Not after I finally found her. I forced myself to stay seated, reminding myself now was not the time to act. Soon though soon I would take my lover and break the curses that held us.

I would release the goddess that was locked inside of her and then she would be mine again.


	15. Love making

**slight lemon in this chapter though it's not a full out one. I don't own. Morganville.**

Claire's pov

I would tell my friends tomorrow about the new residents of Morganville. I wasn't sure why but I still felt so uneasy. I couldn't believe that all they wanted was to live here in peace, and I most certainly didn't believe I was this Morrighan person either.

There was no way I could be some reincarnation of a celtic Goddess. I was just me Claire Danvers newly turned engaged Vampire Claire. When we returned home Myrnin immediatly started pacing. I knew he to was uneasy about Chogan and the crow.

"I don't trust them! I'm not sure why Amelie allowed them to stay but I don't like it!" He said, stopping mid pace only to start back up again. I agreed but there was nothing we could do for now.

I stood up halting his movements by hugging him tightly. "I agree but she obviously has a plan... we just have to wait till she tells us what to do." I said reluctantly. Normally I was the one doing the doubting and he was the one going with Amelie's plans.

He calmed down a bit. His arms encircling me. He kissed me softly. "Don't go near him please. Promise me Claire."

His voice seemed desperate. "I promise I won't go near him unless I'm forced to." I said knowing eventually that I may have to. He didn't like it but excepted it.

He kissed me picking me up and carying me to the bed. All thoughts of crows and goddesses gone as he laid me down on the bed. His kisses trailing down my neck as his fingers quickly unbuttoned my shirt. My hands quickly ridding him of his as well.

I moaned as he nipped at my neck. His hands lifted me slightly so he could unclasp my bra. His mouth trailed down once he had gotten rid of the bra and he captured my nipple I'm his mouth. His hand teasing the other.

I felt myself growing wet with need as he continued to tease my breast. My hand slid down and rubbed his bulge through his pants. He groaned a bit and soon we were stripping the rest of each others clothing away. With him free off clothing I grasped his member firmly and began stroking it as his fingers entered me.

My hips seemed to arch up as he curled his fingers inside me causing me to mewl in pleasure. He seemed to grow harder the more I stroked him. Soon it was to much and I needed him inside me. "Please... I need... you!" I said around moans.

He pulled his fingers from me and he sucked my juices off just as he entered me. We both groaned in pleassure. He started slow and would grind against me each time he trusted into me. The friction against me nearly drove me over the edge.

He soon picked up his pace and I was over the edge. Crying out as he continued thrusting not slowing his pace through my orgasm. I cried out his name.

Chogan's pov

As soon as I had left the women named Amelie. After she had helped get us situated into a house I left. Flying up into the sky. It would be morning soon.

I easily found where my lover was. I landed on the roof of the home. Hearing her sounds as he made love to her killed me. I had to fight against my urge to kill him.

I wanted him to get his hands off my love. Soon though I would rip those arms that touched her off. I would sew those lips that dared kiss her together. He would pay for touching what was mine.

As she cried out again I left not being able to hear anymore. I would kill him and then she would make those sweet noises only for me. When I returned to the home we would be staying in I ignored their questions. Instead I went to the room which I would dwell in.

Throwing my clothes off I showered letting the cold water calm me. It didn't help that her sweet moans wouldn't leave my head. It reminded me all to much of the time when I was the one holding her. The time when those sounds she made belonged to my ears and mine alone.

I knew I had hurt her when I fell into temptation all those years ago. I regretted it and was actually thankful for this curse she placed upon me. It was the connection that still tied me to her. It was also how I was able to find her again.

The powers that came with this cursed form had served me. This was not the first time I had found her in her many lives. However this time immediatly I knew there was many differences between those times and now. I hadn't had the knowledge then of how to break this curse. Now I did.

Though it would be harder now that she had a lover. She would be reluctant. Also the fact she was a vampire would hinder things slightly. Not by much so it wasn't to concerning but still it would make breaking the seal that held the goddess within her harder.

Myrnin's pov

I moaned rather loudly as I finally found my release. However this heavenly feeling was short lived as I soon realized that we were no longer alone. Claire soon realized it as well as she scrambled away covering her naked body. I merely grabbed a pillow covering my lower region.

To say I was not happy was an understatement as I glared at the two intruders Amelie and Oliver. Amelie had her ice mask on even though she fidgeted a bit. They had seen us as I released my self into my fiancé. The fact that Oliver had seen my little birds naked form made me want to rip his eyes out.

Still I managed to hold myself in place. Claire was obviously very embaressed wrapped in the blanket as she stayed sitting on the bed behind me. "Is there a reason for this rather rude intrusion or is your sex lives that boring that you have to watch others." I hissed out ignoring their glares.

"Yes well... I came to tell you the plan we had no knowledge you would be in the act of... love making. I appologize but there are more pressing matters." Amelie said after she calmed a bit. Claire was to embaressed to do anything but listen as Amelie went over the plan.

I listened but couldn't wait for them to leave so I could comfort my little bird. When they did leave I turned to Claire. Not caring that the pillow had fallen. I pulled her to me comforting her.

Finally she calmed down and it seemed then all of a sudden shock hit her. "Oh my god! Amelie and... Oliver really?!" She seemed very reluctant to believe it.

I sympathized as when I had first found out I had spent hours banging my own head against objects attempting to expel the knowledge. I decided we both needed to clean up even if there was no way to clean up the disgusting secret we now both carried. At least we could clean our bodies and rest a bit before we had to get to work. I kissed her softly as I helped wash her body.

We would have alot of work to do after we rested. We were tasked with finding any strengths and weaknesses of the crow and any info we could on Chogan, which wouldn't be easy considering. There wasn't much knowledge known about them. I knew that there was one person who may know something but I wasn't sure I was desperate enough to risk that. I stared down at my little bird who had fallen asleep.

Weighing whether or not I would go see the man who may have some of the answers we sought.


	16. Surprises

**Thank you for reading and following :D I don't own Morganville. This chapter isn't in any particular characters point of view.**

Claire woke up and immediatly was aware that her lover was in fact not in the bed with her. She quickly pulled a pair of dark blue stretchy skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt on that read in bold white letters I bite. It had been a given to her recently as a joke by none other then her best friend Eve. After smoothing her hair out, she exited the room to go look for Myrnin.

She found him quickly as she used her gift to help her search the house. He was in the room that worked as a study. The walls lined with rows and rows of books. Myrnin was sitting cross legged on the floor, piles of books surrounded him and he was quickly flipping through one.

When she entered he didn't look up but she knew he was aware of her presence. Unsure of whether or not she should just dive right in and join her lover she hesitated in the door frame. "Claire don't just stand there take a seat and make sure I hadn't missed anything in these books." Myrnin said gesturing to the stack to his right.

Immediatly Claire got to work flipping through each book. She was only a fraction of a second slower than Myrnin at absorbing the words on the pages. In fact to an outsider it would look as if she wasn't focused on the pages at all, though it was quite the opposite. So much so that she hadn't noticed her lover move until his arms slid around her shoulders.

He kissed her cheek softly before darting off to get his lover some blood. One of the perks to being a vampire was the speed. However with the speed came the curse of impatience. This was one of those moments as Myrnin became agitated that the microwave wasn't quicker.

A mere thirty seconds seemed way to long as he fidgeted with the hem of the vest he had blindly thrown on. None of his attire matched, which didn't bother him in the least. There was more important matters at hand. He still had yet to come to a decision regarding whether or not he would pay a certain vampire a visit. He shook away the thought for now he had reason to be wary.

When he returned he watched as his little bird quickly finished a book and sat it asside. In the mere two minutes he had been gone she had accumulated two stacks of gone through books. He knew this was a useless task, having her go through books he had already checked but still. He felt it better to delay having to speak to Amelie about the alternative.

In the end he realized there was no real decision to make because it would come to that eventually. He raked a hand through his hair before composing himself as he handed his little bird the glass of warm blood. She thanked him, and he pretended to go back to his books. Though his eyes and hands moved his thoughts were else where.

After they had both finished all the books that had any reference to the crow? or Morrighan, and Chogan. It was already night and Myrnin had wasted both of their time. Not that he was going to admit that, instead he stood abruptly toppling a few stacks of books in the process. He pulled a confused Claire up.

Ignoring her questions of where they were going? And what was the matter? He simply dragged her through a portal he had opened while he pulled his lover along. She stopped talking the moment they stepped through.

Much like the other night when they had first confronted Amelie about the crow they were in her home. Only this time Amelie wasn't put off by the duo's sudden appearance. Oliver however paid no mind to the guest and continued on with his task of mapping out all places that should be watched. They were possible hiding spots that if the Crow should choose to fight were the most likely places they would stake out as their hide away.

From what Oliver had learned they would avoid underground places unless it was a last resort. Yet Oliver was not a fool when it came to war and strategies it was the one reason Amelie had tolerated his past behavior. Though he was now the lover of the women herself she still remained guarded in a sense around him. Only in their most intimate moments did she fully seem to drop her guard.

Amelie knew there was a big possibility that in future he may use their relationship in an attempt to over throw her. Yet at the moment that wasn't a problem so she focused all her attention on her friend Myrnin instead. She could see he was still annoyed with her but he pushed it aside. Like the founder he knew this was not the time to allow his annoyances to get the better of him.

"Amelie... I will need to speak with him." Myrnin said knowing full well she would be able to connect who this him he spoke of was. "Tell me dear friend what makes you think he would speak freely and even then that he wouldn't spew lies?" Amelie raised her chin as she spoke.

Claire quietly observed as her fiancé and the founder stared each other down silently. Finally she had enough and spoke, "who is this man your talking about?" Claire was sure she would be ignored but Amelie decided to indulge the girl and answer her. "Myrnin wishes to speak to Francois."

Claire's eyes widened in both confusion and horror. She had believed Bishop's lackey to be dead. She wasn't all to sure how to feel about the vampire who had bitten her during the fight against Bishop, but she did know that anything to do with him was bad. Oliver to seemed shocked but only because he failed to see a connection between speaking to the man and the matter of the Crow.

Both Claire and Oliver wanted to ask why? But Myrnin explained before they even opened their mouths to utter the question. " There is always a chance the snake will lie but if there is anyone who would know of the answers we seek it will be him. He has faced many creatures in fact he has written most of the journals on the different creatures that we store in the library!"

This surprised Claire she had not pictured the overly flirty, cocky, jerk as someone who held knowledge on anything that didn't involve flirting, and well biting into girls necks. Amelie and Myrnin had gone back to their staring again. Claire went back to quietly watching, but the three of them were in for a shock as Oliver decided to put his input in. "At this point though I hate the fool... I do believe he is... right on this matter."

Instantly the three vampires heads snapped in his direction. They all were not only shocked but also suspicious. Oliver never agreed with Myrnin, even if he knew Myrnin was right his pride wouldn't allow him to simply agree. So what had changed this time?

Amelie was trying to calculate just what was going on in the mind of her lover. Myrnin was wondering if somehow Oliver was scheming something. Claire was thinking they were screwed if Oliver was agreeing with Myrnin the world was surely ending. In the end Amelie relented giving both him and Claire the necessary passes.

Though Myrnin had wanted to leave Claire out of it he knew there was no way she would listen. "Myrnin do we have time to stop at the Glass house?" His lover asked. Realizing he could use this in his favor he opened a portal to the Glass house rather then the place they kept criminals of the vampire kind.

He spent the next ten minutes convincing Claire to stay with her friends and inform them while he went to speak to Francois. Finally Claire who didn't actually want to have to face the Bishop's lackey agreed. So she spent time informing her friends on the events of the last few days. While Myrnin quickly left through the portal.

Little did they know that a lovesick crow had decided he needed to speak to his past lover. After Chogan had discovered the house where his lover dwelled was empty he took flight. Closing his eyes he let his wings take him to his goddess. He remained on the roof as he waited for a chance to draw her out.

Technically this was not going against any of the rules that the vampire in charge had set. After all he just wanted to speak with her. At least that's what Chogan kept repeating in his mind. Even though he knew that talking wasn't the only thing he wanted, but for now he would settle for that.

In the past he had learned that talking to her reincarnations usually helped him win her trust. Though each of those times he had failed to break the curse. He knew having her trust was the key.

So he waited until the rest of the people in the house fell into a slumber. He quickly found the room where his Ciqala was staying in. Shifting into bird form he pitched on a tree branch near her window. Though her curtains were closed he knew she was asleep.

Taking a breath he allowed his mind to connect with hers so he could enter her dreams once again.


	17. Interrogation

**I don't own Morganville.**

Myrnin's pov

I was getting tired of the cryptics. I grabbed Francois by the throat. "I do believe I've been to nice I told you to be straight forward!" I hissed slamming him into the wall.

I had been here for over two hours and I grew tired of his games. "Fine I'll tell you but only if I get something in return." He said his eyes locking with mine. I could have pointed out he had no room to bargain.

I could have easily forced him to answer but I do believe my little bird wouldn't like my methods. I studied him he wasn't stupid and he knew Amelie would deny any request involving him be free. So just what did the dog want? I dropped him and instead walked towards the door trying to see just how badly he wanted whatever it was he was asking for.

He waited till I had the door open before he spoke, "wait!" I paused and turned shutting the door. "I will tell you everything you need to know. All I'm asking is that in return I be allowed access to book's."

"I can't stand having nothing to do I'll go crazy!" He said. I eyed him cautiously part of me understanding and part of me wondering if somehow this was a trick. Well I could agree but in the end Amelie could always overrule anything she deemed against her.

So I agreed in the end it would get me what I needed. The terms were the books would be chosen by Amelie or myself and they would be soft cover books. He would be monitored while he read and he would only recieve them if we deemed his information true. He agreed and then I waited as he sat down at the table in the interrogation room.

"So I'm sure you have heared the tale of how the crow well became the crow." He started. "Yes the goddess Morrighan cursed her unfaithful lover blah blah blah." I said already impatient.

"Well yes that is the basics of it. Which is why she also cursed him so all of his blood line would carry the curse, but there is another reason she chose to curse him the way she did. After all it isn't much of a curse he became immortal and gained power through it." He paused. I realized then that his words were indeed true and my mind fit it together.

"So that's not the actual curse is it?" I concluded. Instead of confirming my thoughts he simply continued. "You see there were many theories on this story."

"Some thought maybe Morrighan did this to protect Chogan from the gods wrath. Others believed her "curse" was actually her final gift to her lover. Yet as I dug around and from facing a few crow in my past I noticed something about them. I can't say for sure why Morrighan chose to curse Chogan the way she did, but... they have many weaknesses."

"In all honesty their weaknesses may be the true curse." He paused gaging my reaction. I was careful to remain neutral though inside I wanted nothing more than to bash him about till he just spat out what I needed. True I was a man who loved knowledge but right now I didn't want my little bird to be alone.

Even if she wasn't truly alone. "One is of course underground they are creatures of the skies so of course they become weaker under ground. Fire works on them just as we fear it so do they." I wanted to snap at him I already knew that but before I could snap he finally said something I didn't know. " Aventurine stone, vervain, and sage."

"They are also weaknesses as they are associated with the element earth. Though it's not as easy as just those items you see there is a specific way you must use them. You see sage will weaken them but they can easily take flight and avoid it. You would have to trap them first and to keep them trapped you would surround them in the smoke of burning sage."

"For Vervain if you can harvest it into liquid form it works like a paralyzing poison. As for the stone, I sharpened it and used it by turning it into a spear back then. Point is if you Pierce them with it they will die. Except Chogan I know this will work on the others."

"He's different then the others and though those things will weaken him he can't die from what I understood. After all he was gifted with the goddesses blood. I believe from stories I heared he had been seeking a way to break the curse. Not his curse but Morrighans."

"I would say she is his biggest weakness." Francois eyes bore into mine. "What reason has he given for coming here exactly?" He asked me.

I wasn't going to tell him but then decided I might as well. He may be able to tell me something about Morrighans reincarnation. So that I could prove that Claire was not her. " He came for two reasons though he lies about his true intent."

" First he believes that this place is located on the ancient lands Chochokpi. Second he believes Claire is Morrighans reincarnation. Though he says he simply wants to live here in peace." I observed his reaction.

"Well if this is Chochokpi it makes since as to why we are drawn here. As for Claire... if he says she's Morrighan then she is." He said dead serious. I hissed but listened when he spoke again.

"Look Chogan has spent his whole immortal life looking for her. Finding her whenever he could. Just to have her die and then come back another hundred years later. Though now that she to is immortal that part of the curse won't happen unless she dies somehow."

" So that leaves his real motive..." He paused. I realized my hand was clenched in a fist. " Freeing Morrighan." He finished.

I turned and punched the damned wall. It was made to hold vampires so it barely dented. "I won't let him!" I hissed.


	18. Nightmare?

**I don't own Morganville.**

Claire's pov

(A/N: this takes place in Claire's dream.)

The sky was clear, the moon shining bright. Myrnin and I were back in Conwy. He held my hand as we stood near that field of wild flowers. "It's so beautiful." I said.

"Yes it is..." He sounded like he wished to say more but the sound of birds interupted. It was loud and sounded as if hundreds of birds were crying out. I covered my ears and looked at Myrnin. Only he was completely frozen.

I shook him and tried to call out to him but he didn't move. It was as if he was a statue the birds cries had died down. I looked around frantically. Scared, everything in me yelled to run away.

I nearly smacked myself, I couldn't leave Myrnin here. I had to protect him. I tried to stop the damned tears but they flowed freely. It was only as I looked around that I realized Myrnin wasn't the only one that had froze.

Some of the birds that took flight had froze mid air. The hung there in the sky as if they were a decoration. Even the flowers that were blown slightly to the left were froze in a slight leaning position. The whole thing looked like a painting everything permanently frozen in time.

I was scared my eyes going back to Myrnins. I began to sob as I sunk to the ground by his feet. "It is but a dream there is no need to be afraid." Came the familiar voice of Chogan.

I stood up spinning around looking for him. His chuckle seemed to surround me, making it nearly impossible to find him. The only thing that gave it away was the movement to my left. I whirled around.

He slowly mad his way to me, his hand up. Much like the way Myrnin had showed me to approach the horses. I instinctively crouched protectively in front of Myrnin. I growled in warning and bared my fangs.

Yet he didn't seemed phased as he continued coming closer. He was so close now, yet I felt myself unable to move to attack. I still hissed and tried. Especially when his hands came out touching my face. Immediatly my hisses died down as I felt a odd sensation run through me.

I looked around now able to move. We were no longer in the field and Myrnin was no where to be seen. I could hear the sound of water. Looking around we had to be in a forest as we were surrounded by tall trees and bushes.

Chogan pointed forward. I was wary so I hesitated. Finally he placed his hands on my back gently pushing me forward. "I will show you the past." He said, continuing to push me forward.

As we got closer I could hear more then just the water. I was puzzled for a moment what was that sound. That is until I heared a very loud moan followed by a grunt. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I'm not going to watch two people have sex!" I yelled when Chogan continued to push. He turned and that look he gave me made me want to smack him. He smirked and looked as if he was completely enjoying this.

I tried to ignore the fact that he was indeed handsome but it was hard with the way his eyes seemed to dance when he was ammused. Clearing my head, I tried to turn around to leave. I say try because as soon as I walked past Chogan I was suddenly lifted over his shoulders. I tried to struggle but even though I was a vampire it seemed my strength was useless at the moment.

All I could do is glare at the soft black wings that were in front of me. Instinctively my hand reached out and I hesitantly stroked the wings. It felt soft but firm. I heared him moan so I immediatly removed my hand.

I heared the water and the sounds of whoever was getting freaky getting louder as we got closer. I tried to block it out as he slid me down standing me back up on my feet. "Look." He commanded when I trained my mind on the ground.

He grunted when I still hadn't. My eyes widened as I realized I was seeing with my eyes now not with my gift. I blinked not sure how to feel about this. He took my chin and lifted it to his.

"Look." He said again and this time he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. To face the scene before me. I intended to close my eyes not wanting to watch like some pervert as two people made love. Only I couldn't as my eyes widened.

There in the water wasn't two people making love. It was Chogan making love to a girl who looked like me. Only her hair was longer and there was something about her that was neither human nor vampire. I realized that this was Morrighan.

She panted as Chogan held her moving her against him as he buried himself in her. I fell back against Chogan's chest. My legs felt odd my whole body did. I realized with horror that as she moaned I would moan.

I felt weak as the odd heat filled me. I was horrified I tried to look away but I was unable to. I distantly was aware of the fact that the Chogan behind me had wrapped his arms around me. Supporting me as I began to write and cry out.

I was horrified as I felt the waves hit me and I trembled. I felt the familiar wetness between my legs and I thought I would throw up. How was this possible. "You are her and though you don't remember your body does."

I heared Chogan say softly. Another wave hit me and I cried out again unable to do anything as my body reacted to what was happening to Morrighans body. I moaned despite trying to bite my lip to keep it in. I finally looked away only to have Chogan force me to look again.

"Watch Ciqala." He said in a husky voice as he held my face gently but firmly. "I don't want to." I whimpered, scared.

I didn't want to watch and I hated and felt ashamed by what was happening to my body. My eyes widened as I felt the man holding me lean down his lips pressing against my neck as he held my up. I didn't have time to protest as I was hit again. I cried out it felt as if this one was going to break me.

I weakly shoved away. Yet he held firm I didn't like that it was his arms holding me and not Myrnins. "Stop fighting it!" He yelled angry.

"No stop I don't... " I wasn't able to finish as he spun me around and forcefully kissed me. "You are mine and I will get you back." He said harshly.

Myrnin's pov

"She's in her room." Micheal told me as I stepped through the portal. I nodded my thanks before I went to go speak with my love. As I got closer though I could hear odd sounds coming from her room.

I barged in to find her writhing around crying in her sleep. She seemed to be having a nightmare yet something was off as I could smell her arrousal. Despite that her whole body and face seemed contorted in fear. I quickly snapped out of it tried to wake her.

I shook her gently at first but when that didn't work I tried to shake her a little harder as I called her name. Finally she shot up but she was sobbing. "Myrnin!" She cried out clinging to me in a desperate manner.

I held her close trying to calmed her. I had never seen her this terrified. "Little bird tell me what's wrong." I said gently.

Whatever it was had terrified her but there was something else that I couldn't quite figure out. She gently pushed away and looked so sick. She bit her lip and the tears seemed to fall like rain. She didn't want to tell me and that worried me and angered me.

It was then that I realized what had happened. Not details but who had done this. "Chogan!" I snarled.

She flinched and I knew then that I was right. I tried to calm down as I pulled her close. "Tell me I promise I won't be mad." I commanded.

I knew it was a lie in a way. I would be mad but not at her as I could see she had clearly disliked and hated whatever had happened. She hesitated and I kissed her softly trying to calm her.

Finally she spoke. 


	19. Conflicted

**I don't own Morganville. Thank you for commenting and reading. I am sorry I've been slow to update lately.**

 **Myrnin's pov**

I stormed into Amelie's office ignoring her damned assistant. I was beyond angry and it had taken everything in me to not find that damned crow and murder him last night. I ignored Amelie's glares as she looked at me. "I want that bastard gone!"

I hissed, knowing she would know who I spoke of. She sighed while she seemed to try to hold her own anger back. "I don't give a damned! For now we must wait."

I almost lost it at her words but managed to refrain from exploding. "Amelie he's crossed the line!" She looked at me awaiting further explanation. Yet I really didn't want to have to explain how he forced Claire to watch him and her have sex in a dream.

"If you cannot elaborate I'm afraid I will not let your jealousy be the cause of war." Amelie said dismissing me by looking back to her papers. "Amelie he is after Claire, my Claire he visits her in her dreams and..." She cut me off by slamming her hand down on the desk.

I did not Flinch for I had long ago learned showing any weakness towards this women I called my friend, could very well lead to your demise. "Enough fool! I am well aware of what is at play in my own town! Do not question me Myrnin or so help me friend or not I will not spare you now go to your lover and tend to her." I swallowed the anger that boiled in my blood and instead made my way to the door. I was almost through when Amelie spoke.

"Myrnin do know that I won't allow harm to my people." Her words were but a whisper. Deciding it best not to answer I only continued on my way. It's not that I didn't trust the women it's that I knew her and she would put the majority over one person.

She was a ruler after all and though she had softened some she was still herself afterall. Then again Amelie was also clever and loyal so I was internally battling with myself.

 **XXX**

By the time I got back home I was surprised to find my little Claire waiting at the dining table with dinner made. "Where we're you I was worried?" She asked timidly. She seemed to try to force a normal expression but her eyes and tone held worry.

I walked behind her chair and wrapped my arms around her shoulder. I kissed her cheek, "I just went to speak to Amelie little one." I tried not to let any anger affect my tone. As I was not angry at Claire just the fact it hadn't gone exactly how I wished.

"Oh... well I made lunch." She said gesturing to the set table. I couldn't help but smile. "I love you." I told her before taking a seat.

 **Claire's pov**

I was worried and scared when I had woken up alone in the bed. Myrnin must have brought me back home when I fell back asleep. I looked all around but found him no where so instead I set out cooking trying to distract myself. Yet last night's dream kept flashing in my mind.

I felt sickened my body wanted him yet the rest of me hated that. I only loved Myrnin so it made no since to me that Chogan had any affect on me. In fact I was disgusted by what he had done yet my body had reacted despite me hating it.

I wanted to rip my own hair out and I felt a piercing head ache coming on. I held my head as I grew dizzy. Images of that another time flashed in my mind. I cried out as I felt an odd burning in my chest.

Yet as quickly as it came it passed. So I shook it off and continued making lunch I set the table desperate for some for of normal. I hoped Myrnin would return quickly I was anxious yet tried to keep it down. I kept spreading my vision in hopes that he would show.

I let out a not needed breath when I saw him. Quickly I composed myself the best I could. I decided not to mention the strange pain earlier.

 **XXX**

I laid in Myrnins arms he had fell asleep a half an hour ago. I however was scared to sleep. I was scared of what I'd see so I stayed awake and just laid there. My mind trying to recall the flashing images I had seen earlier yet I couldn't grasp what exactly they were as they were to fast and to blurry.

"Your awake?" I heared Myrnin whisper huskily. "I'm scared" I finally admitted. Myrnin pulled me closer and tried to reassure me yet i was worried and my worry wouldn't die.

I felt Myrnin grasp my chin and soon his lips captured mine. Imediatly my whole being focused on him as I responded kissing him back. I felt an odd calm come over me and moments later I found myself slipping into a peaceful sleep.


	20. Option 1

**I don't own Morganville.**

(Amelie's pov)

"Have a seat", I gestured to the chair opposite of me. I kept my icy gaze piercing, and on the winged man before me. Though his own expression looked friendly and open, there was no mistaking the glint in his eyes.

Anger, was evident in those eyes and it was clear to me that one push in the wrong direction would set him off. "Thank you, but... let's say we skip the formalities and you tell me exactly why you summoned me here." His tone was challenging and though this angered me greatly I knew Morganville was not in any shape for war. I would avoid it unless it was absolutely unavoidable.

I was sure that eventually things would end with war... but for now I wished to hold the peace. "Chogan we both know why I have called you here. I do not appreciate you harassing one of my people." I made sure to keep my tone calm despite the anger I felt coursing through me.

He scoffed in response, "Amelie your a wise women you should know better than to question me. Now... this may be your town but make no mistake I will not allow you to just question me. Claire is mine for she is Morrighan! I will not allow anyone or thing to get in my way!"

I stayed blank as he ranted and slamned his fist on my desk. "Now then I will excuse you for angering me this one time." With that the crow gracefully exited the room. It was only once I was sure he was gone that I slamned my own fist down on my desk not caring that it broke in half.

"Well then is this a bad time my lady?" My head snapped towards the portal. "Oliver tell me have you found any news on our winged friend!?" I cringed at the desperate tone in my own voice.

My unbeating heart nearly jumped to life when a rare smile spread across his face. "I am Oliver, of course I found out what we need to be ahead of these fools." I grasped his shoulders, "Tell me!" I commanded not in the mood for waiting.

He raised a brow in response which I ignored. After a few seconds he sighed, "well..." He started only to be cut off by a portal opening. Through it came a beaming Myrnin and a fidgety Claire, "We found it !" Myrnin stated while waving a book in the air. I glanced at Oliver who seemed very annoyed by not only being interrupted but having someone else find the solution as well.

"All of you will tell me what you found and from there we will decide what to do." I finally stated managing to reclaim my calm and dignity. I simply swept out of the room knowing they would follow as I led them to the secret room in kept for delicate meetings. I knew here our conversation would remain safe.

Once in I gestured to the table, I of course took the head. Oliver took the chair to my side as he was my second in command. Claire and Myrnin decided to take the seats opposite of us. It was quiet for a second before Oliver declared he would go first.

It didn't phase Claire however Myrnin being ever the child sometimes despite his age looked ready to protest. Claire seeming to sense the tension quickly grabbed his hand. It was odd that it was only now that I realized they needed each other, they seemed to complete the other and make each other better. I quickly brought my attention back to Oliver who was now beginning to talk.

" The key is Claire..." imediatly Myrnin objected. "You bastard we will not be using Claire!" Myrnin objected now out of his seat looking over Oliver who looked annoyed to say the least.

(Claire's pov)

I tried to grab holed of Myrnins arm but he kept waving the damned thing around while he ranted. Oliver who had merely sneered the whole time finally stood up. "Will you listen you damned jealous fool! You are just worried Claire may leave you, but your jealousy has no room here when we discuss strategy!" Oddly enough I agree with Oliver which was a very rare occurrence, me agreeing with Oliver.

We didn't have time for arguing amongst ourselves, "Myrnin sit down please we need to hear out every option first... don't let your feelings cloud your judgment." He seemed to pout at me scolding him but finally sat back down, only this time he pulled me out of My own chair and onto his lap. Once it was quiet Oliver also returned to his seat. "As I was saying the key lays with Claire who is the reincarnation of his lover. In order to break the curse of his immortality Claire will have to kill him."

I nearly threw up at the thought of that. Yes I have killed when needed but, something about this seemed different. Yet at the same time I wanted him gone. "Claire please tell us what it is you and Myrnin found?"


End file.
